Clueless
by Tessie390
Summary: Ethan eventually gets beaten up and almost dies. Ethan knows who did it and why, but he won't tell anyone... except the person who saved him: Rory. Ethan/Rory. Pairing may occur later. Light Benny/Erica in later chapters.
1. Rory's Discovery

**CLUELESS**

Chapter 1: _Prolouge - Rory's Discovery_

It was a dark and stormy night and it was the first time since he was a young child that Ethan Morgan felt as if he were... **_alone_**. But truth of the matter, he really wasn't; in a literal sense. Ethan was just thrown into a thorny bush outside the Whitechapel cemetery; he was bruised, bloody, and beaten; a dark figure watching at the "work" he had just done, the person didn't want to kill Ethan... but he wanted him to suffer.

Ethan tried to move but he couldn't. He was in pain, but at the same time numb. He tried to scream for one of his friends, but nothing came out. Ethan was thinking, "_Sarah, Benny; _please_ come help me_." But it was no use, in a matter of minutes Ethan let out a sharp painful groan before passing out, mostly from the blood loss.

**3 HOURS LATER**

The rain had subsided and Rory was out that night in search of something to eat, or drink; however the case may be. What Rory really wanted, was blood. He had his own stash hidden at home, but sometimes he just wanted it fresh. "I can't take it anymore!" Rory whined hoping he'd find some poor pathetic animal to take, instead of going after a person for their blood. But just then, Rory was placed in a trance. He got a whiff of something, something delicious. "This smell, it's blood... _sweet_ blood!" The aroma hit Rory's nose like it was the best smell he ever smelled; it was like sniffing a rose for the first time for Rory.

Rory was close to the cemetery and he was running around, his nose leading, trying to find out where the blood was. He was hoping, no _praying_, for a _river_ of blood. He then looked around at the red grass on the ground and kneeled on the ground and sniffed it, taking a long inhale of it. He exhaled with a content sigh. He wanted to find where it was, so he followed the trail. The scent was getting stronger in Rory's nostrils, and the stronger it was, the more he wanted it.

Rory then followed the blood into a bush by a tree where he saw something in it, something that looked dead. "Yes!" Rory exclaimed happily running to the bush. Rory began pulling what he thought was a random dead and bloody body out of the bushes, when he got it on the ground, it wasn't random or dead. Rory was shocked at what he found before him. "Ethan?" Rory asked confused and nervous. He looked at his best friend covered in this _sweet_ blood. Rory yelled, "Ethan!" But Ethan didn't do anything. Rory shook him, nothing.

Rory placed two fingers on Ethan's neck to feel for a pulse, he had one, but it was a very weak one. Rory really wanted the blood on Ethan though. Rory began to lean in on Ethan to proceed to lick some of it, but Rory came to his senses and quickly pulled back. "What am I doing, this is _Ethan_!" Rory who was now panicking, debated on what to do; this wasn't the first time Ethan's been beat up, but this topped all those other times. A first aid kit, a bag of ice and some rest wasn't going to help Ethan this time.

Rory then picked his friend up, holding him in his arms and debated on which hospital to take Ethan; there were two hospitals in Whitechapel. To the east was Whitechapel General and to the west was Mercy. "Hang on Ethan." Rory said, using his superspeed, then ran in the east direction; towards Whitechapel General.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 1: if you want to see how this happened to Ethan and what happens next; please <em>review<em>!**


	2. Visions and Plotting

**CLUELESS**

Chapter 2: _Visions and Plotting_

**3 DAYS EARLIER**

At Whitechapel High School; Ethan, his best friend Benny, and his "babysitter" and in his mind his girlfriend Sarah were at their lockers. Benny asking, "So E, what's the plan tonight?"

Ethan placed some books in his locker, "There's not much of a plan. It's Tuesday, my folks aren't going anywhere tonight."

"How lucky for me." Sarah said flatly, "Erica's begged me to come over to her house tonight; she wants to stake-out."

Ethan looked at Sarah confused, "Stake-out? Stake-out what?"

"Dinner." She answered closing her locker. Ethan got what she meant by that. "Dinner" being Erica wanting to drink from some poor defenseless soul.

Benny then thought about something, "Oh speaking of dinner. Ethan, I _gotta_ stay over tonight! Who's cooking?"

"My dad's supposed to be." Ethan answered giving Benny a look.

Benny looked at the two watching him before explaining, "Dinners with grandma have been... _unappealing_."

* * *

><p>Grandma Weir and Benny were in their backyard looking at a live chicken. "Grandma, what am I supposed to be doing again?" Benny asked confused.<p>

"Try to turn it into a ready to be baked chicken." She simply answered. Benny looked at her, his eye's squinted. "Don't look at me like that."

Benny quickly took his attention back to the chicken; he read a page in his spell book before reciting the spell and aiming his wand at the chicken; the second he finished, the chicken literally exploded. The blood, guts, and burned feathers flew all over them and the backyard. Benny nervously chuckled while looking at his grandmother. She put a hand on his shoulder, "Guess who gets to clean this up while I take a shower..." his grandmother walked off leaving Benny to look at the disgusting mess over him and his backyard.

* * *

><p>"Dude it's fine, you can stay for dinner." Ethan said laughing at Benny's story. He looked at Sarah, "You can come too... if you want." Ethan said nervously.<p>

Sarah smiled, "If things don't work out with Erica tonight, I'll give you a call." They then looked down the hallway to see Erica following a jock around with her fangs out, licking her lips. Sarah sighed irritated, "That girl just won't quit." Sarah stormed off to follow her to make sure she didn't do anything hasty.

Benny and Ethan exchanged smirking look before turning around and jumping into the doors of their lockers. They saw Rory standing there will a goofy smile on his face, "Hi guys! How's it hangin'?"

"Rory!" Benny yelled angrily, panting heavily.

Ethan, panting heavily as well asked Rory, "Do you enjoy scaring the crap out of us like that?"

Rory shifted his eyes and ignored the question, he knew Ethan was the type to get scared quickly if he knows something's not there. "What are we doing today guys?" Rory asked them.

"My folks aren't going out tonight, so it won't be movies and pizza sadly." Ethan answered. He could tell Rory was saddened about the news, but Rory's face immediately jumped back to its normal happy one. Ethan and Benny then were about to walk off, Ethan tapping a hand on Rory's shoulder before leaving it there having a vision.

_Ethan saw this dark and woody area. He saw a fence in the background, it appeared to be a gravesite behind the fence. But the thing that shocked him about that vision the most is what he saw. That being Rory, he was on the ground looking worried over a body with some blood on his hands. _

Ethan was then back in reality, he stared nervously at Rory who was curious to know what Ethan had seen. Both Rory and Benny were about to ask before Ethan quietly whispered, "Yeah." And walked off, leaving Benny behind.

Both Benny and Rory looked at Ethan who was walking down the school's hallway.

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon at lunch Benny was looking at the food on his plate weirdly and disgusted but then Benny decided to ask Ethan about his vision. "Hey Ethan, what did you see this morning when you put your hand on Rory's shoulder?"<p>

He could tell Ethan had been deep in thought about it all day. Ethan said lowly, "Dude, I think Rory's gonna hurt somebody."

Benny's eyes bulged a bit when Ethan said that, "What do you mean, what'd you see?"

"I saw him, he looked like he was on the edge of the woods, or near a cemetary; he had blood on his hands and he looked frightened. He was on the ground next to someone's body." Ethan explained.

Benny just stared at Ethan before asking, "Did you see who Rory killed?"

"Benny!" Ethan snapped. "Don't talk so loud... I didn't see who it was, but I saw a look on Rory's face that I've _never_ saw before." Ethan explained, "That vision, it was like a horror movie."

But speaking of the devil, almost in a literal sense since he was the school's mascot, here came Rory sitting down next to Ethan, across from Benny. "Hi guys! I'm actually hungry today." He looked at the plate he sat on the table, "But the school lunch isn't gonna do it for me today."

When Rory said that, Ethan slid over a bit. Benny cringing in his seat across from him. "I know." Ethan said eyeing Rory.

Rory then recalled Ethan having a vision earlier that day, "Hey Ethan, what was your vision about? Was I being bombarded with beautiful babes?" Rory asked happily.

Ethan was stuttering; he was debating. "_Should I lie to him or should I just tell him?_" Ethan thought. He then decided, "Rory... they were beautiful indeed."

Benny was shocked, Rory then got a huge grin on his face. "I knew it! I knew if I changed up my game a bit, the ladies would fly my way!" Rory said.

"_More like fly to heaven._" Benny thought staring from Rory to Ethan.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile a few blocks away from Whitechapel High. A senior was meeting with an anonymous someone. Derek was pondering about how he got "called". Derek opened the letter, but it wasn't an oridinary letter, because it was written in blood.<p>

Derek noted his head, "I can't believe I almost left this in first period."

He continued to walk before someone immediately appeared in front of him wearing all black. Derek jumped back in surprise, screaming to the top of their lungs.

"Shut up you moron!" The person yelled.

He immediately stopped screaming, still shocked at who he was looking at. "Jesse?" He asked nervously.

He simply chuckled, with an evil grin, his fangs showing.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 2: wanna know what dirty tricks Jesse's up to? <em>Review please<em>, and you might find out.**


	3. Dinner Dates

**CLUELESS**

Chapter 3: _Dinner Dates_

A few blocks away from Whitechapel High School, the student was shocked to see Jesse. Derek nervously asked him, "Man, I thought you were dead... for good."

"Don't believe everything you hear... how is Sarah?" Jesse asked determined.

Derek answered, "She's fine, she hangs out with those _geeks_ all day."

"What do you want?" Derek immediately, and frightfully asked.

Jesse evilly chuckled and rubbed his hands together, walking closer to them; "You do something for me, I'll let you live." The boy quickly got a chill up his spine. "How well, can you _act_?"

He looked at Jesse confused.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the school day and Benny and Ethan were walking to their lockers. Benny was talking about what Ethan did earlier at lunch, "Dude, you <em>sure<em> it was a good idea not to tell Rory?"

"I didn't want him to run around here worrying about what he might do later Benny! If you were a vampire and you were probably gonna kill somebody would you want to know ahead of time?" Ethan asked him sternly.

Benny nodded his head, "Yes." Benny then thought and shook his head, "No." Benny then had a confused expression on his face, "Maybe?" Benny couldn't get it out of his mind. Benny opened his locker, "I just wonder who's about to be his victim."

"Who's victim?" Sarah asked walking up to them.

Ethan sighed and placed a hand on his locker, "Sarah, I had a vision; I saw Rory with blood on his hands over somebody's body."

Sarah just stood there with her mouth agape, speechless. "I thought Rory had his impulses for blood under control?" She asked.

"I guess not." Benny stated closing his locker.

Sarah asked, "Have you told Rory?"

"I don't want to freak him out Sarah and push him more." Ethan replied.

"Where's Rory now?" Sarah asked looking around the hallways for him.

They then heard a girl shrieking, "You perverse geek!" They then heard a slap sound. The trio looked at each other before they saw Rory come around a corner with a goofy love-sick smile on his face; and a handprint on his cheek. Rory said awestruck, "She never slapped me _that_ hard before!"

"Rory, you okay buddy?" Ethan asked weakly, but concerned.

Rory still smiling, "I'm fine Ethan, just fine."

Benny just stared at him, worried. Sarah didn't know what to think.

* * *

><p>Sarah was walking in the school's parking lot with Erica. Normally Erica would literally be in the wind, but she decided to go for a ride with Sarah; mostly to hear about Ethan's Rory vision. "Is Ethan sure it was Rory; I mean Rory, he's like a jellyfish really and there is <em>no way<em> his lust for blood is stronger than mine!" Erica said, almost bragging really. "And besides, how come Ethan didn't tell Rory about what he saw?"

"Come on Erica, would _you_ _really_ want to know if you were gonna kill someone?" Sarah asked.

Erica shook her head as if it were the obvious, "Heck yeah!" But then Erica thought, "Perhaps not." Erica frustrated by the thought, "I don't know, maybe!" Erica then walking backwards to face Sarah, "I think Ethan needs an MRI, I mean honestly; Rory wouldn't even make for a good killer."

"Erica." Sarah said getting her attention.

Erica sighed, "I'm just saying he-"

"ERICA!" Sarah yelled pointing.

Erica angrily turned around yelling "WHAT?" as she collided into another student. "Oh I'm sorry." Erica said looking at the student.

"No, it's my bad; I wasn't watching where I was going." The boy said smiling at Erica but looking at Sarah. He then completely shrugged Erica and walked in front of Sarah. "I've never noticed you before, Sarah." Erica was getting angry at the jock for passing her over.

Sarah's eyebrow's rose and she put her hands on her hips, "Really Derek, most of you on the football team label me as; "the hot girl with the geeks"."

"We're not all complete animals on the inside." Derek replied. He and Sarah were standing pretty close to each other. "Listen Sarah, what are you doing tonight?" Derek asked.

Erica interrupted, "Uh she's babysitting and-"

Sarah had a shocked look at what Erica was trying to do, "No I'm not, I thought you and me were hanging out tonight?"

Derek took that moment to interrupt them both, "Look, if you two ladies promise not to jump each other; I'd like to take you _both _out to dinner tonight."

Erica and Sarah's eyes bulged. Erica smiled at Derek and said "Hang on a second, I must consult with my BFF." Erica then grabbed Sarah's arm and they walked a few feet away from Derek. Erica whispered; "I've got a new plan for tonight S. He obviously doesn't mind taking the two of us out. And he _did_ just break up with that red-headed bimbo, Molly Presten! Plus, you know it's either this; or dinner at home or with the Morgan's!"

As much as Sarah hated to admit it, Erica was right. And besides, it was just another boring Tuesday night. Sarah nodded her head, "Fine Erica, but we are _not_ going to fight over this boy. _He _has to pick which one of us; no wooing, no teasing, and no teeth sinking... seriously."

"Aww Sarah, you just took the fun out of this!" Erica pouted as they walked back to Derek. In unison, she and Sarah said to him smiling happily; "We accept!"

Derek smiled back at the girls, Jesse's evil thought's going through his mind.

* * *

><p>Benny and Ethan were walking to Ethan's house. Ethan was upset about what he saw this morning. For some reason, he couldn't get it off his mind for even five minutes. Ethan was tired of talking about it, but he wanted to talk about it; he felt guilty lying to Rory about his vision, especially when he saw that he had been slapped by one of the more popular girls. Ethan sighed and said to Benny; "Benny, we <em>need<em> to keep an eye on Rory."

"Man we've already got GPS signals on his cell phone, his clothes, his backpack; what more do you want Ethan?" Benny asked frantically.

Ethan mumbled, "Video surveillance."

Benny heard him. Benny was getting frustrated with Ethan; it appeared that he was harping on that one vision. "Ethan!" Benny sighed before adding, "If you want to make sure Rory's not gonna go nuts... invite him o-."

"Over for dinner!" Ethan finished.

Benny quickly shook his head, "No way Ethan, bad idea! I came up with it and I think it's a bad idea!"

"Come on Benny, this is Rory we're talking about!" Ethan yelled, shocked that it seemed Benny could care less about what Rory might do. "What's the worst that could happen?" Ethan asked him, calming himself.

Benny then explained what could possibly happen, "_Vampire_ Rory, and what if your dad cooks something that might kill Rory?"

"That won't happen tonight Benny... it's Tuesday; meat and potatoes, no garlic and onions involved!" Ethan answered.

Benny then asked, "What if Rory just snaps in the middle of dinner?"

"Benny, he's our friend." Ethan said to Benny putting a hand on his shoulder, "We have to do what we can to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone." Just as Ethan finished saying that, he was beginning to have a vision again.

_Ethan was shocked at what he was looking at; he saw Benny in a dark room - it looked like Benny's bedroom - Benny was sitting on the floor against a wall crying. Benny was holding his spell book but flung it across the room to cry in his hands._

Ethan then shook off the vision before staring at Benny. "Something wrong?" Benny asked him, noting the sad expression on his best friend's face.

"Benny." Ethan said weakly with a sad tone as he then and there hugged Benny.

Benny's eyes were shifting because he was confused at what Ethan was doing. Benny hugged him back for a moment before trying to break the hug before someone saw them. Benny was nervous and curious now, "Ethan, what'd you just see?"

Ethan sighed, before beginning to explain.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 3: you guys shocked at that ending? Wanna see the rest, gotta <em>review<em> if you want me to update!**


	4. The Damned and the Played, Part 1

**CLUELESS**

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST: some unanswered questions and some reply to some comments!<strong>

**keotey1228: "**What does MRI mean, please, it's killing me to not know!**" - Answer: Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) **Laymens terms: It's like a scan of the body where they lay you in a machine that takes picuters (of what's under your skin; bones, organs, etc - like an X-ray, but not an X-ray). And where I had Erica say Ethan needed an MRI... I think I should have said a **"Head CT" or "Cat scan", Computed tomography of the head** (laymens terms): CAT scanning uses a series of x-rays of the head taken from many different directions. Typically used for quickly viewing brain injuries... Did I kinda give you a little insight on what it is? I watch a lot of "House MD", but obviously not enough.

I'd like to thank **everyone **who has read and reviewed so far but I especially thank users: **BeccaJamieThomas93 **& **narutoxhinataxneji1**! I hope everyone continues to enjoy "Clueless"

**piratetales: "**yay! i like it ... but more slash please.**" - **You gotta stick around then! It's coming; along with a few more plot twists! It may seem if Rory falls in and out of character at times, but I feel there is more to that character than his constant "goofiness".

**On with the reading: **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: <em>The Damned and the Played (Part 1)<em>

Ethan and Benny were at Ethan's house in his bedroom finishing some homework before playing video games and watching movies for the rest of the night. Ethan called Rory on the way back to his house earlier, after Ethan told Benny about his vision of him sobbing. They could barely concentrate on their homework, especially Benny who was on the floor. Benny was just frustrated, about something that hadn't even occurred yet. "Ethan, why was I..." Benny trailed asking Ethan.

Ethan was on his bed, he put down his pencil. He didn't have any answer for Benny really, "I'm sorry buddy; the visions, they're always so one-sided sometimes. It'll either be the cause or the effect." Ethan jumped off the bed and laid next to Benny on the floor putting a hand on his back. "I'm here for you Benny... I always have been... never forget it."

Benny looked at his best friend with so much confusion shown on his face, and in his eyes. "I think I'd rather have heard that _after_ I... break down." Ethan just felt bad for his friend, and he hated that he didn't know why his friend was going to be so hurt. Benny who was worried continued, "I left at least 10 calls on the answering machine, why won't grandma call me back?"

"If she doesn't call in a few minutes, we'll walk to your house." Ethan said; but _his_ cell phone chimed. Ethan took it out of his back pocket, "A text message from Rory... he said his mother said it's fine for him to stay over for a while."

Benny simply nodded at Ethan before _his _cell phone started buzzing in his back pocket. Benny looked at the caller's information, "It's grandma!" Benny screamed happily answering the phone and jumping up off the floor. "Hi grandma I-." Benny walked out of the room to talk to his grandmother.

Ethan sat there on the floor with a semi-content smile on his face. He still pondered why he saw Benny crying as if his world came to an end. Ethan was deep in thought as a hand was then placed on his shoulder. Ethan screamed loudly jumping up off the floor and getting into a stance as if he were ready to fight someone.

"Dude calm down, it's me!"

Ethan's expression changed from a scared one to an angered one, "RORY!"

"The window was unlocked! And at least I didn't crash through the window or crash land on the roof, you _gotta_ give me points for that one!" Despite Ethan's pissed tone, Rory was still... happy Rory.

Ethan was wondering. "_How come nothing _ever_ gets to Rory? I'd like to just _once_ see him sad or angry._"

Rory looked on the floor where he was standing, by Benny's textbook and shoulder bag, "Where's Benny? I say we dump this homework and start some 'videogame-igde'."

"He's on the phone with his grandma." Ethan answered with a smile, remembering it's just Rory being Rory. That's the one thing Ethan enjoyed about Rory's presence: he could lighten the mood in a room with his antics, if nothing else. Ethan then found himself staring at him; Rory not noticing, paying more attention to the random scribbling on Benny's homework.

Ethan brought out of his trance as Benny burst back into the bedroom, happy. "Grandma's fine! She said she might be old, but she can take care of herself! And among other things she told me to be careful!" Benny calmed down and became a little stern, "I hope your vision is wrong Ethan." Benny then looked over to see Rory staring at Benny, confused. "Rory, where'd you come from? Rory simply pointed at Ethan's open window. "I see you didn't crash through it."

"What vision?" Rory asked curious.

Ethan stuttered before looking at Benny, who nodded at Ethan in approval. Ethan sighed and answered Rory, "I saw Benny crying."

Rory began smiling, "Benny? _Crying_?" Benny nor Ethan found it funny. "I can hardly believe _that_!"

"Dude that's not funny." Benny said in an angered tone. "Least I'm not a killer." Benny spat back, he then realized what he'd just said.

Rory replied "geekily" with, "Yeah, I'm a killer with the ladies!"

"Yeah, Benny's just jealous!" Ethan said nervously. Rory squinted his eyes at Benny, Benny very nervous; both Rory and Ethan could tell he was. "_Jeez Benny, you almost blew it!_" Ethan thought.

* * *

><p>A few hours later at Erica's, Sarah was ready for their "date" with this one guy. Sarah was sitting in Erica's living room, waiting impatiently for her to come downstairs from her room. Sarah bellowed, "Erica, it's just dinner! It's not like we're going out on the town tonight!"<p>

Erica was looking in a mirror brushing her hair, speaking under her breath, "Sorry to break a promise Sarah, but a cheap human-made dinner doesn't cut it for me anymore. Soon as you leave, I'll be sticking my fangs in him for _desert_."

"Erica!" She heard her name being screamed by an impatient and anxious Sarah downstairs.

Erica sighed before grabbing her keys and rushing out of the bedroom, "You don't have to shout." Erica said coming to the bottom of the stairs.

"Well let's go already, Derek's probably already waiting for us!" Sarah said going to the front door.

Erica agreed flipping on a light switch for her parents, "Let's go get my main cou-, _our_ _man_." Erica said almost letting out what she was really thinking, "_My main course_."

Sarah caught it, but shrugged it, she knew regardless that Erica had _something _up her sleeves. Erica closed the door behind her. Up in a tree in her backyard was Jesse sitting on a limb snickering evilly. "It's all going according to plan." Jesse continued, "While this is taking place, time to check on some old _pals_." Jesse then jumped from the tree after he was sure Erica and Sarah flew off to _dinner_.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of the first part of the fourth chapter: if you wanna see where this continues, <em>review please<em>! And a thank you to those who have reviewed and are interested so far. **


	5. The Damned and the Played, Part 2

**On the "slash subject": I'm still considering options on that. I don't really want to just _jump _into a "crazy drunk and lonley night" in _this_ story with Rory and Ethan. It depends on where I let it go. It's 50/50 really, I might do a full slash, but I might just keep it slow and steady but in motion. I'm probably going to do more stories with the Rory/Ethan pairing, so it'll come... eventually.**

**For now, on with the story: **

* * *

><p><strong>CLUELESS<strong>

Chapter 5: _The Damned and the Played (Part 2)_

The Morgan family dinner's were always a bit, _interesting_; but this Tuesday night's dinner at the Morgan's was completely different. At the end of the table was Mr. Morgan, Mrs. Morgan sitting beside him; who were staring shocked at what they were looking at, Ethan's sister Jane happily smiling at what she was seeing, Benny was trying to do everything he possible could to keep from laughing, and Ethan he was looking from what, or who, his parents were looking at and back at them. It was Rory, he was slamming down his food like there was no tomorrow. Rory didn't need the food, but lately he's been low on blood, so he'd only drink from his home stash in a dire emergency. The food took the edge for blood off of him. But obviously Rory didn't have many table manners.

Ethan chuckled nervously as Mr. Morgan sat his fork down and in an alarmed tone asked, "Is the food good Rory?"

Rory simply stopped long enough to nod very fast, only to start back slamming food in his mouth. He actually had a steak on his plate that he made sure he ate, Ethan's father cooked out most of the blood, but Rory could still taste a bit of it. All of a sudden, Benny burst out laughing, uncontrollably. Ethan snapped whispering, "Benny, cut it out!"

Benny continued his unstoppable seeming laughter. Jane began to snicker as well. Ethan's parents were shocked. Mrs. Morgan leaned over to her husband and whispered, "Be sure that one of us calls Rory's parents tonight, they are obviously not feeding him."

Rory then stopped chowing down to reply, "Oh no Mrs. M, you don't have to call them! I eat the same way at home, school lunch tanks!"

"Uh... okay." Mrs. Morgan said shaking her head, she could have swore she whispered the lowest she could.

Benny and Ethan then stared at Rory, _they_ were _closer_ to Ethan's parents than Rory, he was sitting at the other end of the table. Ethan found himself staring at Rory again, but this time in his mouth; as Rory took bites he could tell his fangs were half jutting out of his mouth. "_He's gotta be tasting blood in the steak_." Ethan thought. Ethan pulled himself out of his thought's to resume eating his food; but he stared from Rory and his parents in the corner of his eyes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at this beautiful (and expensive) restaurant in West Whitechapel; Sarah and Erica were enjoying their date with Derek. Sarah and Derek were the only ones really enjoying the food, Erica could have took it or left it... but she decided it would look weird if she wasn't eating while Sarah and Derek were. Sarah was used to eating human food before and after she became a fledging and a vampire; so it didn't bother her whether she ate it or not. Derek wasn't exactly a human, but he wasn't exactly a supernatural being either - eating wasn't a must for him, but eventually he'd need to eat.<p>

Erica was ready to make her move and bite him, drink his blood, turn him into a vampire and live happily ever after with him. She doesn't know why she agreed to have Sarah as a third wheel; but it seemed from her stance that _she_ was the third wheel as Derek seemed more into Sarah. They'd share the occasional story and laugh, they almost seemed perfect for each other... almost. Something didn't sit right with Sarah about him, but she shrugged it. She then thought she had the same feeling when she was dating Jesse, and see how that turned out.

Erica was contemplating after dinner, giving him up, for this night only, and let Sarah have him. Erica just watched them, watched them laughing. Sarah took her happy glance off Derek to see Erica looking at them. "Something wrong, Erica?" Sarah asked.

"What? No! It's fine..." Erica trailed putting on a fake smile, "Everything's great." she said under her breath. Sarah smiled at her friend before resuming her conversation with Derek. Erica thinking, "_I would have had a better time out with that blonde geek._"

* * *

><p>Later that night at the Morgan home; Benny and Rory were happily playing video games in Ethan's room, Mrs. Morgan getting Jane ready for bed, Mr. Morgan and Ethan in the kitchen stuck on dish duty. "Ethan don't forget to take the trash out." Mr. Morgan asked of his son, putting some dishes in the strainer. Ethan simply nodded his head at the request. Mr. Morgan then asked him, "Hey, is Rory alright?"<p>

"Oh he's fine dad, Rory's was just... _hungry_. And dinner was eatable tonight." Ethan said, commenting on his father's cooking compared to his mother's.

Mr. Morgan then added, "Well, tell Rory if he ever needs anything to eat, just ask us... same goes for Benny too, but he usually just comes and takes what he pleases from the cabinet's or the fridge."

Ethan smiled tying up the trash bag in the corner of the kitchen floor, "I'll pass on the message dad."

"Well alright, I'm going up to check on your sister... don't you fellas stay up too late playing, it's a school night and Benny and Rory don't need to be out at night so late getting home." Mr. Morgan added walking out of the kitchen and on his way upstairs as Benny slammed right into him. "Slow down Benny, nothing's on fire up there is it?"

Benny out of breath from running down the stairs replied, "Just Rory sir, he just creamed me in _Ninjas vs. Zombies_!" Mr. Morgan nodded at Benny before proceeding upstairs. Benny ran to the kitchen to Ethan who was about to take out the garbage bag, "Dude, go upstairs and kick Rory's ass in _Ninjas vs. Zombies_!"

"He beat you again huh?" Ethan asked picking up the trash. "Well he does call himself a "vampire ninja"." Ethan commented.

Benny took it from him, "Dude, I'll take care of the trash, you take care of Rory!"

"Thanks, but don't leave it sitting on the trash can lid like you did last time." Ethan said remembering last time Benny took out the trash for him, Ethan got stuck doing house cleaning with his mom for the remainder of that week.

Benny walked outside with the trash, he put it in the trash can beside the house; as he closed the lid, a hand was placed on his shoulder. Immediately Benny dropped the trash can lid and fell into a trance. A few seconds later, Jesse moved to face the deeply staring Benny; who was unconsciously aware of what was occurring.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of the fifth chapter: Benny's in trouble, or is he? You won't know unless you <em>review<em>!**


	6. Weir Wednesday

**CLUELESS**

Chapter 6: _Weir Wednesday_

"You false sorcerer, you're going to do exactly as I say." Jesse commanded with a glowing hand up to Benny's face, which was deep in a trance.

Benny recited in a monotone, "I will do exactly as you say."

"You are going to go home, you're going to tell your friends _nothing_." Jesse commanded.

Benny reciting back in the trance state, "I will go home and tell my friends nothing."

"Good boy." Jesse said smiling dropping his hand.

Benny repeated, "Good boy."

"What the- go!" Jesse commanded snapping his finger.

Then Benny quickly took off into the house, still in Jesse's trance, Benny went upstairs to Ethan's room and grabbed his bag and cell phone.

Ethan and Rory had their eyes glued to the game when they noticed Benny about to take off. "Going somewhere Benny?" Ethan asked.

Benny didn't say a word, but continued to grab his things.

"Benny's just upset because I beat him!" Rory said gloating, "I don't call myself "vampire _ninja _for nothing!" Rory commented laughing. Benny said nothing and proceeded to walk out of Ethan's room. "Dude come on, don't be a sore loser!" Rory yelled noticing Benny ignoring him.

"Benny!" Ethan called getting up from the computer chair and tugging on Benny. The second Ethan placed a hand on Benny he began to see a vision.

_It was a dark and cloudy and all Ethan could see is something circular like a pocket watch or a yo-yo, swinging slowly from side to side; he then saw a blurry face behind it._

Ethan was brought back to reality to see Benny fighting to get out of Ethan's grasp. Rory noticed Ethan having the vision, "What's up dude?"

"I think Benny's been hypnotized... all I saw was a watch or ball swinging and somebody's face." Ethan said with concern in his voice. Rory helped Ethan pull him back into the room, "Benny!" Ethan yelled in Benny's ears. He got no response. Rory was shaking his hand in front of Benny's face. "Benny's in deep." Ethan said. Rory then began clapping his hands and snapping his fingers near Benny's ears...

Benny then jumped out of it, breathing heavily looking worried at the two boys who still had a hold on him. "Why are you two holding me?" They immediately dropped him. "Thanks guys." he said flatly. They both then grabbed one of his hands and pulled him up off the ground.

"Benny, what happened?" Ethan asked him concerned.

Benny shook his head, "I don't know, all I remember is taking out the trash downstairs... then you guys all over me."

"I thought you were just mad because I beat you in _Ninjas v. Zombies_!" Rory said.

Benny replied to him flatly, "Thanks for reminding me."

"Don't mention it!" Rory chuckled.

Outside Jesse was watching the whole thing from a tree, "Damn those geeks." Jesse said angrily, "Those _weak_ geeks!" Jesse then jumped out of the tree and onto the ground. He was tempted to burst in the Morgan home and go forward with his entire plan, but decided against it because he didn't have any back-up, nor did he want back-up around in case they got tipped off. Jesse knew he was taking a risk when he tried to hypnotize Benny "I wonder how Whitechapel's best line-backer is doing on his 'date'." Jesse wondering going to seek out Derek and the girls.

The following morning, Ethan and Benny were in the car with Sarah on the way to school. "Have fun with Erica last night?" Ethan asked her.

"I had fun, I don't know about Erica... we had dinner with Derek Benson." Sarah answered smiling happily.

Ethan's heart then sank. Benny on the other hand felt he needed to ask, "Did you have dinner _with _Derek or was _he _dinner?" Ethan was hoping instead that she ate him... but knowing Sarah wouldn't participate in something such as that with Erica.

"I had dinner with him, despite the fact he treats the geek population of our school like crap, he's actually kinda sweet when you get to know him." Sarah replied.

Ethan didn't want to talk about Derek anymore, "Why didn't Erica have fun?"

"I think she wanted him to pay more attention to her... and she probably wanted a bite out of him." Sarah answered, Ethan was slowly losing shots to ask Sarah out. Sarah looked in her rear-view mirror to see Benny deep in thought. "Something wrong Benny?"

Benny then snapped out of it after hearing Sarah's voice, "Oh... I'm fine."

"You sure Benny, we thought you were gone last night." Ethan asked with concern in his voice.

Sarah immediately asked, "What happened last night?"

"I think Benny might have been hypnotized or manipulated by something... or someone." Ethan answered her, "When I touched him, I saw something like a watch going from left to right... someone was standing in the background, but it was blurry."

Sarah then turning into the school's student parking lot entrance asked, "How'd you break it?"

"Actually Rory did... in a fit of snapping and clapping." Ethan said. He then asked Benny, gathering his backpack on the floor of the card; "Did you tell your grandma?"

Benny chuckled and said sarcastically, "Yeah, gram-ma, I had fun at Ethan's tonight... also got hypnotized by something." Benny's tone returned normally, "Some things you just don't tell my grandma... that's one of those things."

"Whoa there Benny, aren't you taking a big risk there?" Sarah asked turning around in her seat to look at him.

Benny slowly shook his head, "What do you mean?"

"Benny... your grandma could have given you a spell or something to ward off someone or something that trys to manipulate you." Ethan answered as Sarah began to get out of the car, the boys following suit.

Benny sighed once he got out of Sarah's car, "You're talking to the "B-man" who can recite 5 different spells _correctly _in 25 seconds and who can slaughter demons and aliens in _Demons & Aliens III _in under 5 minutes!" Benny paused before adding, "I can take care of myself."

"Benny you can take care of yourself like my mom thinks I can take care of my sister... you can't." Ethan said to him. They began walking towards the school, "You forget; I saw you having a sad moment in one of my visions yesterday."

Sarah questioned confused, "Sad moment?"

Ethan looked to Benny who nodded before answering her, "Benny was gushing tears like a waterfall in a vision yesterday afternoon."

"Really? Benny doesn't seem like much of a "crier" to me." Sarah responded eyeing Benny. "Benny, I really think you're grandmother should know about this."

Benny wanted an immediate subject change, "So I get taken over and become a "crier"... why are we not worried about Rory? I mean he's gonna kill somebody!"

When Ethan heard Benny say the words: Rory, kill, somebody... he thought about the vision he had of Rory. "_No, not Rory._" Ethan thought.

* * *

><p>The middle of that afternoon, Jesse was having another meeting with his new "minion". This time he was meeting closer to the school, beside the gym. Derek was worried, he actually had history this period and asked to go to the bathroom. "Jesse you gotta hurry this up, we're standing beside the school like we're about to start smoking... and you know Hicks's rules about smoking on campus."<p>

"Do I look like I'm worried? I don't even go here... not legally anyway! And besides, Hicks doesn't even know half of the student body is some kind of supernatural being." Jesse commented. "I take it Sarah took a liking to you?"

Derek shrugged, "It seemed like it to me, but Erica... I think she's a tad bit jealous."

"Good. That'll help push you and Sarah closer in the long run." Jesse said darkly.

Derek sighed, "Dude come on, I don't want to do this... not at the end anyway."

"Sarah is strong, though at other times she is weak. Her feelings, her emotions... that's when I need to strike, when she's at her weakest in that area... you make sure she is... you have 2 days, or I'll give you a sneak preview of your _funeral_." Jesse said evilly before taking off at full speed.

Derek thinking, "_I really wish he would have just killed me now_."

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 6: how many people think they know what Jesse has planned yet? And what will Benny decide to do? When does EthanRory begin to come into play? _Review _for me and I promise you most of your questions will be answered!**


	7. Rory's Thoughts

**CLUELESS**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter and the following chapter was posted on: September 22, 2011.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: <em>Rory Thoughts<em>

Yesterday went fairly normal in the life of Ethan Morgan; despite the events earlier in the week it seemed to be just another day today. Though Benny and Rory, mostly Rory, stayed on Ethan's mind. This was first period reading, really the most boring class of the day; the teacher wanted them to silent read a long story in their textbooks so she could quiz them on it soon after but Ethan's mind couldn't stay focused on his reading. He focused on Rory, who was in the desk beside him looking bored trying to read the story, Ethan focused on Rory and what he saw in that vision the other day. "_Why can't I keep Rory off my mind?_" Ethan asked himself. "_I saw Benny crying and being hypnotized, yet I care more about blood on Rory's hands_." He just eyed Rory, "_He doesn't seem like anything's changed about him... maybe I'm losing it._"

Rory looked from his book when he felt Ethan's eyes on him, Rory noticed Ethan was just staring in thought with a confused look on his face; even when Rory moved to look at Ethan, he didn't notice. "_Ethan's been acting weirder than usual the last few days, maybe it's about his Benny visions... I've gotta talk to him after class._" Rory thought.

* * *

><p>Later after first period that morning on the way to their lockers; Rory ran up to Ethan. "Sup Ethan?" Rory asked.<p>

"Nothing much." Ethan replied, a moment of awkward silence coming shortly after that; the only thing that could be heard was the other teachers and students chattering in the halls and footsteps.

Rory decided to break the silence and come right out with it, he stood in front of Ethan so he couldn't open his locker, "Dude, I know that something's up."

"I'm fine, Rory." Ethan said sternly trying to push Rory out of the way of his locker, no avail.

Rory saw Ethan's pathetic attempts to push him out of the way, "Ethan, you stared at me first period for five minutes straight, you looked as if something was going in your mind!" Ethan found himself staring at Rory again, but paying attention to him. "If it's about Benny, dude, we can kick some vampire-demon-witch-alien-ghost butt if someone tries to mess with him!"

"You're right... thanks Rory." Ethan said agreeing.

Rory nodded and stepped out of the way to let Ethan use his locker, "Now excuse me while I go find my beautiful and bodacious Erica!"

"Rory wait!" Ethan yelled before putting a hand on his mouth. Ethan sighed at his mistake. He looked to see Rory waiting for him to talk. "Erica, and Sarah, went on a date with Derek Benson last night." Ethan decided to continue.

Rory chuckled, "Bet she was thinking of me the whole time!" Rory then asked him, "Why are you telling me this?"

Ethan stuttered before simply answering Rory, "I just don't want you to expect much from her."

Rory patted Ethan on the shoulder, "Thanks E, but I still want her to know I'm persistent!" Rory then took off to find Erica.

Ethan said awkwardly, "Alright." He then sighed and fell back onto the door of his locker. "Why did I tell him that?" Ethan asked him aloud.

"Tell who what?" Benny asked walking up to Ethan. "You alright dude? Cheer up, it's FRIDAY! Unless your folks are gonna be home tonight."

Ethan shook his head, "No Sarah's coming over to babysit."

"Pizza, ice cream, movies!" Benny said with so much enthusiasm simply throwing his books in his locker. Benny noticed Ethan wasn't as happy. "Dude seriously, you okay?"

Ethan sighed and simply answered, "Just thinking about Rory."

"Ethan! We're like vampire slayers; we can totally stop Rory from trying to harm someone!" Benny said happily slamming his locker.

"Y-yeah." Ethan chuckled nervously. "_I need this day to end_."

* * *

><p>Later after second period reading for Sarah and Erica. Erica was walking with Sarah to her locker, silently. "Are you mad at me Erica?" Sarah asked.<p>

"I could never be mad at my BFF." Erica said to her, "But I can be mad at her boyfriend." Erica continued coldly.

Sarah looked at her confused, "Boyfriend, what are you talking about? Derek? He took me home _first_, didn't you sink your fangs into him?"

Erica just shook her head before opening her locker and handing some roses to Sarah. "I thought Derek was giving these to me this morning... he wanted me to give them to you." Sarah took them with a smile on her face. Erica continued noticing her friend smile, "There's a card in there somewhere."

Sarah began searching through the roses, "To Sarah: a dozen roses for a girl who isn't a dime a dozen; signed yours truly." She said reading the small print on the card. "Aww that's sweet!" She said before looking at Erica, who was simply staring. "I'm so sorry Erica... I should have just let you have him."

"Don't even apologize Sarah, he did have to fall in love with _one_ of us... I would have eventually bitten him." Erica said putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Sarah smiled at how well Erica was taking this, "Thank you Erica."

"Don't mention it... besides, if it doesn't work out, maybe I can get him on the rebound." Erica joked, Sarah still smiling.

* * *

><p>Ethan and Benny were walking down the street on their way home. "So what's the game plan?" Benny asked, excited that the weekend was rolling in.<p>

"Movies, videos games, and junk food non-stop." Ethan answered. "My folks are going out to dinner, so Sarah will be coming over for a while."

Benny regretted asking this next question, "Will Rory be there?"

"What do you think Benny?" Ethan asked aggravated, he didn't know why; it _was_ just a simple question.

Benny sighed, "Ethan what is the matter with you?"

"I. Don't. Know." Ethan said, Rory had finally gotten off of his mind until Benny brought his name back up.

Benny joked, "We talk about Rory more than we do the movie _Demon Slayer II_!"

"Well forgive me for caring about our best friend Benny!" Ethan said angrily and sarcastically.

Benny was getting frustrated by Ethan's actions lately, "What about your other best friend who got hypnotized and the one who will be crying?"

Ethan fell quiet then, "You're right Benny... I'm sorry... I just..." Ethan trailed looking at the ground in confusion mostly.

Benny put an arm around Ethan, "Come on dude, we need to get you behind a computer with some ice cream playing_ When Zombies Attack_!" The two friends continued to walk to Ethan's. Little did they know at a house across the street was Jesse, acting as some random teen with car trouble; he managed to break the hood open on someone's car to spy on Benny and Ethan.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 7: folks who've read this from the jump, these next 2 or 3 chapters will tell what happened in the first chapter. Start the <em>reviewing<em> if you want to see what happens next!**


	8. Jesse Strikes, Again

**CLUELESS**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter and the previous chapter was posted on September 22, 2011. School, work, practice... busy, busy, busy. I'll try to keep more updated in the future. I'd like to thank those who have been reading and reviewing so far, please continue to do so for more! Now, on with the show!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: <em>Jesse Strikes, Again<em>

Later that evening Rory and later Sarah made it over to the Morgan home. The boys had already been playing video games, the second Ethan's parents split; it was time for pizza, ice cream, and scary movies. Ethan walked with his parents to the door, Mrs. Morgan instructing Ethan, "You guys know the rules; you make a mess, you clean it up. You and Sarah make sure Jane is in bed by nine. Your father and I should be back by eleven... we _were _just going to dinner, but your father is in a movie mood tonight as well."

"Okay mom... you two have fun." Ethan said opening the door and stepping aside.

Mr. Morgan nodded at his son, "See you later son."

"Remember, Jane in bed by nine." Mrs. Morgan said walking out behind her husband.

Ethan nodded his head agreeing, "Bye mom." Ethan said as he watched them get in the car and close the door. Ethan closed the front door and continued upstairs. "Guys, they are _gone_!" Ethan exclaimed.

Benny jumped from the computer and searched through his shoulder bag pulling out a DVD, "_Demon Slayer II_!" he exclaimed.

"I'll call the pizza place!" Ethan offered getting out his cell phone, but going to Jane's room first. "Sarah, Benny's got _Demon Slayer II_!" He noticed that Sarah was on her cell phone, texting.

Sarah looked up at him, "Uh... I'll join you guys later okay?"

"Sure... fine." Ethan said calling the pizza place knowing she was texting either Erica or Derek, likely Derek.

* * *

><p>It was almost eleven and Ethan, Benny, and Rory's Friday night frightening movie was just ending, Jane was in bed, and Sarah was sitting in a chair away from the boys to text Derek all night. Benny had then came in after discarding the pizza box in the outside trash can. Benny caught Ethan staring at Sarah, "Dude, she's been on her phone all night... with that same creepy-happy smile."<p>

"Apparently Derek's keeping her entertained tonight." Ethan said in a mocking tone.

Rory then joined them, "Ethan, a great night... I'm gonna fly out now before my folks notice how late it's getting."

"Yeah, I better call gramma and let her know I'm staying over tonight." Benny added pulling out his phone.

Rory headed for the front door to open it, just as Mr. and Mrs. Morgan were. "Heading home Rory?" Mr. Morgan asked him tiredly.

"Yes sir Mr. M... are you tired?" Rory asked, he could tell Ethan's father's voice was softer and sluggish than usual. Mr. Morgan proceeded upstairs to check on Jane.

Mrs. Morgan answered, "_He _wanted to go to dinner _and _the movies; he fell asleep in the middle of the movie." Mrs. Morgan then went through her purse and walked over to Sarah, handing her a few dollar bills. "Here you go Sarah, this should cover the extra two hours we took tonight."

Sarah took the money from her, "Thank you Mrs. Morgan... did you guys enjoy yourselves... while Mr. Morgan was awake."

"_I _know had a good time, but I think Ross had a better time catching up on sleep." Mrs. Morgan answered.

Sarah smiled before telling her, "Jane's in bed and should be asleep."

"Okay, thank you Sarah and have a good night." Mrs. Morgan said nodding her head and walking upstairs.

Sarah smiled, "You too Mrs. Morgan." Benny and Ethan came in the living room to show Sarah to the door when she noticed something. "Where'd Rory go so fast?"

"He said he was going home." Ethan answered.

Benny chuckled, "He could have at least said "bye" to somebody!"

"Well I'm not Rory, so good night guys... I'm probably going to Erica's." Sarah said, "I kinda owe her some "Sarah time" after our date night with Derek." Sarah answered.

Ethan simply replied, "Have fun... don't do anything I wouldn't do... or can't do."

Sarah smiled at the two boys, "I'll call you tomorrow." She said before speeding off.

Seconds later Ethan closed the front door, making sure it was locked. He turned to see Benny with a huge smile on his face, "Why are you so happy?" Ethan asked.

"Dude your folks are turning in early and I've still got a massive sugar rush from the pizza and ice cream!" Benny explained happily.

Ethan eyed his friend confused and anticipating, "Yeah...?"

"Wanna watch the first _Demon Slayer _movie?" Benny asked excitedly.

Ethan shrugged, "Sure, but we can't blast it though... my folks will be down here so fast and ready to tell us to go to bed."

"Dude who cares, I'll go get the DVD!" Benny said running upstairs.

Ethan smirked and took the other DVD out of the DVD player, he was about to join Benny in search for the next DVD until he heard a loud crash outside. He walked to the window to see what he could see, which was nothing. He walked to the front door and opened it, slowly sticking his head out, "Sarah you out here?" Ethan whispered slowly stepping out. "Rory? I swear you jump out of a tree or these bushes you're going to wish you were fully dead." Ethan said more sternly, he got no answer. He was about to go back inside until a quick second later he found himself face down on the pavement. Ethan groaned before trying to get up, "Okay, someone's gonna wish they hadn't done that!" Ethan snapped.

He was then pushed back down on the ground by a foot and soon after he heard some evil chuckling. With the foot on his back, without moving his body; Ethan turned his head enough to see who was behind that. "Figures." Ethan said, he wasn't exactly afraid of the who as much as he was the why and what was about to happen next.

"Miss me?" The person asked laughing.

Ethan simply replied, "Not one bit, Jesse." Ethan said shortly before he was being quickly whisked away.

Benny then ran downstairs with the DVD, "Dude it took me forever, I had it stuck in the middle of my math..." Benny trailed noticing the front door open "Book?" Benny finished with a question as he walked out the front door, "Ethan, you out here?" Benny asked looking around. He then looked on the ground to see a tinge of blood on the ground. "This is not good." Benny said frantically looking around.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 8: it took you 7 chapters to get to this highly anticipated point.<em> Review<em> and I'll let it all fall out!**


	9. Payback

**CLUELESS**

Chapter 9: _Payback_

Ethan wasn't scared of Jesse, or at least he didn't think he was. He just knew Jesse didn't just kidnap Ethan to chat with him. No, there was more to it than that and Ethan knew it. Jesse had dropped Ethan off in a field near the edge of a cemetery and the woods. Ethan knew this wouldn't end well. In the blink of an eye, Jesse was standing a few feet away from Ethan, his fangs showing more than anything else. Ethan knew the blood from the scratch on his arm from when Jesse took him to the ground had to be bothering Jesse. Jesse simply asked Ethan, "So how have you been Ethan?"

Ethan didn't answer, he knew the answer didn't matter to Jesse. "Why do you care?" Ethan asked snidely.

"I don't."

Ethan skipped that and got down to the point, "What do you want?"

"You, dead. Sarah, with me." Jesse said taking one step closer to Ethan.

Ethan shook his head, "I don't think she wants either of those things Jesse."

"Sarah doesn't know what she wants." Jesse said as if he knew it for a fact.

Ethan sighed, and he was confused; he didn't know what was about to come. "Why are back here in Whitechapel? It's certainly not for the scenery."

"It's like I said, you dead and Sarah with me... but actually I realized if I kill you, Sarah wouldn't want me back." Jesse answered taking two steps closer to Ethan.

Ethan was angry, but he didn't want to push his luck; "Sarah wouldn't take you back if you got on your knees and begged her!" Ethan then heard Jesse growling.

"See that's where you're wrong _Ethan_, she's gonna take me back because she won't have much of a choice." Jesse answered smiling as if he had gotten everything he wanted for Christmas.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked sliding over a little bit closer to some branches.

That movement being seen in Jesse's eyes as nothing but fear, "I know you've noticed Sarah's been preoccupied lately."

"Yeah I think she's going out with..." Ethan paused before changing the statement to a question, "Derek Benson?"

Jesse chuckled, "Yep, we'll actually she _was _but Derek tried to defy me when I told him the rest of my plans." Ethan looked at Jesse shocked, "Yeah, _I _set Sarah up with him; Erica was just a bonus, he actually _liked Erica_, not Sarah."

"W-What'd you do to him?" Ethan asked nervously moving closer to the branches.

Jesse licked his lips, "He was very... _tasty_." Ethan then broke the sharp branches and threw them in Jesse's direction, only for Jesse to be behind him the second the slim stake fell on the ground. Ethan then found himself being thrown onto the ground on his back harshly; Ethan groaning on impact. "Too slow." Jesse taunted slamming a foot on Ethan's chest.

"Why are you doing this?" Ethan managed to groan out.

Jesse chuckled, "I already told you, I want Sarah back and I want you to suffer!"

"You know what bite me, kill me, whatever... it'd just be a waste, Sarah would make sure you _never_ see the light of day again." Ethan said wincing from the sharp pains in his back.

Jesse keeping his foot on Ethan's chest kneeled down closer to his face, "You're right... I'm not going to kill you." Jesse replied. Ethan knew there was a catch, "But by the time I'm done with you, you're gonna wish you were dead." Ethan swallowing made a loud 'gulp' sound. Ethan was then picked up by the neck and placed on his two feet the ground; barely able to stand. "I'll be fair, you've got a five second head start before I come after you." Jesse then got in Ethan's face and whispered, "So I would run."

Ethan did just that without a second thought.

* * *

><p>Back at the Morgan home, Benny was going crazy trying to ring Sarah's cell phone. "Come on Sarah answer." He didn't want to freak out the Morgan's yet because he didn't even know what really happened, but he knew it wasn't good. Benny was looking out the living room window and watched it start sprinkling. "Gotta call Gramma!" Benny said frantically dialing home. "Grandma pick up." Benny said watching it begin to rain.<p>

Benny's grandmother was in bed, sound asleep until the loud ring from the telephone woke her up. "What in the world?" She said sleepily reaching over and picking up the reciever. "Hello?" she asked.

"Gramma, something's happened I need your help!" Benny screamed into the phone loud enough for her to hear, but not loud enough to alert the Morgan's.

Grandma Weir sighed, "Benny, whatever spell you tried to do that backfired will have to wait until morning... unless the Morgan's house is burning down, please handle it yourself... if you _try_ you can do it."

"Something's happen to Ethan gramma, he might have been kidnapped, this _can't_ wait until morning!" Benny said frustrated and frantically.

Benny's grandmother sat up in her bed and was more alert, "Why didn't you speak up then?"

"You assumed a spell I did backfired!" Benny replied.

"Okay Benny calm down a little..." Ms. Weir said pondering something, "Benny, can you do the doppelganger spell?" she asked him.

Benny stammered, "Grandma, I _can't _do that spell! Remember when I did it to the neighbor's cat and wound up having twenty of them all over the city? We _still_ have five missing."

"You have to _try_ Benny, try to conjure up a double of Ethan to keep his parents from "freaking out"." His grandma said.

Benny then asked her, "Don't I need Ethan _here_ to make a double?"

"No, you can still do the spell; but rearrange the wording in the incantation to be used against a recent picture of Ethan." Ms. Weir answered remaining calm.

Benny on the other hand was going crazy, "I'll try gramma." He said confidently.

"I'll keep on the lookout for Ethan, but I'll help you first thing tomorrow." She responded.

Benny worried about the spell said goodnight to his grandmother before trying to reach Sarah again. "Sarah, why won't you answer?" Benny asked frustrated.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 9. Are you concerned about what's going on with Ethan and Jesse? What's Sarah doing? What's Benny going to do? I can't show you unless you <em>review<em>.**


	10. Done

**CLUELESS**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't be confused by the title of this chapter. Now get to reading and reviewing. And thanks to all who have reviewed so far. Believe me this story gets more dramatic and at times more comedic. <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: <em>Done<em>

Benny was pacing around Ethan's bedroom frantically, reading a doppelganger spell in his spell book. Benny whispered the spell that was there, "_Alio ut effingo of alio_... but I've got to change the words." Benny then looked at a picture on Ethan's bureau. Benny picked it up, "Dude, what happened to you?" Benny asked. Before reading the spell again, thinking of the words he was going use to reword the spell. Benny held a hand in front of Ethan's picture and said "_Photograph ut vita effingo of alio_."

As he did that a huge flash of light came bursting out of the picture frame. Benny being blinded by it. The light began to fade as he saw the silhouette a figure in front of him.

* * *

><p>Sarah was with Erica in the city, Erica wanting a late night snack. Sarah just along for the ride. "Erica, come on; what are you waiting for? Why are we doing this?"<p>

"_We_? More like _me_." Erica commented eyeing random people walking down the street. "One day Sarah you won't be able to help but knock some poor soul and drain him dry."

Sarah sighed, "I've got more control on my urges than you Erica. Plus drinking Benny's grandmother's "blood formula" keeps the edge off."

"Yeah, how long does it _really_ keep it off; three hours, six hours, twelve?" Erica asked.

Sarah just eyed her friend, "Erica this is nuts! I mean really, you're gonna drink blood from everybody you can get your hands on forever?"

"You gonna keep drinking Grandma Weir's blood substitute forever?" Erica threw back. "Better sink your fangs in Derek."

Sarah had then realized something, she left her cell phone at Erica's; "I'll left my phone on your dresser, Derek's probably left me a hundred messages and texts!"

"Yep. Derek's made you forgetful." Erica said.

Sarah tilted her head a little and smiled at Erica.

* * *

><p>In a matter of minutes, Ethan was beaten to a pulp by Jesse. Ethan was pretty sure he had a broken back as many times he'd landed on it. He was covered head to toe in scratches, cuts, and bruises from being punched, kicked, and thrown into things by Jesse; not to mention the rain had them both pretty soaked, but Jesse wouldn't have to worry about the flu or the pneumonia. Had it been anyone else they'd be begging Jesse for their life, Ethan certainly wasn't going to do it; but he wanted Jesse to stop. Ethan was in pain on the ground face down in a puddle of water not moving, unable to move actually. Jesse chuckled, "Aren't you going to ask about the rest of the plan?"<p>

"No." Ethan weakly whispered. "Take over world?" Ethan asked quietly.

Jesse smiled, "Even I wish to start small." Jesse saw Ethan was weak and was about to slip into unconsciousness, "Uh-uh, not so fast." Jesse picked Ethan up and slammed him into a nearby tree enough to sit him up and it even got him out of the rain somewhat. "I haven't told you about how I tried to get to you by your best friend."

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked in annoyance grabbing his throbbing head.

Jesse grabbed Ethan by his hair and forced him to look at him, "I mean your little nerd friend, Benny. He was easy to hypnotize, but one of you idiots managed to pull him out of it before I could get him to go."

"You wanted to strike, with the coast clear..." Ethan said his breathing becoming labored, "No Benny or Sarah to stop you." Jesse chuckled, "And Derek Benson was nothing but a ploy to keep Sarah busy from finding out _you_ were back."

Jesse then let go of Ethan's hair to clap, "Yay. You figured it out."

Ethan trying to fight off the blackness that was about to overcome him, "What do you think... Sarah will do... after she finds out?"

Ethan then found himself on the ground again, the rain falling on him actually waking him a little. Jesse crouched over Ethan, "See Sarah's not going to do anything, because she's not going to know I did this."

"If you're not going to kill me, how do you know I won't tell her?" Ethan asked coughing, some blood hitting Jesse in the face. Jesse simply licking the blood that was in his tongue's reach.

Jesse answered, "You _are_ smart Ethan... Sarah finds out; let's just say I've got plans for your little sister. Hell, I may show mom and pop a thing or two!" Jesse said revealing his fangs, "And don't forget your best friend." Ethan just looked at Jesse terrified, "Interfere with my plans... and I'll make sure you lose_ everything_."

"Like you lost Sarah... and still have lost her." Ethan spat back seeing the look in Jesse's eyes change, Ethan regretted his remark now.

Jesse stared at Ethan with an evil smile, in the blink of an eye, Jesse's fist met Ethan's cheek. "Sarah's a sucker for a sob story..." he looked at Ethan was cringing and shivering on the ground. "I don't have to tell you because when and _if_ she see's you in this shape, you'll see what I mean." Ethan groaned painfully, it was music to Jesse's ears. "Like I said, think of your family before you try to tell who did this to you." Jesse said. Picking Ethan up and then slamming him into a nearby tree, Ethan falling in the thorny bushes.

Jesse walked over to the bush where Ethan was and evilly whispered, "Goodnight Ethan." Ethan only weakly groaned and Jesse looked at what he'd done to Ethan in admiration. Jesse chuckled before simply walking off.

* * *

><p>Benny looked at what he thought was the first spell not to backfire on him. Benny laughed in accomplishment and was rubbing his hands together. The Ethan that was in the photograph was now in front of Benny, freaking out. "Benny what the?" He mumbled looking at the picture frame where he no longer was and there was a grey outline where Ethan was standing in the picture. "Dude no! Put me back in!"<p>

"No, I can't... not right now!" Benny said watching the Ethan fumble with the frame trying to find a way back in as if it were an opening in the frame. Benny snatched the frame from him before he broke it. "Dude chill!"

Ethan eyed Benny in confusion, "Dude, what is going on? I _want_ to go back in that photo!"

"Ethan, or Picture of Ethan..." Benny pondered a name for you, "Can I call you P.E.?" Benny joked hinting of physical education.

The spell created version of Ethan yelled, "No! Benny you better start talking, why did you do a spell to pull me out of my photo?"

Although Benny had just not five seconds ago joked about the Ethan in front of him being subject of one of his spells, he had forgotten one thing; the _real_ Ethan was missing. "Dude..." Benny trailed quietly, the Ethan could tell Benny's mood changed quickly. "You might want to sit down." Benny finished.

"P.E." simply ignored Benny's request to sit down and he stared at Benny with a look of confusion and worry in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 10: how many folks were expecting <em>that<em>? Is Ethan going to live? Maybe. Will Benny manage to find Ethan and keep watch over the "Pictured Ethan"? Maybe. Will Sarah find out what's really going on? Maybe. Will I show you what happens next? Maybe... but I need to see some _reviews_!**


	11. Discovery

**At the last part of the chapter is majority the events in the first chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>CLUELESS<strong>

Chapter 11: _Discovery_

Benny had explained some of what happened to Ethan to P.E. (Picture Ethan). P.E. was just confused; he didn't really know what else to be. But he saw Benny was worried. "Benny, have you tried to call Sarah?" P.E. asked.

"She won't answer her phone... she must be out with that brute Derek Benson." Benny grumbled. He wanted to go search for Ethan but if Ethan snuck out of the house at this time of the night he'd never hear the end of it from his parents. Although technically this wasn't Ethan, his presence needed to be seen or heard so his parents wouldn't suspect anything wrong. Benny was just hoping Ethan was okay and not hurt.

"So dude what am I supposed to do?" P.E. asked sitting on the bed.

Benny smiled, "Be yourself and don't answer any questions you don't know the answer to." Benny explained, "Although you took the picture of you five months ago, a lot can happen in five months."

"Obviously, I mean why would Sarah even go out with Derek Benson; he's nothing but an everyday high school bully." Ethan asked.

Benny was the fine one to talk about answers, he didn't really have one to why she was going out with Derek.

* * *

><p>An hour later Sarah and Erica made their way back to Erica's. They were walking upstairs to her room, Erica was still on Sarah about biting necks, drinking blood, and going on dates. "I'm telling you Sarah, you nor Derek will regret it." Erica whispered.<p>

"I'm _not _asking Derek about his blood Erica!" Sarah whispered loudly. They were whispering to keep from waking Erica's parents. If Erica's folks knew she was a vampire and going out for "late night bites", they'd flip.

Erica whispered walking in her room, "I'm just sayin' he-"

"Erica!" Sarah exclaimed loudly. Erica put a finger over her lips and made a "shh" sound. "Sorry." Sarah whispered following Erica. Sarah saw her cell phone on Erica's dresser top. She scrolled through her call list, "What the-" Sarah stopped still rolling through the log.

Erica walked over to Sarah, concerned at the look on her face, "What's up?" Sarah turned her cell phone to face Erica, "That's _Benny_ calling you like that? I _told_ you that geek wasn't right in the head!"

Sarah was about to call Benny back until her cell phone began to vibrate. "Here's Benny now." Sarah said answering. "Benny, _what is your problem_? Is something wrong?" Sarah asked more aggravated but still concerned.

"Sarah we've got a big problem, Ethan's gone?" Benny yelled in the phone, loud enough for Erica to hear clearly; although she would have made it out anyway.

Sarah and Erica exchanged a look, "What do you mean he's _gone, _Benny?" Sarah asked.

"How fast can you get over to Ethan's?" Benny asked her.

Sarah shook her head, "Give me five minutes." Sarah then ended the call.

"Ethan okay?" Erica asked, with some concern for him. Had it been Benny, she probably wouldn't have asked.

Sarah was now frustrated, "Who knows? Benny's been calling half the night..."

"Sarah..." Erica said putting a hand on her shoulder, "Don't start blaming yourself." Sarah was about to speak when Erica interrupted her, "I know how you are Sarah, something goes wrong around you, you start self-blaming."

Sarah snapped back, "Really Erica? The _one_ time I leave my cell phone!"

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah..." Erica sighed and let go of Sarah's shoulder. Sarah was then on her way to fly out the window, when she stepped on the ledge Erica asked, "Keep me posted?" Sarah gave Erica a weak smile and nodded at her before flying out of her window.

* * *

><p>Of all the chaos that was happening that night, excluding Ethan's parents and sister, Rory didn't know what was happening that night. One thing Rory <em>was <em>sure of, he needed an after midnight snack. Rory would take to the skies, the fields, or even people's property in search for food. One time Rory literally stuck his teeth into a horse, one that was about to be put down anyway; whether it'd been by a couple bullets or Rory.

Rory would have been out and back home earlier had it not been raining; he hated sneaking out in the middle of the night, his folks were sound sleepers and rarely got out of bed once they got in; but one of them always winds up needing to use the bathroom at some point in the middle of the night; Rory just lucky to be home and covered in bed when one of his folks had to handle late night business; he would fake sleep whenever they came to his room to check on him.

But anyway, tonight Rory had more thirst than hunger. True, Rory had his own stash of blood at home, but tonight he wanted it fresh. "I can't take it anymore!" Rory whined hoping he'd find some poor pathetic animal to take, instead of going after a person for their blood. But just then, Rory was placed in a trance. He got a whiff of something, something delicious. "This smell, it's blood... _sweet_ blood!" The aroma hit Rory's nose like it was the best smell he ever smelled; it was like sniffing a rose for the first time for Rory.

Rory then followed the blood into a bush by a tree where he saw something in it, something that looked dead. "Yes!" Rory exclaimed happily running to the bush. Rory began pulling what he thought was a random dead and bloody body out of the bushes, when he got it on the ground, it wasn't random or dead. Rory was shocked at what he found before him. "Ethan?" Rory asked confused and nervous. He looked at his best friend covered in this _sweet_ blood. Rory yelled, "Ethan!" But Ethan didn't do anything. Rory shook him, nothing. "Ethan!" Rory yelled, but got no response.

Rory couldn't hear Ethan's heart beating, he placed two fingers on Ethan's neck to feel for a pulse, he had one, but it was a very weak one. Rory really wanted the blood on Ethan though. Rory began to lean in on Ethan to proceed to lick some of it, but Rory came to his senses and quickly pulled back. "What am I doing, this is _Ethan_!" Rory who was now panicking, debated on what to do; this wasn't the first time Ethan's been beat up, but this topped all those other times. A first aid kit, a bag of ice and some rest wasn't going to help Ethan, not this time.

Rory pulled Ethan out of the bush and then picked his friend up, holding him in his arms and debated on which hospital to take Ethan; there were two hospitals in Whitechapel. To the east was Whitechapel General and to the west was Mercy. "Hang on Ethan." Rory said, using his super speed, then ran in the east direction; towards Whitechapel General.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 11: well, some of this you've already read but the NEXT few chapters will be the ones where you might fall out of your computer chair or roll of your bed. Slash? Still 5050 at this point; some want it, some don't. I don't think Ethan could even take that in the pain he's in right now. Review to see what happened with Rory and with Sarah.**


	12. Bad Few Days

**CLUELESS**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>This chapter and the next chapter was posted on November 28, 2011. <strong>**

**Sorry everyone, I had actually had four chapters ready for posting, but I needed to cut them down, chapters 12 and 13 are likely the longest in this story. What would have been chapters 12-15, hospital scenes (_My Babysitter's a Vampire_ isn't a daytime soap-opera and I don't want this story to take that path). But I will say this, I'm ready to learn more about _MBAV_ and season 2, the first season finale's cliffhanger has stuff running around in my mind! But anyway, here's the much awaited 12th chapter! Enjoy!**

**Note:** **this chapter is longer but it's mostly the writing itself, not dialogue.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12:<em> Bad Few Days<em> - Rewrite

**12 HOURS LATER**

It was morning and Ethan was in his own room in intensive care, until he became conscious, he was hooked up to a breathing machine with a tube coming out of his mouth. Benny's grandmother had made it earlier and she was talking to a doctor about Ethan's condition, it was not good. Benny, Rory, and Sarah didn't leave Ethan's side; each staring at him, hoping he would wake up. They all had questions and concerns going through their minds, but Rory probably had more than everyone else. Rory kept praying and hoping that he saved Ethan quick enough, he would occasionally look at his fingers where light blood stains were on his hands, as much as Rory scrubbed, rubbed, and washed his hands, specks of Ethan's blood remained.

But earlier that night, Rory had brought Ethan to the hospital, who was unconsciously holding on for dear life, the staff immediately took him from a distraught Rory. They placed him on a cart and immediately rushed him to surgery. The receptionist asked Rory to give out as much information on Ethan as he could, or wanted to. Then she asked Rory what happened to him, he told only what he knew and how he found Ethan. Rory then called Benny and Sarah to let them know what happened, they immediately came.

Before coming to the hospital Sarah called Erica to let her know what happened, Erica would have been there with them but she told Sarah that while she was there, if she had the urge to swipe blood, she would do it and not care. Sarah told her she would keep in touch with her and let her know how Ethan was. The spell created Ethan was at home in bed, masquerading as the real Ethan, he wasn't sleeping, he (and Benny) knew it was wrong to be deceiving his parents like they were, but nobody was ready to tell what really goes on in their lives everyday nor what happened to Ethan.

Benny was shaking his head before saying to them, "I shouldn't have left Ethan alone."

"Benny... it's nobody's fault, except the person who did this to Ethan." Sarah answered softly walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder. The two exchanged eye contact until they looked over across at Rory who was on the other side of Ethan's bed, the blond deep in thought. "You okay Rory?" Sarah asked him; he didn't acknowledge her. "Rory." She said a little more sternly. He then looked at her with a confused look and a 'huh' sound. "Are you okay?"

Rory weakly smiled at her, "Yeah... just thinking about who could have done this to E." Rory answered, "Maybe if I asked to stay the night, I might have could've stopped whoever kidnapped him." Rory and Sarah then saw a smile come across Benny's face. "What's so funny?" Rory asked confused at what was comical about that.

"I don't know Rory..." Benny lightly chuckled, "You're not much of a butt kicking vampire." Sarah smiled at that, Rory didn't at first but he shrugged it; any other time he'd bicker with Benny about it, but he didn't want to do it while Ethan was in a hospital bed. He wanted to call Benny a "false sorcerer" so badly though.

Just then Benny's grandmother came into the room after talking with Ethan's doctor. "Is Ethan gonna be okay Ms. Weir?" Sarah asked.

"Eventually darling. He's got a few cracked ribs, he had severe blood loss, and severe trauma to head and back." She explained to them. All three of them then got a pained expression on their faces.

Benny then asked her, "Gram, can't you do a little... you know..." He made a gesture with his fingers to insinuate magic.

"Well Benny it doesn't work like that for one, and for two, it wouldn't be a good idea to do it while Ethan's here in the hospital. When Ethan gets out of the hospital, I can give him something to speed up his recovery; but that's pretty much it, it's pretty much all on Ethan."

The four of them then just stared at Ethan's unconscious form.

**THE NEXT DAY**

It was a beautiful Sunday and Sarah and Benny came and left the hospital repeatedly. They would talk and whisper into Ethan's ears, hold his hands.

Little did anyone know, Jesse was outside the hospital spying on them in a tree. He had Derek's cell phone with him, making Sarah think that he had just decided to up and dump her. He knew she would wonder where Derek disappeared to so quickly when she went back to school tomorrow. "I hate to see you sad like this Sarah, but soon I will make you forget about your sadness and that walking vampire snack, Ethan. You'll see." Jesse didn't want Ethan dead, just to suffer, he knew Ethan wouldn't be quick about telling his friends he did it to him; but he knew at some point it would come out. Jesse needed to confront Ethan one more time to make sure he wouldn't talk... Jesse was pondering on how because he was sure Sarah and Benny wouldn't be staying away from his bedside.

But then, a light bulb went off and Jesse got an evil smirk on his face.

Mrs. Weir wasn't a fan of lies, she hates when Benny does it; but this is one time when she didn't want the truth out. She hated to have Benny lie to the Morgan's and tell them he said it was okay for Ethan to spend the weekend at their house but she didn't want the Morgan's to be suspicious and she thought it was best that they not know, unless it got worse for the real Ethan. But it nagged at her, because she knew if the shoe were on the other foot, she'd want to know if Benny was somewhere hurt or needed help.

**2 DAYS LATER**

That Monday they all went to school, even Ethan's duplicate to keep Ethan's attendance up; but they all had a hard time focusing on their classes, Ethan was on their minds all day, the duplicate Ethan almost being neglected. But if it were a contest between Sarah, Rory, and Benny on who were taking it the hardest it would really be a tie. But Rory's attitude had changed since the night he rescued Ethan; at times he'd be somber, others he'd be angry or either quiet. Normally Rory would run around school admiring the cheerleaders or the volleyball players or trying to pester Erica - today he was to himself. Whenever Benny or Sarah saw him they tried to ask him how he was holding up; Rory would answer 'fine' and walk away like nothing.

From afar, Jesse was carefully watching Sarah; to see how she was handling things. He didn't really feel bad about what he did to Ethan, but he hated to see Sarah carrying a long face, he knew he would make a move soon. That Monday afternoon after school Rory had just disappeared, they decided to just meet at the hospital; Sarah and Benny met, but no Rory. They were sitting in Ethan's room, Benny keeping his cell phone close and on vibrate. "What the hell is Rory doing, I've called, sent texts." Benny said.

"We should have kept a closer eye on him... Erica says he passed by her in the hallways, he just ignored her; no "hello good lookin'", nothing." Sarah added.

Benny sighed, "He didn't come to lunch either. He rarely eats though, even before he got turned. Rory usually likes to be with E and me at lunch, mostly to watch the girls though or talk about a movie or video game coming out."

"I just hope Rory's not about to do something foolish... usually he does." Sarah commented holding on to one of Ethan's hands.

* * *

><p>Rory was at the site outside the cemetery where he found Ethan. He had his arms folded and he looked down on the ground to see dark brown patches in the grass, it was Ethan's dried blood. Rory crouched down and gently touched the dry spot. Rory whispered pained touching a spot where his friend had bled, "Ethan what happened to you here man?" Rory's cell phone kept going off in his pocket, it was Benny, he kept sending Benny to voicemail; he didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. Rory had a weird feeling, being where Ethan was that night, but he shrugged it; he just felt something that he's felt before, like an aura maybe.<p>

He was about to turn off his cell phone until his finger slipped onto another place on his touch screen, it was pictures in his cell phone's photo gallery; he saw one that he actually meant to delete from his phone but never actually did; it was Ethan's baby picture that a demon that possessed Sarah viraled to the entire high school. Rory sat there and stared at it for a moment before a smile began to grow on his face, the first smile on his face in days. "Ethan's kinda cute as a baby, can't believe I kept this." Rory commented chuckling, he thought a second at what he had just said but shrugged it as well and continued to admire the cute baby picture on his screen, before turning off his cell phone.

* * *

><p>It was night and Sarah and Benny were just sitting there watching the unconscious Ethan, wishing what they were staring at was some horrible nightmare. Visiting hours are almost up and Rory still hadn't shown. "When I went to the bathroom I called Erica and practically had to beg her to see if Rory was home... she sneaked to his house and it was just his parents." Sarah told Benny.<p>

"Yeah and Gramma said Rory didn't show up at her place... so what's he doing?" Benny asked her.

Sarah shook her head, "Could be a number of things knowing Rory, but how he's been lately..." Sarah trailed, she and Benny not even trying to bring something tragic to mind.

"I could have done a GPS search with his cell phone had he not turned it off and he left his backpack at home." Benny commented. He saw how Sarah said nothing, he saw her giving him a confused expression; wondering how Benny knew about the backpack or how he could do a GPS search on Rory's phone. "Uhhhh... don't ask."

Sarah shook her head, "Don't really want to know."

Benny smiled and looked at his helpless best friend lying in the bed, "I feel bad for Ethan, but I kinda feel bad for the Morgan's too."

"Yeah, I know what you mean; a fake Ethan's masquerading as their son, while the real Ethan is in a hospital bed after someone tried to kill him." Sarah replied gripping Ethan's hand.

Benny smiled not taking his eyes off of Ethan, "Well, at least my spell didn't backfire and the fake Ethan didn't spiral out of control... E would be so proud."

"Yeah he would." Sarah agreed.

Benny's phone then vibrated in his jacket pocket, it was a text message, from his grandma. "No!" Benny groaned, kinda childishly.

"What?" Sarah asked shocked looking at him.

Benny read the message on his cell phone, "Spell backfired! Gram says the fake Ethan keeps screaming about melting and is running around the house like a mad man, Gram thinks I did something wrong."

Sarah just smiled, and whispered in Ethan's ear, "He's still making a mess of his spells Ethan."

"Am not!" Benny said in Ethan's other ear.

Sarah giggled a little bit, before saying in his ear, "We really just want you to wake up Ethan, and we miss you."

"Yeah." Benny agreed in his ear.

Sarah and Benny were saying their goodbyes so they could help Benny's grandmother get some control over the spell created doppelganger of Ethan. Though Ethan was unconscious, he thought he heard their voices in his ears, it was very faint and it sounded more of groaning and grumbled mumbling under what sounded like air blowing. In Ethan's unconscious mind he was thinking, "_It sounds like Sarah and Benny, wish I could see them, or make out what they're saying!_" Sarah was by Ethan's side every day since he'd been in the hospital, always holding his hands, he could feel it, but he couldn't tighten his hand.

In the car on the drive to Benny's, Benny noticed Sarah was more unnerved than she had been lately. "He's gonna be okay Sarah." Benny said with confidence, but inside he had doubts. But nothing could prepare Benny for what was about to come out of Sarah's mouth.

"I know Benny." Sarah said focusing on her driving, "I haven't told Erica yet, but here." Sarah handing Benny her cell phone while keeping another hand on the wheel.

Benny was shocked at what Sarah wanted him to see. He read what was on her phone and looked at her, shocked, his mouth agape. "Wow. Sarah. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Benny. Who cares about Derek?" Sarah asked, she really wasn't phased by it, she cared and focused her attention more on Ethan. "A tip for you Benny; when ever you get a date, if she breaks up with you in a text message, she wasn't any good for a girlfriend anyway. I see why you guys dislike the jock population at our school."

Benny simply smiled, he was shocked how well Sarah was taking it, most girls get broken up by a guy and they are crying about it for days, but then again, Sarah wasn't most girls.

**End of chapter 12, the first part of this two-parter. Will Ethan live or will he die? And what is the gang going to do? Brace yourself for the answer (chapter 13). **


	13. Waking

**CLUELESS**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter and the previous chapter was posted on November 28, 2011. Sorry if they are a little long (but I kind of owe it to you guys). Thanks for all the reviews so far and enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 13: _Waking _- Rewrite

Later that night, Rory snuck into the hospital, all was well until he got up to the intensive care floor. He would have tried to sneak in through Ethan's window in the hospital but someone would have had to open the window and invite him in, so he had to do it the "old fashioned" way. Rory was almost to Ethan's room when a doctor in the room was in the doorway, Rory jumped back, shocked someone was standing there. "Young man what are you doing here? Visiting hours are way over." She asked him.

"Uh, um..." Rory stuttered trying to think of an excuse, he simply told her what he wanted. "Look, I just want to see my friend, for five minutes." Rory saw the doctor fold her arms, "Please?" he asked, almost in a begging tone.

The doctor then relaxed her arms, "I shouldn't do this, but you can have a few minutes with him. Come on."

Rory then got a smile on his face and said, "Thank you." Rory immediately went over to one side of Ethan's bed, the doctor to the other, checking his vitals and his IV's. Rory just stared at Ethan's blank and unconscious face for a moment before noticing something with his eyes. "Hey doc, what's up with his eyes, it looks like he's blinking with them closed." Rory would have found it funny, had it not been Ethan.

"It's just REM." The doctor answered writing something on Ethan's chart. She noticed Rory said nothing and was looking at her with a confused expression. "Rapid eye movement." Rory's eyes just blinked, he was lost. "Aren't you in high school, don't you take health or something?"

Rory smiled and looked at the ground, "I zone out in health class." Rory looked at his friend, "Ethan's usually the one who keeps me paying attention."

"Well all it is, is your friend is in a comatose state, basically just sleeping and either he's seeing some events playing out in his head or either he's dreaming; which is why his eyes appear to seem like he's blinking." The doctor explained. She saw Rory actually seemed interested, but the doctor was curious, "Young man I have to ask, do you have any idea who did this to him or what happened?"

Rory shook his head at her, "I wish I knew." Rory still looking at Ethan, he asked her, "When is he gonna... wake up?"

"It could be a matter of hours or even a few more days. That's another reason why we have yet to sedate your friend." The doctor explained.

Rory asked shocked, "He's in pain?"

"I don't know, he's going to have to wake up and tell us first." The doctor answered. She thought she saw a pained look come across Rory's face. "Young man, this is good news. I've seen kids come through in a lot worse shape, sad to say. And especially since you brought him in immediately, he should awaken soon, maybe a lot sooner than you think." Rory just stared at her, "I probably shouldn't do this since visiting hours are over, but I'll give you a few minutes." The doctor said walking out of the room.

Rory basically froze where he was, staring at Ethan. He didn't know what shocked him more; the fact Ethan was close to death or the fact he was almost willing to snack on Ethan while he was close to death. Rory was then looking at the tubing in Ethan's arm, one in particular, the one that was transfusing blood into him. He looked at the blood bag hanging on a stand next to an IV drip bag, Rory sharply looked away and whispered, "Ethan you would be ashamed of me I just know it." Rory sighed, "How Sarah has self-control, I'll never understand." It also didn't help that Rory had not drank blood since the night before he found Ethan in the shape he was in. Rory was like a drug-addict going through withdrawal, blood withdrawal; what surprised him more, no one noticed, especially not Sarah or Erica, but then again he was avoiding them.

Rory wanted to talk to Ethan, but he felt it a loss because of the dangling blood dip and since Ethan couldn't talk back to him. "Goodnight Ethan." Rory simply said before exiting the room.

* * *

><p>At the Weir residence, Sarah and Benny saw the weirdest thing. The photographed duplicate of Ethan was sitting on the couch, shirtless, with a wet cloth on his forehead, and bunch of fans with the air conditioning blowing on him. He looked like he was in agony, his tongue was out the side of his mouth and he was panting like a dog. Grandma Weir stared at Benny sharply, arms folded, "Benjamin Andrew Weir what did you do wrong?"<p>

Benny groaned when she said his full name, he stammered, "Gram I-I swear, I did the spell right! I studied it before I recited it, I replaced the right words, I swear!"

Ms. Weir heard the duplicate groaning dryly, "Drink the water dear." She handed him a glass off the coffee table. She treated the duplicate as she would Ethan. "Perhaps _I _should have done the spell. This is the reason I don't like fooling with spells that involve duplicates, copies, and doubles, it _always _leads to trouble, always Benny."

"Maybe I should have took a picture of Ethan in the hospital with that antique camera!" Benny joked.

Ms. Weir no Sarah found it funny, in unison they both said "No!" Sarah continued, "The last thing we need right now is an evil Ethan running loose. We could barely get a handle the evil you and Hannah Price."

"Which reminds me, are you sure you destroyed all of the pictures taken?" Ms. Weir asked raising an eyebrow and eyeing Benny.

Benny's eyes shifted before he answered, "Ethan literally destroyed the ones Hannah took. And I flushed mine down a toilet. I think he could have been rehabilitated!" Sarah and his grandmother eyed him sternly. "Maybe not." Benny said quickly and silently.

"I suppose the ink could have ran while you flushed it." Grandma Weir added. She shrugged it and let it go since nothing seemed to literally develop since then. She then turned to the duplicate Ethan that looked as if he was about to melt.

Benny then began to search for his spell book, he dumped everything out of his jacket pockets before dumping everything out of his shoulder bag on the coffee table. "Gram-ma I swear I did the spell right, I wrote it down in the back of the book in case this happened." He handed his grandma the spell book and she eyed the spell.

They then heard the duplicate Ethan ask slowly getting his voice back, "Could you turn off the AC, I feel a little better now."

Benny, his grandmother, and Sarah just stared at him shocked. Benny then chuckling, "I _knew _I did that spell right!"

"Really Benny?" Sarah asked him folding her arms.

Grandma Weir looked at Benny, "Slow down Sherlock, he's been complaining about being hot all night, why is he suddenly getting cool?"

"Low blood?" Benny asked jokingly. Sarah shook her head as Benny's grandma gently but forcefully slapped him in the back of the head. "Sorry. Sorry." Benny then began placing his things back into his bag.

As Grandma Weir was walking to the air conditioning thermostat the duplicate Ethan yelled, "Wait, stop! It's warm again!"

"Come on man!" Benny yelled dropping his bag, the contents falling out.

The duplicate then reversed what he said, "You can turn it off now." Ms. Weir then walked back to the thermostat as Benny began placing the spilled contents of his bag back into it. "It's hot again!"

"What's going on?" Sarah asked, "It seems like he gets hot when you get closer to the thermostat or when Benny drops his bag." Mrs. Weir walked closer to them and Sarah looked at Benny, "Drop your bag."

Benny shrugged before dropping it on the floor, the contents falling back out, "Well then could you pick all this up?" Sarah squinted her eyes before they looked at the doppelganger. "He's fine now!" Benny yelled, "But what about my bag is making him hot?"

Ms. Weir walked over to an object on the floor and picked it up, "It could be this." She was holding the picture frame where Benny ripped the Ethan in it to perform the doppelganger spell. "You did the spell including the picture frame Benny! It got warm in your shoulder bag, and thus it warmed up the Ethan double."

"How is that possible?" Sarah asked confused.

Ms. Weir shook her head, "With magic, anything's possible."

"So I did it again huh?" Benny said, but his tone wasn't a disappointed one, but an aggravated one. "Benny screws up, yet again! I guess I got Rory beat!"

Ms. Weir watched her grandson's tone change, "You made a simple mistake Benjamin, calm yourself."

"I can't right now grandma!" Benny said grabbing up his things before running upstairs. He stopped mid-way and said, "It's my fault that a duplicate Ethan is sitting on my couch almost naked and it's my fault my best friend could be dying!" Benny then ran all the way upstairs before Sarah and Ms. Weir heard a door slam.

Ms. Weir looked at Sarah, "He's just going through a bad time right now, as well all are with Ethan in the hospital."

"I know. Me too. So is Rory, he's not himself and we haven't really seen him after school the past two days." Sarah replied.

Ms. Weir and Sarah looked at the Ethan double who seemed to be in a sad mood too. Ms. Weir turned to Sarah assuring her, "I'll talk to Benny."

Meanwhile Benny was upstairs, on the floor sitting by his bed, looking at his spell book, Benny then recklessly threw the book across the room before putting his face in his hands, gently sobbing. Benny was never one to show emotion, last time he cried was when he was a little boy, he, Rory, and Ethan getting picked on by bullies in elementary school but eventually Benny just stopped showing tears around older children, he'd take a beating, picking, or name calling and shrug it or laugh it off. But this was one beating he couldn't take, because Ethan took it. Benny eventually stopped sobbing and leaned against his bed, just thinking.

* * *

><p>The following morning Benny walked to school alone; no Rory, no Sarah, and regrettably no Ethan. His grandmother tried to tell Benny none of what happened was truly his fault; Benny's head was agreeing with her, his heart was still blaming himself. Benny and Sarah sat through their first and second period classes before recess, Ethan on their minds, despite the appearance of the normal duplicate as a filler, the day might have seem normal to the other White Chapel students, but they knew otherwise.<p>

It was recess and Benny was to himself, the doppelganger Ethan with Sarah, eyeing the spell in his spell book. Benny was about to walk back inside when he heard short hissing sounds. He looked around and saw Erica trying to seek his attention, she was standing under a tree wearing sunglasses. Benny walked over to her in confusion, before she could say anything he asked, "What's wrong with you, sprung a leak?"

"Ha ha, funny geek." Erica replied flatly, "Sarah wouldn't be too happy if I saw you walking around here moping."

Benny shook his head, "Do you really care Erica?"

"Slow down Harry Potter, about Sarah yes, you or the other two geeks, not so much. But I do hope the better of you three recovers quickly." Erica answered.

Benny nodded his head slowly before pointing, "Uh-huh. Well I'm gonna go."

"Hang on a sec..." Erica then paused in thought, trying to remember who she was talking to again.

"Benny." He said.

"Yeah... look, it's one thing Sarah is down in the dumps but you two dorks aren't acting like yourselves, usually the other is running around trying to score a date with practically every girl here and you, you usually try to seek out Della and impress her with magic." Erica continued.

Benny sighed, "So? Ethan's on the brink of death, nobody is exactly in a mood to party! And Della, she stopped talking to me after the dance a few months ago, apparently I got a can of "Rory Repellant" that I didn't know about!" He looked up to see Erica smiling, "What's so funny?" Benny asked irritated.

"You lost Della... to the Freak of the Night? HA!" Erica laughed but stopped when she saw Benny was serious. Erica took off her sunglasses and unconsciously put a hand on his shoulder, "I'll tell you the same thing I told Sarah; Ethan, he might be a nerd, but he's a pretty strong one... he's gonna pull through." Erica said confidently. At that moment Benny and Erica were staring at each other, but soon Erica saw where her hand was and she snatched it away, clearing her throat and taking a step back from Benny, the both of them lightly blushing. Erica continued sternly with, "Oh yeah and if you tell _anyone_ we talked, I swear I'll kill you and drink your blood."

Benny awkwardly chuckled and nervously replied as Erica walked off, "You got it! Won't tell a soul." Erica continued walking, a smile creeping on her face.

* * *

><p>Speaking of Rory, he decided to ditch school and sit by Ethan's bedside at the hospital. He knew Ethan and everyone else would call him crazy for skipping school, but Rory thought it all out. He would later hack into the school's mainframe and change his attendance so it would show up in the computer system as "present" for the day or days he ditched. He'd try to make up some lie to fool the teachers later. The few people of the hospital staff's morning shift knew Rory was there and that it was the middle of a school week, but when they saw where he was heading, they knew what he was doing and they ignored it.<p>

Rory was whispering in Ethan's ears, "Dude, you will never guess what I've done! I've skipped school, just to be here with you." Rory was smiling at it but then frowned, "You'd probably be pissed at me though Ethan... I don't even really know why I skipped school." Truthfully Rory didn't, something just nagged at him in the back of his head; mostly guilt. Rory then gripped one of Ethan's hands, "Look Ethan... I don't have many friends, barely you and Benny but I... at least you pay attention to me, more so than Benny or Sarah and Erica. The same goes for when I get idiotic ideas, if it weren't for you I'd probably be in so much mischief." Rory laughed at the end of that.

Rory gripped Ethan's hand tighter, almost to the point of breaking it if he gripped any harder, "Dude please, could you just wake up? Benny did a spell to create a double to keep up appearances, but it's not the same. Everyone misses you... I miss you, that squeaky voice and "snortty" chuckle of yours. Besides, I can't play video games with Benny, when he thinks he's about to lose he starts cheating!" Rory was about to let go of Ethan's hand until he heard short beeps of a machine monitoring Ethan's vitals. "Ethan?" Rory asked, looking at the monitors, but not truly understanding them; he then felt the hand that his was in began tightening around his.

Rory looked up to Ethan's face to see his eyes twitching rapidly. Rory released his grip on Ethan's hand and flew to the doorway and yelled, "Hey doc, get in here!" Soon after a doctor ran out of one room down the hall to Ethan's. Rory ran back of to Ethan and grabbed one his hands, soon as he did he saw Ethan's eyes shoot open, but they were cloudy; he was having a vision.

_Ethan was seeing something that actually entertained him; he saw the 'cubile animus' flash first before seeing Jesse taking a harsh beating, Jesse was immediately slammed to the ground, covered in dirt and had leaves in his hair. Ethan didn't see who was beating the evil vampire, but he knew it was going to happen_.

The vision then ended and moments later Ethan woke up, noticing a bunch of people crowded over him.

**End of chapter 13: he's back! But there in lies the rub... you guys know what to do to make this story keep rollin': reviewin'! Also notice that Benny/Erica (or Bennica I do believe) bit I threw in there. On _MBAV_ they might have Rory chasing after Erica (and every other girl) but it's kinda obvious Benny and Erica are one of a kind and are made for each other. Chapters 12 and 13 might be the last "long" chapters, sorry if grammar mistakes were made. Start reviewing.**


	14. Remembering, The Wrong Things

**CLUELESS**

Chapter 14: _Remembering... The Wrong Things_

Doctors and nurses kicked Rory out of Ethan's room in intensive care. They were about to move him but they took the tubing out of Ethan's mouth which was helping him breathe while he was unconscious, since he was breathing on his own now. They then checked all his vital signs before one by one doctors and nurses left the room, leaving Ethan and his primary to themselves for her to ask him a few questions. "So Mr. Morgan you really don't know what happened to you?" Ethan shook his head. "What is the last thing you remember?" She asked him. Ethan shrugged his shoulders, "Can you talk?" the doctor asked, Ethan hadn't said a word since they took the tubing out.

"I guess so." Ethan said groggily. He looked to see the doctor awaiting an answer to the former question, "The last thing I remember is being at my house with my friends, Sarah and Rory were about to go home, Benny and I were about to watch a movie downstairs."

The young doctor nodded her head with a "hmm" sound following, "Did you get in a fight with these friends? Although I've seen them around here everyday, especially that blonde kid outside, they don't appear to be the type."

Ethan then asked her, "What day is this?"

"It's a Thursday, you've been unconscious four, five days; it's expected in your case." She answered flipping through Ethan's chart. "When your little blonde friend brought you in you were covered in blood and were soaking wet. With severe blood loss you were covered head to toe with contusions and abrasions, a few cracked ribs and injuries to the head and back corresponding with blunt force trauma. And to top it all off, you've had fever between 100 and 102 the past few days, but that's what happens when you brawl in the rain." The doctor looked at Ethan who was paying attention to her. "You understand this fully?"

Ethan nodded and hoarsely answered, "I do pretty well (cough) in health class. (cough) I don't remember _brawling_."

"With the injuries to head you've had, I'm very surprised you know who you are." The doctor had a smile on her face, Ethan did not; "It's just a mild case of post-traumatic amnesia."

Ethan coughed before asking, "Isn't that what happens to women in soap operas? They (cough) _never_ remember!"

The doctor chuckled, surprised that Ethan had a sense of humor, "You must not be that great in health class, the women in soap operas have _retrograde_ amnesia whereas you have post-traumatic amnesia, you'll likely remember what happened soon; it'll either start as bits-and-pieces or either you'll just remember the whole event."

"Swell." Ethan said flatly.

The doctor then told him, "We're going to move you to your own room on the 5th floor and out of intensive-care, unless you want us to stick the tubes back in your mouth?" she joked, Ethan shook his head. "Okay, in the meantime I'll contact your grandmother and I'll let you have a visitor, one that insisted on being by your bedside, he even skipped school today."

"_He_?" Ethan asked her suppressing a cough. He thought that Sarah would have been by his bedside.

The doc answered walking out of Ethan's room to call "his grandmother", "Yeah, a nice blonde kid, he really was hoping for a speedy recovery I think." Before she exited she said, "He's a little better than your brown-haired friend, at least he's not trying to flirt with every female nurse on staff."

"Benny." he said quietly, a smile on his face.

Not soon after the doctor went out, a nervous and excited Rory came bursting in, "Ethan! Duuuuddeee whaaazzzup?" Rory immediately hugged Ethan.

"Rory (cough), Rory (cough), too tight... hurts." Ethan tried to say tugging on Rory.

Rory quickly let go of Ethan, but gently. "Sorry." Rory said smiling at his friend. "I would say you look great dude, but I would be lying through my fangs." Rory joked. But Rory then was serious, "Dude what the hell happened to you?"

Ethan blinked at Rory and said lowly, "Dude, I have no idea. (cough) Doc says I got amnesia and likely (cough cough) the flu or something, it's going to be a while before I remember fully." Rory nodded in understanding, "The doctor said you brought me here, do you know what happened?"

Rory shook his head, "Only you and your attacker know." Ethan got an irritated frown on his face and forced his head back onto his pillow. "Careful E, that bandage is wrapped around your head for a reason."

"I've been racking my brain here for the past few minutes, Rory; I really can't remember... and I don't think I want to." Ethan replied, snot coming out of his nose. Rory saw a Kleenex box on a table across the room, he got one and handed it to Ethan. "Thanks." he said accepting it, "And thanks for rescuing me too."

Rory smiled, "They don't call me Vampire Ninja for nothing!"

"Yeah well you were a little late (cough), but better late than never I suppose." Ethan said blowing his nose into the tissue. He then looked up to Rory, "Now I have a question for _you_, why the hell are you _skipping school_, are you _nuts_?" Ethan then coughed violently.

Rory hated hearing the coughing, to him it sounded like someone fighting for their last breath, "Dude, do you want to see if I can get you some water or something?"

"No (clears throat), you gonna answer my question?" Ethan asked.

Rory evading the initial question, "I'm not _nuts_...", Rory saw Ethan's facial expression was blank and he just blinking. "O-okay so I skipped school, would you have wanted to wake up in the hospital alone and confused?"

"I still _am_ confused Rory? What are you going to do when your parents find out?" Ethan said, his voice having low strength. He then looked at Rory with a shocked expression, "_Your _parents, what about (cough) _mine_?"

Rory lightly chuckled, "Benny covered that; you've got a double a school _right now_ being _you_! How sweet is _that_?"

"You guys don't learn." Ethan stated, "The last time Benny let doubles get created, they wanted an evil takeover."

While Rory continued, "Well this one's not evil; he's keeping your folks from worrying about _you_, he's doing your homework, chores..." Ethan blanked out, while Rory continued his rambling. Ethan was noticing something about the blonde boy, he was pale, paler than usual and he looked weak out of the eyes. "...Ethan are you paying attention to me?" Ethan blinked rapidly before nodding. "How do you feel?" Rory asked him.

Ethan sighed looking at a bruise on his upper arm, "Like I've been in a fight with a strong circus freak, and then cooked in an oven set to 450 degrees." He heard a light chuckle from Rory. "Has everything been, the usual?"

"A regular strong circus freak or a mutnat strong circus freak?" Rory asked him goofily. Ethan titled his head to the side. "Nothing tried to take over the school, the town, the people; it's been relatively quiet. Except Principal Hicks is still trying to figure out who stuck bologna and pencils on the ceiling in his office last week." Rory answered laughing.

Ethan asked him, "Didn't _you _do that?"

"No." Rory answered quickly.

Ethan shook his head and said quietly, "Rory, Rory, Rory... what are we gonna do with you?"

"Nothing can be done about _this _vampire!" Rory bellowed more goofy. Ethan just shook his head. As much as he wanted to yell at Rory for being stupid and skipping class, he didn't, nor could he. He would have taken a preference to Sarah's company, or even Benny's; but he wouldn't complain, Rory being there beats being alone. Rory then went from being goofy to being serious again when he asked Ethan, "You sure you don't remember what happened to you?"

Ethan sighed, "Rory, I don't remember, unless you know a way to jump-start my brain," he then saw Rory was about to make a suggestion, "And not how people's brain's are "jump-started" in some sci-fi film."

"Do you guys think I'm always thinking and doing things _idiotic all_ the time?" Rory asked him, slightly irritated.

Ethan answered, though he could barely talk loudly, Rory heard every word, "Well, it _is_ how you operate. You never listen or think (cough) things through. Usually bad things happen; you're a vampire, you one time stuck a radio in my chimney (cough) dead and possessed animals coming out of the walls of my house, you fell in love with an animated doll, _you_ were possessed by an angry (cough cough) tree spirit, we had to try to keep you away from Doug Mackowski before he found out _you_ were a vampire, and do I need to remind you about the ghost you let out of the board game a few months ago?" Ethan coughing afterwards.

Rory felt the need to retaliate; "Why are you blaming _me_? _Benny _was trying to impress Della and gave dead animals angry spirits in the first place! _Benny _left his spell book in plain view for _anyone _to get at it, _your little sister_ animated her Debbie Dazzle doll, I thought she was some random hot girl! For the record Doug _never_ figured out _I _was a vampire, he found out _Sarah _was! Me becoming a vampire, being possessed by a vengeful tree spirit, and the ghost that came out of the game board _is _my fault, but _you_ guys are as much to blame!"

Ethan stared at Rory, shocked at what he had just said, which was all in retrospect, the truth, "Listen Rory I-"

"Forget it!" Rory snapped, to Ethan's shock. "I'm glad you're okay Ethan, but I _don't_ want this now." Rory grabbed his backpack.

Ethan was confused, perhaps he pushed the wrong button on Rory, "Dude (cough), you're _leaving_?" Rory didn't answer him, he just walked out of the room. "Rory!" Ethan tried to scream, a hacking cough to come afterwards. Ethan shook his head, "What the hell did I just do?" he asked himself.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time at White Chapel High, Sarah and Erica were at a table to themselves and a few other girls sitting next to them. Sarah and Erica weren't eating, more talking, and more Sarah talking. "Am I boring you, Erica?" Erica's attention was elsewhere; Erica simply looked at Sarah, confusion on her face. "I'm trying to tell you about a guy who just broke up with me in a text message and you're daydreaming!"<p>

"I was listening Sarah! Derek broke up with you in a text, he'll get his." Erica answered sternly. Sarah's eyes were blinking rapidly, "I'm not gonna make him dinner if that's what you're worried about; I was talking about taking a more _humane _approach."

Sarah replied with a quiet 'uh-huh' before asking her, "What is so important over there that you're almost ignoring me?"

Erica sighed, "Look, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm worried about Albert Einstein over there." Erica pointed.

Sarah's face grew a smile when she looked to see who she was pointing at, it was Benny, who was sitting alone at another table across the lunch room, reading a book that for once wasn't his spell book, "Ah! So you do care about him a little bit!"

Erica yelled, "No! I just... I tried to make him feel better about the lead ner- Ethan." She answered.

"What is wrong Erica admitting that you care about him, even a little?" Sarah asked. "Is your rep around the school really that important to you?" Sarah then whispered to her getting up, "You used to be a geek too."

Erica scoffed, "Yeah, _used_ to be, and where are you going?"

"To sit by my _geeky _friend; I'll save you a spot _when _you change you mind." Sarah answered walking over to the lonely Benny and sitting in front of him. "How ya doin' Benny?" Sarah asked compassionately.

Benny put down his book and sighed, "I need E, Sarah."

"I know Benny... I do too. Where is RV?" Sarah asked looking around.

Benny simply answered, "Haven't seen Count Dorkula all day. Not looking for him. I guess in times of great stress even _Rory_ can change, even if it's for the worse." Benny felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket, he took it out and shook his head when he saw who sent him a text, "Speaking of Count Dorkula, wonder what he's up to now."

Sarah smiled and shook her head at Benny's comments but she saw his facial expression change from an aggravated one to a shocked or surprised one. "What's Rory saying?" Sarah asked him curiously.

Benny looked up at Sarah, with a smile. "Vampire Geek may not be as much of a geek as we thought. He skipped school to go to the hospital... he says _Ethan's AWAKE!_" Benny shouted happily handing her his phone to read Rory's text, a smile creeping on Sarah's face, she was so relieved to hear the news. "I think I'm going to dance on the table!" Benny yelled.

Sarah grabbed his arm and shook her head, eyes bulged. "Dance on a table at home, not here!"

"Gram-ma would _kill_ me if I danced on a table at home." Benny answered.

Sarah replied sternly, "_I'm _going to kill you if you dance on one here!"

Benny just chuckled nervously and awkwardly before asking her happily, "What's the plan?"

"Buy Ethan some flowers and a card and go to the hospital and talk to him. Then see if he can tell us who tried to kill him." Sarah answered determinedly.

Benny nodded his head at her, "I agree with that plan!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Jesse's plans were still in play; months ago after Ethan let the souls free from the <em>cubile animus <em>Jesse needed a back-up plan, at a cemetery outside White Chapel, Jesse was kneeling by a grave, his grandfather's grave. It could be told by the grave's engraved writing and stone rubbing. "Oh Pa-pa how proud of me you would be... but at the same token you might be ashamed of me. Seeking power and immortality from a vampire, starting a cult, but it's taken me over 200 years but in a matter of days... I might just be the most powerful being to ever walk this planet... too bad I have to overturn the ground by your final resting place to get what I want."

Jesse then reach by a tree where a shovel was and started quickly digging. Jesse then stopped to say, "Besides, you were just another human." Jesse then began whacking at the ground hard with the shovel in anger, "Just another stupid (whack), pathetic (whack), weak (whack) human (whack whack)!" Jesse then hit something with a loud thud. Jesse threw the shovel and dug around in the damp dirt and pulled out an old carved wooden box. This box wasn't the _cubile animus_, more like a box built by hand and thrown together with oak or pine. Jesse saw an old book in the box, he opened it and it was cut out in a square shape to fit an object, but Jesse was angry that what he was looking for was not there, just a note which was scribbled with a feather-pen.

Jesse shook his head, "Find _conjector_. Find _animus latro_." (Find seer. Find soul robber/stealer) Jesse then slammed the box onto the ground, it breaking into pieces. Jesse sneered, "Grandfather you always were a fan of riddles, sadly I am not." Jesse just continued to look at the message before commenting, "I know a seer... too bad he's in intensive care." Jesse then began grinning, "No reason why I can't check up on his condition." Jesse kicked the broken box back into the ground before taking the shovel and putting dirt back over it. "Guess you wanted your "soul stealer" out of the wrong hands Pa-pa, bet you'd never think your own blood would be said wrong hands, but then again, maybe you did." Jesse chuckled, still placing dirt back over the broken box.

**And there goes chapter 14, bet no one was expecting the chapter to end this way. Jesse's up to something evil (when isn't he?), and Rory, you can't blame Rory for being Rory; Ethan's learning that the hard way. Small Benny/Erica (Bennica) there. Chapter 15, it's gonna blow my faithful readers away if they haven't already been; to see what I've got planned, you must ****review!**


	15. Rory Plus Confusion Equals Grave Secrets

**CLUELESS**

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas! Before you guys read, let me do some replying:<p>

I-AIN'T-GONNA-TELL-YOU-MY-NAME: 50/50. Got people who'd rather leave them as is, others want Ethan/Rory. I think I've got a way to satisfy both, I think.

AA Dragon: I'm open to options!

Unknown on 2011-12-19 (chapter 14): Hmm. Great minds think alike, but there's a huge [maybe even unexpected] twist.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: <em>Rory, Plus Confusion, Equals Grave Secrets?<em>

A few hours later after school was dismissed, Benny and Sarah rushed to the hospital to be by Ethan's bedside. After Rory left, he was moved from intensive care to his own room on a lower floor. Sarah would have invited Erica but she couldn't give Ethan her full attention and keep Erica from swiping blood in anyway she could, Erica was a risk to the hospital staff and the patients; she'd either steal the blood stored, steal the blood from a drip bag or simply sink her fangs into a doctor or even the patients. Sarah knew Erica wasn't completely heartless when it came down to her literal bloodlust, she probably wouldn't just sink her fangs into a patient, but she'd sink one in a doctor or nurse; especially if one were in his 20s or early 30s and looked like a hunk.

Benny made a sucking sound and asked in a pained tone, "Duuuuddee, what the heck happened to you E?" Benny asked, Sarah running her hands through strands of Ethan's messy hair.

"Apparently I got in an altercation with someone." Ethan answered coughing afterwards. "And I don't know what's worse the altercation or getting _sick_ afterwards (cough)! I don't think I'd mind the beating if coughing didn't hurt every bone, joint, and muscle in my body."

Sarah shook her head at Ethan and said softly, "It hurts to look at you like this... do you know who did this to you?"

"Sarah I don't remember." Ethan replied taking a drink of water from a cup next to him.

Benny then asked him, "Well what's the last thing you _do_ remember? When I turned around there was no sign of you, you were gone and I found a drop of blood on your porch."

"We were about to stay up late and watch a movie weren't we?" Ethan asked. Benny nodded his head as Ethan trying his hardest to remember what occurred next, he closed his eyes as tightly as he could to try to remember, but nothing. "It all goes black after that." He said, then slamming his head back and forth on the pillow.

Benny and Sarah both grabbing his head to stop him, "Ethan calm down! It's not that important right now." Sarah assured him.

"Yes it is Sarah! It is important, somebody tried to kill me and I can't tell you who because I can't remember!" Ethan shouted, violently coughing afterwards.

Benny handed Ethan the cup back, "E, you keep this up and you'll succeed in letting the prick that tried to kill you get away with it." Ethan then stopped and took the cup from Benny, Benny continued "Besides, you kinda owe Rory, he brought you here.

"I guess for once it's a good thing he's a _creature of the night_." Sarah added, being quite serious.

Ethan made an aggravated smacking sound, "Rory, he might have saved me but I think I'm in hot water with him."

"What-why?" Sarah asked him confused.

Ethan sighed, "I got on his case about how his actions at time give us nothing but trouble."

Benny wryly chuckled, "Rory better cheer up thfen, he's only mad 'cause it's true! I lost Della after the dance a couple months ago because of the space-suit wearing vampire freak."

"You never really had her Benny." Sarah commented. Benny just stared at Sarah as if he were asking her, 'why you gotta rub it in?'

Ethan smiled at what Sarah had said before frowning again, "Rory said that we blamed _him_... but it _was_ _our _faults."

"Come on E! How is the _idiotic_ stuff _Rory_ does_ our_ faults!" Benny asked him angry at the blonde vampire.

Sarah answered, "You two geeks get into your own situations and Rory adds on to them. All 3 of you are to blame really. Ethan's little sister took _your_ spell book Benny and gave life to her doll, Benny you once helped turn Ethan into a werewolf, Ethan you-"

Ethan stopped her mid-sentence, "Sarah, I get it, we screw up too..." Ethan sighed, "But what do I do about Rory?"

"It's nothing you can do if you can get a hold of him." Benny answered. Ethan raised his eyebrows at Benny. He continued, "Rory's been... "wonky" for days."

Ethan looked between Sarah and Benny, "And you guys haven't tried to figure out (cough) what's wrong with him?" Ethan was shocked at his friends' carelessness.

"Well Ethan we've kinda be preoccupied with someone else, someone who's been in a coma and on the verge of death the past few days." Sarah pointed out snappily. She noticed Ethan's attitude change and decided to calm down, he did after all almost die.

Ethan decided now was a good time to change subjects, "So, what's new with you guys?"

"Derek broke up with me in a text message." Sarah said sadly, "But that's okay, he was a loser anyway."

Ethan took one of her hands and said, "I'm sorry Sarah." But truly, he really wasn't, he knew Sarah could do better than a jock who cared only of himself, that was more Erica's type of guy.

Benny then gloated, "I did a doubles spell, Ethan 2.0!" Benny joked, but then got quiet, "But I paid more attention to the picture frame itself instead of you so the outcome..." Benny trailed, Ethan understood.

"Yeah, Rory told me about the double earlier." Ethan answered. Benny shook his head, Ethan asking him, "What?"

Benny answered, "So you and Rory talked about my doubles spell but you didn't ask Rory why he's been acting like a stick in the mud?"

Ethan sighed, aggravated, "Benny (cough). He was fine, he was here when I woke up, I pissed him off and he left."

"I don't blame him." Sarah then said. Both Ethan and Benny staring at her in disbelief, "Yeah, you guys treat him like he's an odd man out."

Benny replied to her, "Well Sarah _we _may be geeks but _other geeks_ call Rory a geek!"

"What's your point? A geek is a geek, is a geek." Sarah answered, "One day you guys are really gonna need Rory. I mean Ethan he basically saved your life, to treat him like he's got the plague now would just be cruel... you know I hung out with Erica when she was a geek, and even if she weren't turned at that vampire party, I'd still want to be her best friend, I don't know what I'd do without her."

After listening to what Sarah said, Ethan felt bad about what went down with Rory earlier, but Benny on the other hand, he still was weary of Rory; Benny didn't know why, but lately he got a bad vibe off of Rory.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Rory was at home, lying on the couch, just thinking, he had the television on, but volume muted, he mostly wanted silence. Rory's mind was on Ethan and why he got so heated when Ethan started naming his various "screw ups". Rory also wasn't feeling very well either, he felt weakened and tired; Rory hadn't drank blood since the night before he found Ethan beaten to death, his powers and senses were weakened as well. He didn't even hear his mother coming up to the house. She was shocked to find her son laying on the couch, usually Rory was never home when his parents came home."Rory, what are you doing home so early honey? Shouldn't you be out with your friends?"<p>

"I just wanted to be alone for a while mom." Rory answered, he wasn't going to tell his mother about Ethan.

Rory's mother placed her purse on an end table and walked over and sat by Rory's feet on the couch. "You feeling okay honey, you look a little piqued and under the weather." His mother inquired. His mother pushed some hair out of his face to see his eyes, his mother could tell he wasn't well. "Maybe you're coming down with something."

"I feel fine mom." Rory answered in a low yet assuring tone. His mother wasn't convinced he was, but she knew he'd tell her if he wasn't. She was about to get up when he asked her, "Mom, what do you do when you make a mistake that might cost you your friendship?"

Rory's mother rapidly blinked, she was surprised Rory asked her that, but she answered his inquiry with a smile, "That's easy Rory, if you make a mistake, you do what you can to fix it." She patted his leg and got up from the couch, before walking off she then said, "And if Ethan and Benny don't forgive your mistake, maybe they aren't good friends." She then left Rory with that thought adding, "If you're going to be home I can start dinner when your father gets home... I'll even make apple pie for dessert, I know it's your favorite."

"I'll be here." Rory said unconsciously, deep in thought really. Rory's mother knew something was wrong with him, other than his friends situation, but she decided to shrug it for now.

* * *

><p>(EarlyBrief A/N: Gonna start speeding up after this chapter, don't want never ending hospital scenes; chapter 16 - next chapter - might be last one w/ hospital moments).

Later that evening Benny went home for dinner, with Ethan's confirmation, Benny really didn't want to leave, especially if Ethan didn't want him to yet, but Ethan was fine with it. Sarah and Ethan were just talking; about Jane and his family, school, the supernatural world, etc. Ethan could see something else was gnawing on Sarah's mind. "Is something on your mind Sarah?"

"Oh, don't worry about Ethan." She answered smiling.

Ethan joked, "You gonna make me try to grab your hand and figure it out." He was hinting about having a vision to see what might be bothering her, Ethan continued joking, "I'm kinda weak, might have to struggle to hold them."

Sarah lightly chucked at Ethan's apparent sense of humor, although she knew he was probably in excruciating pain, "What kind of guy breaks up with a girl by text message?" she asked him aggravated.

"One not worth having in the first place." Ethan answered hoarsely, clearing his throat. "Sarah, I could have and should have told you, Derek's the typical jock. No matter how good he looks, when you're the girlfriend of a jock (cough), you've got competition."

Sarah added, "Well the thing about it, the _jerk _in _avoiding_ me around school."

"Maybe he knows you could kick his ass all over the school, the football field included. You sure did quite (cough) a number on Kirk Lochner's nose a few months ago." Ethan joked, but all of it true.

Sarah quipped, "Another hot guy who turned out to be just another jerk." Silence then fell between the two of them as Sarah continued, "I just... I just have this bad feeling for some reason."

"I do too, it's called getting beat-up by some prick." Ethan said silently at first, but Sarah saw a frustrated look growing on his face. "Sarah, why can't I remember?" He furiously asked her.

Sarah answered, "Ethan you've gotta stop worrying about it and rest; let me, Benny, and Rory worry about it." Ethan threw his head back on the pillow, "And stop doing that too!" Sarah reprimanded, "I don't want you to shake your brain out of place, it won't help you remember any faster."

Ethan wryly chuckled; Ethan more than anything wanted answers to what happened to him that night. He mostly wanted to know: the who, what, how, and why.

It was after 9PM; the hospital staff's shift changed, Sarah had went home for the night to keep her folks from worrying and so Ethan could get some much needed rest. Ethan was resting peacefully, little did he know, someone was watching him peacefully sleep. Ethan felt fingers running through his hair, he unconsciously mumbled without opening his eyes, "Sarah I'm tired, you can go home." Ethan then felt a hard slap on his forehead which caused him to jerk up in pain. "Sarah I-!" Ethan's eyes almost jumped out of their sockets at who was in the room with him. Ethan asked coldly, "_Jesse_, what the hell do you want? I doubt you came just to visit little ole me."

Jesse smirked, "You're actually quite wrong." Ethan stared at the vampire harshly, if looks could kill, the one Ethan had would surely vanquish Jesse. "You don't remember do you?" Ethan shook his head slowly, confused. Jesse's smile got wider, "Nothing like post-traumatic amnesia eh?" Jesse joked, "I wonder..." Jesse pondered forcefully grabbing Ethan's hand, triggering a vision.

_It all hit Ethan like a bus and was going through his mind quickly; Ethan saw when Jesse came to his home and abducted him, he saw the altercation he had with the powerful vampire, he saw the vampire tossing him around all over the place, he saw it all and he remembered it all now._ _Ethan even remembered the vision he had this morning when he awoke from his coma, where Jesse's the one taking a beating._

Rage filled through Ethan, "I ask you again, what the hell do you want?"

"That's what I like about you Ethan, you don't know when to give up, or either you do know when to give up, you just choose not to." Jesse answered ignoring his question to banter. Jesse saw Ethan's hand wandering, Jesse grabbed it, squeezing his fingers causing Ethan to quietly yelp in pain, "Uh-un, no calling for help, as if some hospital _lackey's_ could help you anyway. You and me are going to take a little trip." Jesse said letting go of his hand.

"I'm not going _anywhere _with (cough) _you_." Ethan snapped snatching his hand away, "In case you haven't noticed, I've got all kinds tubing sticking out of me everywhere... _everywhere_. Besides, I've been staying rather calm because I'm not afraid of you... wonder what kind of alarms would go off if I were to run up my heart rate?" Jesse was growing angry, he really didn't want to put Ethan back into a coma, he knew he was likely losing points with Sarah already. "Also I've got a bad back, consistent with blunt force trauma, so right now my great grandpa and I have something else in common, thanks to you."

Jesse then walked around Ethan's hospital bed, looking behind it, he saw a plug to the heart monitor, and Ethan's morphine drip. Jesse smiled at Ethan before snatching the plugs out of the wall. "You listen to me and do what I want seer, and I might plug these back in when and _if_ I decide to bring you back here." Ethan would be willing to bet that his heart rate jumped then. "Give me your arm." Jesse commanded. Ethan refused and Jesse snatched his arm, "I'm trying my hardest not to _kill_ you." Jesse then snatched the tubing and needles out of his arm; Ethan trying his hardest not to shout but tears fell from his eyes. Jesse looked at the tubing that had blood flowing into Ethan, Jesse held the tubing over his mouth and let a little of it fall into his mouth before tying it and the other tubes off to keep the liquid from spilling out.

"You're a real bastard you know that?" Ethan grumbled.

Jesse simply said, "Thank you."

"Wasn't a compliment." Ethan replied. Jesse then removed Ethan's bed sheets. "You're _nuts_!" Ethan shouted before continuing, "They switched them out this morning since I am no longer in a coma, it's attached to my thigh. I assume if it weren't you'd try to snatch it out too?"

Jesse replied with "Like you said, 'I'm nuts'." Jesse took something black out of his pocket, to blindfold Ethan. "Let's just say I'm staying at a new _place_ and I don't want anyone to know about it."

"I really don't care." Ethan answered flatly before saying to him, "You won't get away with this Jesse, I've seen the outcome."

Jesse whispered in his ear, "In case you forgot, the lives of your family and spell caster friend are on the line. If my plans in anyway turn into a flop, the mediocre spell caster is gonna have more to worry about than trying to find his true powers." Jesse threatened grabbing up Ethan like he was some drunken prom date who was about to fall on her feet, Ethan yelping loudly. "If you're gonna yell in pain at every move maybe I should have brought something to _gag _you with too." Jesse said sternly in his ear.

"_You_ did this to me." Ethan said wearily, Ethan wished he had his weapons to take on Jesse; even a bottle of holy water would do. Ethan knew the only way he could come out of this encounter with Jesse alive, was to do what he wanted, no matter how much he hated.

"Let's go." Jesse commanding, opening the window in Ethan's room and jumping out, closing it back.

**The End of chapter 15: bet _nobody_ was excepting _that_, or so soon anyway. Jesse is evil and cunning and nobody knows Jesse's got plans, but Ethan. Don't worry, Jesse's about to stop tormenting Ethan, but not anytime soon. You guys gotta _review_ to see what's about to go down, it's not good. But with Jesse, is it ever really? (Also read & review my newest _MBAV_ fic, "Doll").**


	16. Soul Stealin, Pie Eatin, Blood Drinkin

**CLUELESS**

Thanks to everyone else who are reviewing as well, it helps keep me going! Also read my **new **_MBAV _fic, "Doll", I plan to make it a very twisted one! I think the characters aren't themselves at times in this story, I'm going to try to change that as of this chapter. Try anway.

**AA Dragon:** I would love to, but I have no idea what D. Gray Man is or it's characters! Sorry, any others?

**Elizabeth: **Halfway through senior year (high school)! But I have a hetic life schedule, would love to update this story every 3 days if I could. Reviews are what keep me writing this story!

**Secret Agent Codename Bob: **Thank you, so much! And I'm glad you're enjoying it and I hope you keep enjoying!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: <em>Soul Stealing, Pie Eating, and Blood Drinking - <em>Rewrite

(Brief A/N: This is a mix of Ethan's POV and third person) Ethan noticed that Jesse_ quickly _landed to the ground, they weren't in the air no more than five minutes at the most. Jesse carrying Ethan in his arms, kept Ethan blind folded as they walked inside, Ethan could tell a difference that the temperature around him changed when they walked inside. Ethan felt himself fall but he fell into a chair, a soft chair, leather feeling maybe. Ethan was pondering, feeling it. He heard Jesse walking away, but Jesse quickly came back; Ethan heard something being placed on a table or desk next to him. Ethan started asking questions and coughing in between, "Jesse what is going on? (cough) Where are we? (cough cough) What are you doing? (cough)"

"All in good time." Jesse simply answered. He could hear Jesse walking back and forth; he was trying to figure out where he could possibly be. He took a deep breathe, a rough cough coming after, but the smell of the room, it smelled kinda familiar to him. Ethan was tempted to try to remove the blindfold, but he knew Jesse was somewhere still in the room, sensing his every move as he could Jesse's.

Ethan couldn't take the suspense, or the eerie silence, for the first time, he actually wanted to hear Jesse talk. But to be honest Ethan could care less, he wanted to fall asleep in the comfy chair he was sitting in, but he didn't trust Jesse. He decided to see what information Jesse was willing to give up, "Jesse you know I'm surprised... you're doing all this sneaking and plotting."

"I've found that when most _villains' _plans are _seen_ or heard; goody-two shoes' like you try to stop them... not this time." Jesse answered somewhere across the room.

Ethan wryly chuckled, "You know I'm also surprised to hear you calling yourself a villain, at least you're not in denial."

"I'm a vampire, and that's villainy in itself." Jesse answered.

Ethan asked him, "How do you figure? Look at Sarah, she's a vampire, Rory... you don't see them cooking up some evil plots. Erica..." Ethan trailed, "Well Rory and Sarah anyway."

Jesse chuckled evilly, "Sarah, like I told you, she doesn't know what she wants. She's a strong vampire but at the same time she's _weak _too, the more she hangs around humans like you the weaker she becomes. And Rory, (chuckle) as geeky and nerdy as he may be, you guys underestimate him. He was a loyal cult member if you remember... but _you_ broke him."

"Like Rory would ever go through with doing something like that, same goes for Sarah. I didn't do anything." Ethan snapped.

Jesse then got close to Ethan's ear and whispered, "You know at times you're so naive, typical really. I don't know how or what Sarah is doing to try to curb her bloodlust but eventually it's not going to help her, eating small animals and mammals like rats and squirrels might have helped while she was a fledgling but _now_, it's gonna get a _lot worse_ and I'd like to see what Sarah does to keep from biting someone's neck, especially _yours_." Jesse harshly slapping Ethan on the back.

Ethan yelped before shooting down what Jesse had just said to him, "We both know Sarah's got a lot more self control than that, (cough), she's not gonna stick her fangs in anyone's neck _willingly_, especially not mine. Sarah's not like you or even Erica." Ethan then fell back into the chair, he felt dreary.

"Feeling weak there _Ethan_?" Jesse asked him mockingly, he bargained, "Instead of arguing with me about the inevitable, how about doing me a favor and then I'll gladly take you back and tuck you into your comfy little hospital bed." For Jesse's plans to work without issue, he needed Ethan to stay alive, as much as he wanted to sink his fangs into the seer's neck and suck him dry.

Ethan commented dryly, "Like I really believe you."

"Have I ever _lied_ to you Ethan? Really think about it." Jesse said to him, Ethan saying nothing. "Exactly."

Ethan impatiently and aggravated asked him, "What do you want from me?"

"You're psychometry." Jesse simply answered.

Ethan asked, "What do you want me to see? When I stake you?"

"I'll leave you in the middle of nowhere again." Jesse threatened, "As much as you try to sit there and deny it, you know you want and need to be hooked back up to the blood, saline, and pain meds."

Ethan made a smacking sound, "Fine, what do you want me to see other than the inside of this blindfold." Ethan asked him.

Jesse walked over to a table, "One of my ancestors loved riddles a jokes, sadly, I do not." Ethan just made a snort sound as Jesse placed the thick book he dug up by his grandfather's grave site in Ethan's hands.

"What is this?" Ethan asked moving his hands all around it, the corners, the edges, the sides feeling the pages, "A book?" Ethan was about to open it but as he was he had a vision.

_Ethan saw something written on a page in a thick black book that was on a shelf in a library, it appeared to be a Latin incantation. He saw Jesse saying it verbatim with his hands together over the book._

_Ethan then saw something weird, he saw various souls jumping out of the book, like they were stored in it as a substitute _cubile animus _but this was different, Jesse then had pupil less red eyes and his fangs five times larger than they already were. There were other vampires flying around him like something out of a _Dusk_ movie. What ever Jesse had planned it was _not_ good, a question that should be asked in this case, what position is higher than an already all-powerful vampire?_

_Before the vision was over Ethan saw something he wished he hadn't, Rory kneeling over a body, his fangs and mouth dripping with blood; an angered look on his face, greenish-red eyes glowing._

Ethan then jumped out of the vision with a horrified gasp. "What did you see seer?" Jesse asked him in a questioned tone.

"That you're about to be an even more powerful bastard. I know you're probably satisfied by that." Ethan answered sardonically.

Jesse snarled, "Could you _elaborate_, Ethan?"

"You're gonna find some spell in a book in a library that's gonna release souls, and like I said; you're about to be an even more powerful bastard." Ethan said spitefully. Ethan heard Jesse chuckling, "You know all my visions, they're inevitable, and I saw one when you put your hand in mind, I had it when I first woke up, you _won't_ get away with this Jesse." Ethan said sternly.

Jesse knew Ethan wasn't lying about the inevitability of his visions or having one of Jesse failing, but Jesse wasn't entirely sure Ethan didn't have plans to tell Sarah or Benny. "All I have to say _Ethan_, let my plans go into farce, I'll make sure your spell caster friend or your _precious whittle sister _is the first _sacrifice_." Jesse then grabbed up his things, snatching the book out of Ethan's hands.

"What's wrong Jesse (cough), can't face the truth?" Ethan mocked, "Afraid that some weak humans are gonna take you down, hard?"

Jesse warned him, "You're pushing your luck, you might not make it back to your safe haven in one piece."

"Just admit it, you know yourself that you might not get away with this." Ethan said, maybe a bit too much.

Jesse then smacked Ethan upside the head as hard as he could with the book, Ethan falling out of the chair and on to the ground, unconscious. "I admit _that_." The vampire said tossing the book to the side.

* * *

><p>Ethan was slowly about to wake up, groaning, he had a headache, a stronger one than he remembered having. Ethan opened his eyes to find himself staring into a pair of green eyes. Ethan yelped and jumped back in the bed.<p>

"Geez Ethan, calm down!" Rory whispered, "You're gonna wake up this whole floor!"

Ethan was aggravated, "_Rory_, goodness the bats are out tonight... what are you doing here?" Ethan asked him.

"You stay mad at me Ethan and you won't get what I snuck in here for you." Rory teased.

Ethan's eyes widened with worry and wonder, "Rory what did you-" He saw Rory dig through his book bag before pulling out something wrapped in plastic wrap and paper towels. "Rory you snuck me in _food_?"

"Apple pie to be specific!" Rory said in a goofy tone. He then asked Ethan confused, "What did you think I brought?"

Ethan shook his head, "Never mind." Ethan continued, "A sweet gesture Rory, but I can't eat this... not right now anyway."

"Want me to save it? Probably will be good for a few more days." Rory suggested.

Ethan said in an obvious tone, "Of course, you know I like pie."

"I didn't know that." Rory replied, seriously.

Ethan rapidly blinked, "Might be thinkin' about Benny." Rory said nothing, he was still kinda sore at Ethan. Ethan knew it, "_No sense beating around the bush._" Ethan thought, "_Rory's like a fragile, innocent, and geeky child, wish he was a more resilient one though._" Ethan sighed before saying to the blond vampire, "I'm sorry, Rory."

"For _what_?" Rory asked quietly, and a little sternly.

Ethan said to him groaning, "Rory, I'm not good (cough) at apologies!" Rory just stared at Ethan with a blank expression, awaiting to see what Ethan would say. "You were right Rory. I suppose Benny and I, mostly Benny, bring on some of the stuff that happens to us. Sorry if I made it seem I was solely blaming you." Ethan said looking away from Rory, "Are you happy now Rory?"

Ethan was about to say something else when he felt Rory wrap around him, hugging him. Ethan was a little weirded out by it, but decided to embrace the hug. Besides, he was kinda grateful for Rory, not that he hated being around Benny all the time or anything, Rory just kinda "evened out" the friendship. There are times where Ethan would want to just slap one or the both of them in the back of the head. Rory then released from Ethan smiling like his normal goofy self. "All I wanted to hear." Rory joked.

Ethan shook his head smiling at what he said when Ethan found himself staring at Rory, or his appearance anyway. Ethan knew something was wrong with the vampire, that was the problem, the vampire. Ethan decided to ask, "Rory, everyone's been asking me if I'm okay, or _you_ okay?"

Rory knew what Ethan was hinting at. Rory was pale, his hair looked a mess, he looked tired, weakened even. If Rory was fully human, he'd just have to eat and go to bed and relax; Rory's a vampire, no blood, falling ill and a slow and painful death would follow. Rory nervously and quickly answered, "I-I'm cool dude."

"Don't lie to me Rory." Ethan said, "All I've got to do is grad your hand and I'll see... you haven't been drinking have you?" Ethan asked.

Rory snapped, "Yes I have!" Ethan folded his arms, "No I haven't." Rory said lowly and even with guilt.

"Why?" Ethan asked him, arms still folded, awaiting an explanation. Rory didn't want to answer him. Ethan was growing impatient, "Rory! You do know you're basically committing "vampire suicide" right? Why on Earth would you take that risk... unless you want to commit "vampire suicide"... it's not about this morning is it?" Ethan asked. Rory just shook his head. "Then why would you t-" Ethan asked.

He was cut off by Rory screaming, "Because I tried to drink from you!"

Ethan's eyes were just blinking, "Is that why you've been... off the past few days? Even Sarah and Benny have said so!"

Rory was confused, "So, _you're _not mad?"

"You said _tried _to drink... you didn't do it." Ethan answered, in his mind he was relieved at that thought. Jesse or maybe even Erica wouldn't have cared. "When I was in a coma?" Ethan asked, wondering when Rory had an opportunity to even get close enough to sink his fangs into him.

Rory answered sheepishly, "No... the night that it happened."

"I feel so much better." Ethan answered sarcastically. "So you haven't drank _any_ blood since then..." Rory just shook his head.

Ethan looked at his arm and he couldn't believe the idea he had, but he had it. Ethan began pulling at the needles in his arm. "Ethan what are you-?"

"Don't question this Rory. I'm already probably gonna regret this." Ethan said pulling some tubing out of his arm, it had blood being transfused into it. Ethan held it by the tip and motioned for Rory to come to the other side of the bed. Rory did what Ethan requested. Ethan handed the tubing to Rory, "Drink." He commanded.

Rory was frantic, "Uh-un Ethan I can't just drink fro-"

"Rory, drink the blood or be a dead vampire walking." Ethan snapped, giving Rory the ultimatum. Rory began sucking from the tubing like a straw with soft drink in a cup. Ethan smiled at what he was looking it. Ethan didn't stop Rory from drinking from the blood bag, as much as he wanted to.

Rory finished the blood in a matter of 60 seconds. When he was done, Rory sighed with content; his mouth red, his fangs and teeth red with blood. "That was _the_ _best _blood I've _ever_ had." Rory said sighing in content.

"Now don't you feel better?" Ethan asked. Rory nodded his head quickly. But then, Ethan saw Rory was eyeing Ethan's arm. "Rory?" Ethan acknowledged fear apparent in his voice, Rory not answering him or making notice that he heard Ethan. Rory then picked up Ethan's arm, fangs bearing about to bite when Ethan quickly grabbed a cup of water he had sitting on the table next to the bed and splashing it in Rory's face. It wasn't holy water, but it'd have to do.

Rory jumped back when Ethan drenched him, "Ethan I need more!" Rory whined grabbing on Ethan's arm, his hair dripping with water.

Ethan snatched it away, "Well too bad Rory!" Ethan snapped, he saw Rory get saddened, Ethan sighed. "I can't believe I'm about to say this but; _ask_ me, tomorrow."

"Wait, you're gonna _let_ me bite you?" Rory asked confused. "No way, I don't want to... I might take too much."

Ethan shook his head, shocked at Rory's answer, "_Really_, not 20 _seconds_ ago you were ready to chew off my arm!"

"Sorry." Rory said sheepishly, looking at the floor. "What are you gonna do when someone asks what happened to your blood?"

Ethan looked at the vampire with a smile, "Nothing... besides, I might as well have let you had it, I had the tube taken out of my arm once already tonight." Ethan then mentally gasped at what he'd just said, he tried not to show that he messed up.

"Really? Ethan I thought you hated needles, why would you play with the tubing in your arm?" Rory asked. "You finally getting over that phobia?" Ethan actually tried not to look at what was running in his arm, it made him dizzy just to think about it. Ethan nodded, trying to form a smile. "You sure, you look like you're about to puke." Ethan shook his head in nausea. He wanted to stop talking about the freakin' needles! "You're not over it are you?" Rory asked him.

Ethan looked at him and mouthed, "No."

Rory took the bed sheets and covered the arm, "Can't see em, can't be squeamish about em."

"Rory... there still there." Ethan pointed out, his solution solved nothing. "I still _feel_ them."

Rory then got a blank face, "There's just no pleasing you is there E?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Jesse broke into the local library, curious as to what book Ethan saw in his vision. "I wish I had kept that mediocre seer a little while longer." Jesse said angirly. "Guess I'm just going to have to ransack it." Jesse said smiling with the grin of someone up to no good.<p>

**End of chapter 16! I hate to add that at the end, I wanted to do something with Ethan's needle phobia, I can't blame him one bit! But, how'd you guys like that one? Unexpected (maybe not)? But when dealing with blood, vampires, and secrets that put people's lives in the balance, there's gonna be a fallout somewhere, count on it. In the meantime, keep R&R-ing, Reading & Reviewing! Thank you! **


	17. He Did What?

**CLUELESS**

* * *

><p>I'm really glad everyone is enjoying <em>Clueless<em>, believe me, it's halfway through, but it ain't over yet! And I thank everyone who frequently reviews, those help me come back and write this story! I've also got a Ethan/Sarah-Benny/Erica one-shot coming up, still writing on my other _MBAV_ fic, _Doll_, I want to do a Benny/Ethan one. **A lot! **Here's some replies to some awesome reviews:

**Secret Agent Codename Bob: **I like the way you think! Remember when I mentioned a fallout?

**Jessayra: **This story is Ethory or Rorthan (what is Ethan/Rory's thing), but I have a Benny/Ethan story I want to do. But I'm glad you're enjoying this story so far! I hope you enjoy what's to come.

**fersuremaybefersurenot98: **I've got readers who want E/R and those who don't... but I've got a way to appease all readers!

**Elizabeth:** Hope no longer, a new chapter is here!

Everybody enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: <em>He Did What?<em>

**4 DAYS LATER**

Ethan was finally able to be released go home, but sadly it wasn't his home, he was going to stay with Grandma Weir and Benny, normally he wouldn't complain. But almost two weeks in the hospital, he was ready to see his parents, and even Jane. Ethan was getting dressed in some clothes Mrs. Weir had brought him from his home, she managed to get the Doppelganger Ethan to bring some of his clothes to her house days prior. Sarah and Benny kept him company during the days, Rory came and snuck at nights; Ethan could tell he was still hesitant about being around him and drinking blood, but he assured Ethan he would, just not his. His friends and the hospital staff that came in and out would often ask Ethan did he remember the events of the night that led to him being admitted in the first place, He'd always answer no, he didn't want to tell until he was ready to fully help his friends take down Jesse.

It was a risk if Ethan did say anything or didn't say anything. Mrs. Weir knew questions and inquiries would arise, she used a quick spell to wipe the minds of some of the hospital staff, leaving them confused or feeling deja vu. Ethan got in Mrs. Weir's car, gently sighing when he did. "Ethan, how are you feeling dear?" She asked him, starting the car.

"Better than I was a few days ago, but not like I should." Ethan answered.

Mrs. Weir began to drive off, answering him with, "I've got something for that Ethan. That's while you'll be staying with Benny and I for the next few days. Benny's gonna help me whip up a potion to speed up your recovery while you rest."

"Thank you." Ethan said groaning, trying to relax in the car seat.

She smiled, "Don't mention it. But I recommend that you, Benny and Rory not be playing video games for a while. I know how you guys are when you get bored, and believe me, when I'm done with Benny, he's going to be plenty bored."

"I miss my parents." Ethan said sadly, "Never thought I'd say that."

Mrs. Weir smiled again, "Don't worry, you can go home in a few days and if you want you can call your parents... but try not to make your parents think you've been somewhere other than my house." Ethan lightly chuckled as Mrs. Weir asked him, "Ethan, do you _remember_ what happened to you yet?"

"No ma'am." He answered, lying to her. He hated lying to everyone about it, but their safety was an issue. It may have been wrong but he'd rather Benny and his family be alive than be dead, or creatures of the living dead. But Ethan knew this, he wanted to hunt down Jesse and stake him like there's no tomorrow, which if Ethan keeps running around holding his lips, that could possibly be the case. Ethan was racking his brain, he needed to tell someone. Benny or Sarah, no; they'd try to find Jesse themselves and wind up dead or worse. Mrs. Weir or his parents, Mrs. Weir and his sister stopped Jesse before, but that was then and Jesse's plans were known, now that's not the case. Erica was out automatically, she'd likely unwillingly become his ally. Rory, he could barely hold water, much less something like that.

* * *

><p>Speaking of Rory, he was walking around White Chapel High with a huge smile on his bright face. Benny knew there was something wrong with this. At their lockers Benny asked the vampire, "Rory, what are you so happy about?"<p>

"Ethan's going home, to your home anyway." Rory answered placing a book in the locker.

Benny squinted his eyes, "Is that all? Rory you've changed the past few weeks and it's creeping me out. Last week you ran around here angry and detached. Now, you're walking around here with a dippy grin on your face! Not to mention you've stopped trying to flirt with Erica and every other girl here!"

"It's been a bad few weeks Benny. Sorry if I'm too chipper for you." Rory answered slamming his locker.

Benny then asked Rory as Rory was walking away to the bathroom, "You feeling _guilty _Rory? Maybe some vampire amnesia?"

Rory stopped in his tracks outside the bathroom door and asked Benny who was following, "What's that supposed to mean?" He didn't look at Benny.

"I haven't said anything but maybe _you_ were the one who tried to kill Ethan." Benny accused. "Out for a late night snack, Ethan's the perfect vampire snack... maybe you asked Ethan for a drink, he refused, you decide to take Ethan's blood by force." Benny continued.

Just then Benny was jacked up and shoved into the bathroom, into the wall. Benny made a sharp groan when he hit the wall. Rory snarling, fangs baring, eye's gold. Benny was shocked at what he was looking at. Rory said lowly and scary, "You think I'd try to _hurt_ Ethan for his _blood_? You've got a lotta nerve Benny." Rory still jacking Benny up onto the wall.

"Well something's been going on with you Rory? What else am I supposed to think?" Benny yelled frantically. Luckily Benny and Rory were the only ones in the bathroom, but Benny wished he did have some company. "If anything, you using me to try to knock down the bathroom wall suggests _something_."

Rory then let go of Benny and cleared his throat, "Sorry, I just, I've just been irritated lately, no Ethan, no blood, no fun." Benny was getting the wrinkles off of his shirt and jacket where Rory hands were. "I mean I hadn't drunken blood since the night before I found Ethan, then he gave me some blood a couple days ago and he-"

Benny then cut him off at what he heard come from that nutty vampire's lips, "Ethan gave you blood?"

"Yeah, he told me to drink the blood in the blood bag that was pouring into him." Rory answered, being cheerful again, Benny on the other hand wasn't so cheery. Rory continuing, "You know I thought Ethan had this thing about hating needles, surprised to hear he was playing with the ones in his arm." Benny stared at Rory, all kinds of thoughts running in his mind. Rory then asked, "Can I come with you and Sarah today?"

Benny looked at Rory, his eyes squinted, "Sure..." he hesitantly answered.

"Thanks man!" Rory said smiling and playfully hitting Benny's arm before exiting the bathroom.

Benny stood there staring, absorbed at what just happened and what he'd just heard. "Gotta tell Sarah." Benny said taking out his cell phone to text, "Can we talk? NOW!"

* * *

><p>"He did <em>what<em>?" Sarah yelled slamming her locker, shocked at what Benny had just told her what RV (_Rory Vampire_) did.

Erica was there too, chuckling. "Well well well Sarah, and you were worried about _me_! That little dork is cunning to say the least."

"There's no way Ethan _let_ Rory do it." Sarah said angrily.

Erica then answered, "Maybe the little nerd has finally tapped into his _abilities_."

"I don't know Erica, Rory's not _that_ self-absorbed, is he?" Sarah asked, "I mean it's blood, it's trivial, isn't it?"

Erica then answered, "Maybe you can control _your _urges to _take a drink_ Sarah, but I can honestly say I might have done the same."

"Let's not forget, he said he hadn't drunken in days." Benny added.

Erica, "Maybe Ethan _did_ let him have it. For me, he'd probably use a water gun and shoot holy water at me. For you and _vampire ninja_." Erica said using air quotes, "He might gladly give you, the goods."

"Best person to ask is Ethan." Sarah stated, "He may not remember who tried to kill him, but should remember if he gave Rory permission to drink from his blood bag."

Erica asked Sarah, "Want me to question our resident fool?" Sarah blinked at Erica. "You and _Justin Russo_ here certainly can't."

"Hey!" Benny objected to the comment.

Erica ignored him and continued, "Those two might fight and you might stake him!" Erica then paused for a second, "On second thought Sarah, go ahead!"

"No, you're right." Sarah said sadly.

Benny added, "Maybe this is what it's been about all along. Pretty convenient Rory was around Ethan the night it happened, and lets not forget Ethan's been too chummy with E lately."

"I'm not gonna accuse Rory of that... not yet." Sarah said walking off.

Erica saying to her as she continued walking, "Better take those blinders off Sarah. You're smarter than this, do the math!" Erica then looked to Benny, "Vampire Nerd is dead."

"Oh yeah." Benny agreed, about to follow Sarah until Benny felt something grab his shoulder.

It was Erica, "Listen do me a favor nerd, make sure Sarah doesn't do anything that she's later going to regret. I would do it myself but I kinda have an _engagement_ tonight."

Benny nodded his head in agreement, "Don't drink too much." Benny answered following Sarah, knowing what she planned to do tonight.

* * *

><p>It was after school and Erica was filing her nails by Rory's locker, waiting for him to come to it. Erica was ready to pump Rory on how he managed to drink Ethan's blood. Rory then came up to his locker, "Oh hey Erica." he said, turning his combination.<p>

Erica was shocked, "That's it, _Hey Erica_? No, "how are you my vampire minx" or something?" Erica asked him, she noticed how recently Rory stopped harassing her at every turn.

"Guess not." Rory said opening his locker placing some books in it.

Erica said to him simply, "I know."

"Know what?" Rory asked fumbling with some books in his locker, half listening to Erica.

Erica slammed Rory's locker shut, almost jamming his arm in it, "I _know_ that you managed to get your hands on Ethan's blood."

Rory stared at Erica, "I see you've been talking to Benny." Rory then walking off.

Erica following behind determined and curious, "How did you do it dork? Some kind of mind-control trick?"

"You think I mesmerized Ethan or something?" Rory asked her. Erica stopped in front of Rory and stared at him. "I _didn't_, I tried to mesmerize my mother and she thought I was trying to do something to her I saw in some horror movie, she grounded me for three days." Rory continued, "Ethan _gave_ me the blood; I didn't steal it, swipe it, sneak it, or do anything to Ethan to force him to give it to me."

Erica just blinked at Rory, "So _he_ told you that you could drink from his blood bag?" Erica asked.

"He took the needle out of his arm himself, I'm surprised he didn't faint from looking at the needle." Rory said smiling at Ethan's phobia of needles.

Erica then asked him her anxiousness and curiosity apparent in her voice, "How was it?"

"Although it wasn't _from _Ethan, it's tasted better than the blood from the fattest, healthiest mouse!" Rory said gleefully.

Erica said anxiously, "We've _got_ to get a drink of Ethan!" Erica then said sadly, "But Sarah wouldn't approve."

"I don't want to drink from Ethan!" Rory bellowed. Students remaining in the main lobby of the school staring at him.

Erica smiled at Rory awkwardly, "Keep your voice down idiot!" The two walked outside, "Look I admire your loyalty to Ethan or whatever you want to call it, but you and I both know the urge to drink _human_ blood is a hard one to curve. It's_ amazing_ how Sarah has so much restraint and control around Ethan, especially after the stunt Jesse tried to pull a couple months ago."

"Maybe cause she's trying to forget." Rory answered, "I mean all she wanted most was to be normal... saving Ethan made her a full vampire and made it even harder for her to become a normal human."

Erica noted, "We're not exactly _normal_. We're hot, bloodsucking vampires. Well, Sarah and I anyway. You're dork of vampires. Nerd King is Raven Baxter and Super Geek is Harry Potter."

Rory said to her pointing, "I gotta go." He was tired of the subject that Erica obviously wasn't trying to let go of. He flew away.

Erica shouted to the skies, "Keep on denying yourself a neck dork!" Erica then looked down and saw a jock walking to a nice car in the school parking lot, "I certainly won't." Erica said lowly, licking her lips.

* * *

><p>Benny and Sarah were at Benny's house. "I can't believe Rory basically ditched us." Benny said putting a key into his front door lock.<p>

"It's probably for the better. I've got the nerve to cut up a stake, I thought we all agreed not to drink from your blood. I mean _Erica_ held up the deal over Rory." Sarah said angered.

Benny corrected her, "Well he didn't drink from _Ethan_, just his blood bag."

"Does it matter?" Sarah asked aggravated.

Benny opening the door, "There is a difference." Benny then bellowed, "Gram-ma I'm home!" Closing the door after Sarah walked in.

"Quiet down Benny." Mrs. Weir snapped coming around the corner with a large pot in arms, stirring in it with a wooden spoon. "Ethan's upstairs resting."

Sarah held her nose as Benny made a gagging sound, "Gram-ma that smells horrible! Please, tell me that's not dinner?"

"What if I said it is?" She asked him.

Benny asked her, "Permission to order a pizza?"

"Denied. It's not dinner. It's a potion to speed up Ethan's healing process." She answered, giving Benny some relief.

Sarah replied slowly taking her hand away from her nose, "It's _smells_ like it should do _something_ powerful."

"And yet it's not as potent as it should be. I'm going to need your help later Benny, so don't get too comfortable." She said to him.

Benny whined, "Aw, Grandma-a-a-a-a!" She gave him a stern look. "Fine, I'll help you later." He said in an unhappy tone, walking upstairs, Sarah behind. Benny and Sarah walked into his room to see Ethan asleep peacefully in Benny's bed.

Both Sarah and Benny were smiling at how peaceful Ethan was sleeping. But little did Ethan know, he was about to be awaken from his peaceful slumber. Sarah began to inspect Ethan's body, taking his arms out from under the sheets, eying them. Benny was curious as to what Sarah was doing, Ethan was still asleep though. "Sarah wha- what are you doing?"

"Benny, come on... do you really think Rory passed up the chance to get his fangs into Ethan?" Sarah asked him, as if Benny was wrong to believe otherwise.

Benny sighed, "What are you going to do? Inspect every inch of Ethan's body?" Benny joked. Of course, Sarah didn't see it as a joke. Sarah then shoved all the sheets off Ethan and pulled off his T-shirt. Sarah sighed painfully to see still healing cuts and bruises covered by bandages. "Sarah, I was kidding!" Benny said whispering loudly, it didn't matter, because Ethan was coming around.

Ethan opened his eyes to see Benny and Sarah staring at him, Ethan realizing he was half naked. "Gah!" Ethan shouted covering up with the blankets. Sarah giggled nervously, handing Ethan his shirt. "What the he-, are you guys trying to pull some kind of prank or something? Bad taste!" Ethan yelled taking the shirt from Sarah and gently slipping it back on.

"I'm sorry Ethan, I just had to..." Sarah trailed.

Ethan looked from her to Benny and asked frantically and curiously, "Had to _what_?"

"Check you for vampire bites?" Benny said awkwardly.

Ethan asked shocked at their response, "What?" The two just looking at Ethan as if they just committed some horrible crime and were trying to hide it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the White Chapel Library, the police found a dead woman under a broken table, the library completely destroyed. One detective said looking at the dead librarian, "This guy didn't cut this lady any slack, he beat the hell out of her, and they it looks like he sliced her neck with something."<p>

A medical examiner's assistant said to the detective, "I've found minute traces of drying saliva around her neck and arms where she was cut and sliced, this guy is sick, he drank her blood. Hopefully his saliva will give us a DNA match... this is just tragic."

"I guess he didn't like something he read in here." A male detective said flatly shaking his head at the appearance of the dead woman.

**End of chapter 17, this story isn't coming to a close _yet_, but it's getting there, slowly but surely and it only get's better from here!**


	18. Uproar, Part 1

**CLUELESS**

* * *

><p>I'd like to thank <em>everyone<em> who has reviewed my story, the reviews make me write more/remind me to write more! I haven't forgot my other _MBAV _fic, "Doll", I wrote a one-shot titled "Valentine" for those who don't know or haven't read yet, and working on a new gory & "angsty" _MBAV_ fic because I've been dying do to a Benny/Ethan fic (short summary on profile). Well anyway, enjoy chapter 18 of "Clueless"... it only gets better!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: <em>Uproar <em>(Part One)

Ethan looked at his two friends and asked again, anger apparent in his voice, "_What?_"

"You heard Benny right, Ethan. _Vampire_._ Bites_." Sarah said as if it couldn't be made any clearer.

Benny sighed, "We _know_ Ethan."

"Know what?" Ethan asked.

Sarah was angry and disappointed at Ethan, "Ethan, be honest, did you _let_ Rory drink from your blood bag?"

"I'm not going to deny it Sarah, I did." Ethan said strongly.

Benny then freaked out, "Dude are you crazy? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Benny, I've got this." Sarah said looking at him, Sarah then yelling, "Ethan are you crazy, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hey!" Benny yelled objecting because Sarah had just repeated what he'd just said.

Ethan eyed his friends, "What's wrong with you guys, it's not like he _bit me_!"

"Ethan you don't get it, it's _your _blood. Your blood is special. You can't just let any and everybody drink it! It's bad enough _I've _had a taste, you've got two vampire nurses running around with a bag of it, Jesse's had some of it, and _now_ Rory! This has got to stop!" Sarah said sternly.

Ethan gasped at Sarah, "He's our friend you guys, even if you don't want to admit it. Rory was attempting "vampire suicide", he hadn't had a drop of blood in days, and he wasn't going to drink any, what was I supposed to do?"

"How about not being his snack, E?" Benny asked.

Ethan looked from Sarah to Benny and back, "I can't believe you guys, you'd rather Rory commit suicide and die than drink the closest source of blood around him, mine."

"Ethan, you were in a hospital!" Sarah exclaimed, "He could have stolen a bag!"

Benny then reminded them, "God knows he and Erica were about to lift all the blood in the vampire nurse's ambulance."

"Exactly, Rory's not some helpless and clueless person!" Sarah added, "Rory played you Ethan." She said calming herself.

Ethan looked at his friends, "I can't believe you guys! So if Rory were on his last leg's, you'd break 'em?"

"Don't tempt me." Sarah said flatly.

Ethan asked her, "So Sarah, if you were on the verge of death, you wouldn't drink me, even if you had my permission?"

"I'd die before I'd drink from you Ethan! Besides, I'm hoping there is still a cure for this "vampirism"... I want my life back!" Sarah answered.

Ethan chuckled in frustration, "I simply cannot believe you guys, either of you! You know something, if Rory came in this room right now and wanted my blood, I'd gladly hand my wrists over."

Benny and Sarah exchanged a look before they both looked at Ethan. Benny then asked Ethan, "Did Rory do anything to you E to make you willingly give him your blood bag?"

"No!" Ethan yelled.

Sarah chuckled, "Like you'd remember! When Jesse controlled Erica at the dance, she didn't even remember him coming to her!"

"Okay, since when did Rory turn into some evil vampire mastermind, controlling simpleminded people to do meaningless tasks for him?" Ethan asked. "If Rory really wanted it so bad, he could have snatched it out of my arm, or disconnected the tubing from the bag! He didn't, in fact he did the opposite... I pushed him to drink it. I told him he could drink it or be a dead vampire walking. Obviously he wants to live a little longer."

Sarah was shaking her head, "I'm just disappointed, in both of you, I thought we weren't going to be accepting blood from you guys, no matter what."

"When did our lives turn into a _Dusk_ movie?" Benny asked.

"More like a daytime soap." Benny's grandma said standing in the doorway holding the large pot in her arm, stirring in it with a wooden spoon. "I could hear the yelling downstairs. Ethan _you _should be resting, and _you two _should be letting him." She said to Benny and Sarah. Ms. Weir then offered her two-cents, "Look, I don't know who's drinking who, what, when, where and why but I do know that you guys should not be arguing about it. If Ethan _willingly _let Rory drink from his _blood bag_ then no real harm done; but there is always a risk Ethan. I hope if a problem arises with Rory and his nutritional needs, you'll deal with it accordingly."

The three just stared at Ms. Weir, she really calmed down the situation. Sarah and Benny weren't mad with Ethan or Rory, but it's just what they've done. Ms. Weir continued, "Now Benny, I need your help downstairs." She moved out of the way and motioned her head towards the doorway. Benny and Ethan stared deeply at each other, Benny was not about to let that go anytime soon. Ms. Weir then looked to Sarah, "Now Sarah you don't have to leave but I would appreciate an immediate subject change. Right now Ethan needs to be resting and recuperating."

Sarah looked at a worn out Ethan and she agreed, "No, it's okay Ms. Weir, you're right. Ethan doesn't need to be stressed right now." Sarah gently kissed Ethan on the cheek before exiting the room.

"Get some rest Ethan." Ms. Weir said turning off the light and closing the door behind her.

Ethan just nodded and fell back into the pillow, deep in his thoughts. He couldn't believe was just happened, his friends basically disapproved of Rory getting a taste of his blood. Ethan knew if Sarah fell into a dire situation where she needed blood, he would beg her to drink his. And Benny, he was his normal worry-wort self; I mean it's "Rory", not "Jesse". And Jesse, Ethan hadn't even told them he's back in town, but at least he's keeping quiet and not messing with his friends, but in the long-run; Ethan holding his mouth won't be a good thing. Ethan let out a long sigh before flying his head back into the pillow. "Benny's bed is horrible..." Ethan said, the bed not too comfortable, "No wonder he doesn't mind sleeping on the floor at my house." Ethan said.

Just then he heard rapping at Benny's window before he heard screaming, "Hey Ethan! I see you, open up!" Ethan sighed and groaned before saying "Oh no!" flatly, he slowly and reluctantly got out of bed and opened Benny's window to let in Rory who was floating outside it.

Rory jumped in and closed the window behind him. "How ya feelin' buddy?" Rory said happily holding up a hand for a high five.

Ethan highfived him gently before getting back in the bed, but sitting up in it. "I actually feel better physically, my brain hurts though."

"Huh?" Rory asked confused.

Ethan asked him calmly but clearly distressed, "Rory, why did you tell Benny and Sarah that I let you drink from that blood bag?"

"I only told Benny... who told the others." Rory answered, realizing Ethan didn't want to hear that for an answer. Rory saw a look on Ethan's face, "Yeah, Erica knows too. After school she pressed me on how I managed to get to some of your blood over her."

Ethan looked impatiently at Rory, "Still waiting on the why."

Rory then sat on the side of the bed close to Ethan, "I just told it Benny." Rory looked at the floor, and started talking like a kid being falsely blamed for something, "Benny kept pestering me Ethan! He kept thinking something was wrong with me, so I shoved him in the bathroom and I then I just told him I stopped drinking blood and that you gave me yours from the blood bag."

"What do you _mean _you shoved Benny into the bathroom?" Ethan asked.

Rory answered quietly, "He was pestering me Ethan, I just wanted him to leave me alone... I scared him anyway; I could almost _smell_ his fear."

Ethan gently hit Rory's back with his leg, "As long as you didn't hurt him... Benny can be aggravating at times. But it's about to be more of an aggravation, Rory you might not want to stick around."

"What, why?" Rory asked scared at what Ethan was about to say.

Ethan sighed, "Sarah and Benny think you're some kind of risk to have around me."

"What, they think I'm going to sink my fangs into you or something? I'd never do that, unless you told me to, but even then I'd probably be shaky about it!" Rory yelled.

Ethan 'shhed' him, "Keep your voice down Rory, I'm actually supposed to be asleep!"

"Yeah, I agree. But why are Sarah and Benny freaking out? It's not like you gave some stranger-vampire your blood, you gave it to _me_... your _friend_, and I didn't sink my teeth into you, so what does it matter?"

Ethan sighed, "Well it's the temptation Rory. I mean you and Sarah, you say you wouldn't bite me now, but what if something were to happen out of anyone's control where you would _have_ to bite me?"

"What, like a life or death situation? That'd be the only way." Rory answered. "I wouldn't use you like a blood bank or something... always making withdrawals and no deposits." Rory joked. "What do they think, I'm going to attack you for your blood?" Rory asked, Ethan only shrugging. "I wouldn't hurt you like that... you know that right? I'm no monster... ninja maybe."

Ethan smiled at Rory, "I know that... but I don't think Benny or Sarah do."

There was a brief moment of silence between Ethan and Rory before Rory asked, "What does it taste like Ethan?"

"What, my blood? I don't know, not like I'm trying to drink it." Ethan answered, he couldn't answer the vampire's question. Ethan laid his head back on the pillow.

Rory saw Ethan do this and he asked him, "Wanna go to sleep? You _should _be resting buddy." Ethan was tired, but he didn't want to sleep, but oddly, he was enjoying Rory's company; lately, Ethan always seemed to, Rory could tell Ethan was sad about it. "Hey listen, I don't have to leave." Rory said scooting closer to Ethan on the bed. Ethan blinked rapidly, questions began running through his mind; "what was Rory doing", "why was he scooting closer to him", "is he gonna bite me"? Rory unconsciously put a hand on Ethan's leg and assured him, "I'm not going to bite you."

"How did you-" Ethan asked, cut off by Rory.

Rory smiled, "I guess you could say I felt your anxiety and fear." Rory then said in a stern tone, "Dude, this has to stop!"

"What does?" Ethan asked confused eyeing Rory and his hand on his leg.

Rory then took his hand off Ethan's leg quickly, "This "Rory's gone rouge" thing!"

"Calm down Rory, nobody thinks you've gone rouge... or at least I don't think you have. If you were, you probably wouldn't be sitting here." Ethan said, tired of talking about blood stealing and vampires; but he knew it was just starting. "Rory, seriously, I don't think you should stick around."

Rory chuckled, "Dude, I can handle anything Benny or Sarah might try to do."

"Benny maybe Rory. But Sarah, she's a lot stronger than you think she is, she-" Ethan began, a finger being placed on his mouth.

Rory and Ethan only mere inches away from each others faces, "And I'm a lot stronger than you think _I_ am, Ethan." Ethan's eyes narrowed on Rory's finger on his lips. "And there goes that fear feeling again." Rory said removing his finger and getting out of Ethan's face, but still sitting close to him.

"Rory, I just don't want any more of an uproar between you guys." Ethan explained, it's a day like today where he wished he was still unconscious.

Something then came to Rory's mind, "Oh dude, speaking of uproar. When I was flying here, it was a crowd of people at the library! I thought a new _Dusk_ book was in..." Rory then calmed down, "Somebody died, they were killed."

"Who, anyone we know?" Ethan asked curiously, murders weren't exactly uncommon in White Chapel, they were rare, White Chapel wasn't Vancouver.

Rory answered him, "Not personally. He or she killed Ms. Nelson."

"Aww, who would kill _her_?" Ethan asked.

Rory, joking of course, replies, "Someone who obviously doesn't want to pay a late fee for an overdue book." Ethan gave Rory a blank stare, "Too soon?" he asked weakly, Ethan nodding his head. Silence fell between the two again. "Sooooo..." Rory trailed nervously, the two out of words.

Ethan was nervous and shaking and he didn't have the first clue why; he wasn't as nervous like this with Sarah. "_Oh no,_" Ethan thought, "_I can't be... I can't be falling in love with Rory! I don't like guys, except Benny, but as a friend_. _I've never felt like this around Rory _before, _why now and why _him?" Ethan was so deep in thought, he didn't notice Rory was even closer to Ethan. The two were then staring into each other's eyes.

"Dude, you look so tired." Rory stated calmly, looking into Ethan's weak, chocolate eyes. Rory was so confused and angry with himself, "_Dude you look tired. Couldn't I have come up with something better to say? Why do I just have this urge to hug Ethan? Maybe I _shouldn't _have drunken that blood_." Rory nervously and quickly got up and stammered, "U-uh-h, d-dude I'm gonna leave and let you rest."

Ethan stammered, "I... uh, okay sure, if you want to." Ethan could tell Rory was all of a sudden ready to leave, and Ethan was actually ready for him to. Ethan was then positioning himself to lay back down on the bed. But what surprised him, Rory helping tuck him in.

Before they could say or do anything else the bedroom door burst open, "Hey Ethan I-" Benny said as he paused and gasped at the sight he was seeing; Rory playing with Ethan's bedsheets while Ethan was laying in bed. "Well well well, the perpetraror _always _returns to the scene of the crime..." Benny then pondered about what he'd just said, "Or return to, the _person of interest_ in this case." Benny pondered it again, "Yeah, that sounds right."

"B-Benny this isn't what it looks like!" Ethan said stammering. Rory still holding the bed sheets, Ethan pulling them out of his hands.

Benny then pulled out his cell phone, "Yes it does look like what it looks like. Rory can't control his blood lust... I'm calling Sarah."

"Benny wait!" Ethan pleaded. Rory used his vampire speed to take Benny's phone out of his hands. Rory handed it to Ethan, Ethan clearing out the half-dialed number.

Benny was very displeased, "Ethan, give me back my cell phone."

"Dude no, we need to set a couple things straight, seriously." Ethan said with a tight grip on Benny's cell phone.

Benny then walked over to the bed and tried to take the phone back from Ethan, "E, come on, stop playing!" Ethan keeping the phone out of Benny's reach. Benny then began wrestling with Ethan on the bed for the phone, it would be a funny sight if Ethan wasn't hurt and Benny wasn't trying to call Sarah to turn up Rory. Rory watched the sight and he wasn't happy with what he was seeing; he pulled Benny off of Ethan and threw him onto the floor, hissing at Benny, bearing his fangs. "AHH!" Benny shouted crawling back a few steps. Benny calmed himself and dusted off his clothes in a cool manor. "Well that's fine you two... keep the phone... I know how to use a _land line_!" Benny yelled running towards the door.

Rory used his speed and ran to the door and shut it, Benny almost running into Rory standing in front of it. "I don't want to hurt you, Benny." Rory said to him, afraid of what he himself might do next.

"Benny," Ethan said from the bed meekly, wondering what he was going to do if the two friends started fighting, actual fighting and not back-and-forth weak name-calling. "Seriously guys, I'm not in a position to stop you two from brawling." Ethan continued, the two friends giving each other deep stares. "Guys..." Ethan just watched them staring, "Could you at least stand on separate sides of the room or something?"

Rory gave Benny a smile before walking back over to Ethan, Benny then began speaking Latin and a flash of magic went Rory's way, stopping him in his tracks.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Benny wasn't the only one performing magic, Jesse was at his new mansion in a huge lair, reading from a book he stole from the library; after he killed the librarian, Ms. Nelson and drank her blood. Jesse was reading in the old book that looked as if it belonged in a museum and not a local library; he was upset at what he was reading. "That succulent seer, ugh!" Jesse said slamming his fist on the desk. "I need my cult... I need a sacrifice... I need a <em>Sarah<em>." Jesse said wickedly.

**Chapter 18 folks, there goes conflict! Who's side are you on? The partially-innocent [yet unknown to them,] lovers (Ethan and Rory), the overprotective best friends (Sarah and Benny), or the evil side (Jesse)? Hit me up with some reviews if you want to see the conclusion to this little "disagreement amongst friends".**


	19. Uproar, Part 2

**CLUELESS**

* * *

><p>Before you kick off, let me reply to some awesome reviewers!<p>

****Logan Henderson Is Mine & **Elizabeth:** I think you've been waiting long enough! You were overdue for this chapter. I've updated "Tethered" as well!

**Secret Agent Codename Bob: **I'll try to keep up with which tenses I'm used... just kidding, using! Glad you're enjoying so far!

**eeelllbbb, CorrectedByLazyAntics, & orionastro: **Thank you very much. I think everyone will like what's coming up in the next couple of chapters. I'll let you in on this much, even Grandma Weir notices that Rory's getting closer to Ethan. Gonna try to write another funny chapter.

Thanks so much to all my readers/reviewers, if it weren't for you, I'd have probably stopped writing this story at chapter 9! I know I don't update as much as I should, sorry to keep you all waiting so _long_, but it's worth the wait isn't it? Anyway, without further ado, more of "Clueless", enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: <em>Uproar <em>(Part Two)

"Ha!" Benny said in satisfaction of his spell working.

Ethan was furious with Benny, "Benny, what the hell did you do to Rory?"

"I froze him in his vampire tracks!" Benny said happily before standing in front of Rory, taunting him, "He can see us, he can hear us, but he can't talk and he can't move, no matter how much he wants to." Benny in Rory's face.

Ethan tried to get out of bed, but he was still weak and in pain. Benny gently pushed Ethan back onto the bed, "Ethan no, until you're better and stronger, this bed is your everything. Everything except your bathroom. If you need to go to the bathroom, I'll help you." He saw a look on Ethan's face at his last statement, "Into the bathroom that is."

"Benny please, release Rory." Ethan begged.

Benny shook his head, "Uh-uhn Ethan, sorry. Not 'til you and he hear what I have to say."

"Benny I swear if you say one more thing about Rory drinking from my blood bag..." Ethan said in a threatening tone.

Benny sighed, "Ethan, he had no business drinking from you while you were still weak... you still are." Benny then sat on the other side of the bed by Ethan, hugging Ethan's shoulders, "I just care about you E. If I lost my best friend I don't know what I would do."

"You're not going to lose me Benny and believe me when I say Rory won't be drinking me like a soda." Ethan promised, "Now could you get the spell off of him?"

Benny said, "Hmm... maybe later."

"Benny!" Ethan yelled.

Benny chuckled getting off the bed, "Sorry E, you two can't be trusted... besides, Gram-ma says her potion is almost ready for you to drink, and she's making you some soup." Benny walked by Rory and thumped one of his ears. Benny laughed hysterically as he walked back downstairs.

Ethan looked at the vampire standing still in the bedroom, as if someone used a remote on him and pressed pause; Benny is good at that sort of thing, figures he's good at doing a spell that does exactly the same. Ethan got out of bed, sharp pains going through his abdomen, arms, and legs; but he manage to walk over to Rory. "Rory, I know you're mad, but you have to _promise _me when Benny takes the spell off you, that you won't hurt him." He took Rory's hand and was about to say something else when he was about to have a vision.

_The vision had no sound, just "video", like a silent movie. He_ _saw himself and Rory and they were hugging. But not only was them hugging weirding out Ethan, what weirded him out more is _where _they were hugging, it appears they were somewhere up high._

Ethan jumped out of the vision and snatched his hand out of Rory's, but looking at the vampire's green eyes, almost mesmerized. Ethan said goofily, "I've never noticed how green your eyes are."

Ethan stared at them for a couple moments before he was interrupted by Benny holding a tray, "Ethan what are you doing out of bed, and messing with the frozen vampire?" Benny sat the tray to the side and gestured Ethan back into bed, "You're acting like an annoying fly and treating Rory like a horse." Ethan looked at Benny for his metaphor. "You know how horses swat away flies with their tails... well, maybe Rory's the annoying fly and you're the horse."

"Benny shut up." Ethan said sternly getting into bed, "Benny, eventually you're going to have to get that spell off of Rory and your better _pray _that he doesn't decide to retaliate... I would."

Benny got the tray back and sat it on Ethan's lap, "Ethan, why does it seem like you're defending him, or protecting him?"

"Why are you acting like a jealous boyfriend?" Ethan asked him.

Ethan and Benny blinked at each other, Benny ignored the question and said, "Ignore the fact that the contents in this glass look like milk and smell like a dead fish. Grandma says this should speed your healing process and put some pep in your step in no time!"

Ethan sniffed it, "Blech! This smells like it should put some pep in _something_!"

"I promised Grandma I'd watch you drink it," Benny then went over to a book shelf in the room where his video camera was sitting, "Besides," he opened the side-screen, "I want to see the look on your face when you take a sip!"

Ethan gave Benny a dark stare, "Dude, put the camera up!"

"No way man, this could be a great home movie one day!" Benny said excitedly.

Ethan shook his head, "More like something for a blooper reel, or one of those wacky home video shows... don't even think about it Benny."

"I wasn't going to do anything like sending the tape in or posting it to the internet for money." He said innocently.

Ethan looked from him to the glass in his hand, "Sure you weren't." Ethan eyed the glass and it's contents debating whether to drink it or drop it. Ethan then took a couple of sips, it didn't have a taste to it, "Benny this stuff smells but it taste like," all of a sudden Ethan made the loudest "BLECH!" sound. "On second thought, this crap is disgusting."

"HA! AND I GOT IT ALL ON TAPE!" Benny yelled in a gloating manor. Benny held up the camera, "Go on, drink some more!"

Ethan saw how he could take advantage of this, "Okay Benny, I'll drink some more and let you record it... if and _only_ if you free Rory from that spell."

"No Ethan!" Benny yelled. Ethan folded his arms holding the drink, an eyebrow raised. "Fine, let Rory drain you dry... don't come crying to me when he does." Benny, with a free hand, uttered some Latin and some magic flashed Rory's way, freeing him.

Rory patted himself, feeling himself to see if he were there. "Yes!" He said in satisfaction, then looking crossly at Benny.

"Uh-oh." Benny said flatly, knowing he probably should have waited and left the room first. Rory then attacked Benny, the two falling to the floor, the camera crashing on the floor beside them.

Ethan groaned putting the tray in his lap to the side to get out of bed, "Rory you promised!" Ethan whined.

"I don't remember promising anything because _I couldn't talk_!" Rory said, strangling Benny with his hands, and sitting on him while doing so.

Benny said in a squeaky voice, "Rory, stop, can't breathe."

"I couldn't _move_, how does it feel _Benny_?" Rory taunted. Ethan was just standing there watching.

Benny squealed, gasping for air, "Ethan, you not... doing anything?"

Ethan stood there a moment staring at Benny before he decided enough was enough. Ethan pulled on Rory's arms gently, "I think he's had enough Rory, let him go." Rory didn't budge, "Rory, it's okay, let him go." Ethan was worried because Rory still didn't move, he saw his hands throbbing around Benny's neck. Ethan said more sternly, "Let him go Rory," Ethan yelled "You're gonna kill him!" Rory released his hands, Benny taking a hard gasp of air. "Good, now get off of him." Ethan said, Rory slowly standing up. Benny then coughing as if he could spit out one of his organs. Rory then stood behind Ethan, surprised and worried at what he had done. "You _see _Benny, this is _exactly _what I was talking about." Ethan motioned for Rory to help Benny off the floor.

Rory extended a hand, Benny shoving it away, "No thank you." He said hoarsely, eyeing the blond vampire crossly.

"What if I weren't here Benny?" Ethan asked, "_You'd_ probably be the one in the hospital, or either ready for a casket to be put in the ground." Ethan wasn't exactly angry at either one, more aggravated and irritated. "I think you guys should leave me alone for a while."Both Benny and Rory groaned. Ethan was then getting back into the bed, "I would pick one of you, but then the other wouldn't be happy, so neither of you."

Rory then happily suggested, "How about a coin toss?"

"Yeah E, you toss the coin." Benny added, Ethan raised his eyebrows before nodding.

The two friends dug through their pockets, Rory chiming, "I got one!"

"No way, why do we have to use _your_ quarter?" Benny argued childishly.

Ethan made a smacking sound with his teeth, "Guys, it's just a damn coin!" Ethan took the coin Rory had. "Call it." Ethan demanded, the two looking at each other as if they knew which one the other would choose. "Fine I'll do it, Benny your heads, Rory tails; I better not hear one groan." Ethan tossed the coin in the air, it flipping from heads to tails three times before falling to the floor.

The coin landed on heads, Benny screaming "YES!" as if he just saw a touchdown at a football game. "HA!" He said gloating to Rory, "See ya later _killer_!" Benny laughing hysterically.

Rory ignored Benny and looked to Ethan, with sad eyes. Ethan told him, "Rory, listen, come back before dark okay?" Truthfully, Ethan didn't want Rory to leave, he actually wanted Benny to go, he didn't know why, he just did, and he felt bad. "When you do," Ethan continued "_Benny_ will be downstairs with his grandma." Benny was about to say something when Ethan said strongly, "Yes you will." Rory sadly nodded his head before going to Benny's window leaping out, but not before looking at Ethan one last time.

"He's just upset because he just lost his meal ticket." Benny said with satisfaction.

Ethan scoffed, "Shut up Benny."

"I just can't wait to tell Sarah you're back to acting rationally again." Benny said joking.

Ethan looked at his best friend, "Benny, don't your care that he's going somewhere now to mope?"

"Nope, let the dope mope!" Benny then laughed, "Get it? _Nope_, _dope_, _mope_?" Benny looked to see Ethan folding his arms again, he was not amused. "Ethan, he doesn't hang with us anyway and when he does, something stupid usually happens, why do you want him here... he was around you enough in the hospital, probably more than both _me_ _and __Sarah_!" Benny sighed, "Are you sure Rory hasn't bitten you?"

Ethan took a huge gulp of Benny's grandmother's healing potion, in anger at Benny, soon as he swallowed he made gagging sounds. "Oh God this is gross!" Ethan said shuddering at the taste.

"Dude I have a trick that might help." Benny rushed over to his desk and grabbed his spell book to find a spell, "Ahh." Benny then a raised a hand aimed at the glass in Ethan's hand and stated, "saccharum", A sharp bright light flew out of Benny's hand, hitting the contents inside the glass, but appearing not to have done anything.

Ethan twirled the glass around in his hand, eyeing the thick and soupy liquid that seemed the same, "Benny, did you do _anything _to it? Ethan sniffed it, pushing the glass away from his face "It smells the same!"

"Who said I did anything about the _smell_?" Benny asked confidently, "Try it." Ethan kept bringing the glass to his nose and taking it away, wrinkling his nose every time he sniffed. "Dude, if it doesn't taste any better, you can dump it all over me."

Ethan said, "I'm holding you to that Benny." Ethan slowly began taking sips, shortly before drinking it down and finishing with a content sigh. "Benny, what'd you _do_ to this?"

"Come on E, gotta love a spell that makes your food taste like candy! I meant to use it the next time I was over and your mom decided to cook dinner." Benny said before asking, "But dude please don't tell my gram-ma, she'll chase me around the house, trying to spank me with lightning again."

Ethan smiled, "Thanks Benny, this was a hard pill to swallow."

"You probably would have rather taken a pill." Benny joked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile it was later in the evening, sunset, and Rory was walking down a neighborhood street alone, kicking a soda can. "Stupid coin, flipping to stupid heads, stupid Benny." Rory grumbled. Rory then stopped and kicked the soda can as hard as he could, the can flying in the air, and staying in the air. The can flying in the air gave Rory an idea and he dashed home.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that night, Benny was in the kitchen with his grandmother, stirring up another health potion for Ethan. "I'm very surprised that Ethan managed to drink every single drop without a complaint."<p>

"Me too." Benny said chuckling nervously soon after, his grandma eyeing him out of the corners of her eyes, knowing Benny might have done something, or know something. Mrs. Weir stopped stirring in the pot on the stove to stare at Benny, "I swear Gram-ma, he drank every last drop."

She made a "humph" sound, turning her attention back to the boiling pot. Soon as she did, the doorbell rang, "Benny, get the door... and get back over here."

Benny gladly went to the front door and answered it, only to wish he hadn't. "What the he- Rory what are you doing back here?"

The blonde vampire answered, "It's my time to spend with Ethan!" Rory said happily, holding up his bulging backpack, "And I want to stay over."

Rory had a dippy grin on his face that disgusted Benny, "Ugh, Rory he's already asleep, and this isn't a good night for a sleep over." Benny answered.

"It's a perfect night to me! Aren't you gonna let me in?" Rory asked, Benny still in the doorway, Rory unable to come in without an invitation.

Benny shook his head, "Nope!"

"Rory is that you?" Grandma Weir yelled coming out of the kitchen with the steaming hot pot in her arms, hearing his voice, "Come on in!"

Rory pushed Benny out of the way and burst into the house, asking, "Mrs. Weir can I stay for a night or two..."

"Sure, why not?" She answered. Rory going upstairs, Benny attempting to follow, "Uh, young man where do you think you're going?"

Benny stammered and pointed, "I uh-uh, I, upstairs, Ethan-"

"Ethan will be fine, you won't be if you don't get in that kitchen and stir." She commanded handing Benny the hot steaming pot in her arms.

Benny grumbled, "Yes ma'am." And walked back to the kitchen, Benny really didn't want Ethan to be alone upstairs with Rory.

Meanwhile Rory was upstairs standing by Ethan's bedside, although technically it was Benny's bed. Rory listening to his friend's calm and relaxed breathing as he slept, Rory gently brushed some loose hairs out of Ethan's face, Rory close enough to smell the blood under some of Ethan's bandages. "Oh no, it's happening again." Rory whispered. Rory couldn't help it, he already had problems just looking at Ethan, but to smell his blood just drove Rory mad. "Maybe sleeping over is a bad idea." Rory said to himself.

Rory then began worrying even more as he saw Ethan was waking up, Ethan sleepily asked, "Mom?" His vision was blurry.

"Huh?" Rory asked dumfounded, "Dude, wake up, I'm _not_ your mom."

Ethan blinked his eye's tightly to clear them a little to see who it really was, "Rory!" He exclaimed with excitement more so than shock. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"You forgot the coin-toss didn't you?" Rory asked him.

Ethan stared at Rory with a blank stare, before remembering, "Oh dude, I'm so sorry, I-."

"Forget about it," Rory interrupted, "We've got the whole night." Rory said dropping his backpack on the floor.

Ethan saw that Rory's book bag was twice it's normal size, "You're staying?"

"For a night or so, it was okay with Mrs. Weir, but Benny..." Rory trailed, "He didn't even want to let me in."

Ethan shook his head, "Listen, you don't worry about Benny okay?" Rory just nodded his head, smiling at Ethan. Ethan found himself staring at Rory, again, "_His smile, it's just something,_" Ethan thought, "_Even when he's being goofy, that smile could light up a room._" Ethan was frustrated with himself and his thoughts, "_Why can't I stop thinking about him? I _can't _be in love with him... can I__? Where were we hugging, _why _were we hugging?_"

"Ethan, you okay?" Rory could tell Ethan was deep in thought, battling with his thoughts.

Ethan stuttured, "I-I'm f-fine."

"You sure, you look as if you've seen a ghost." Rory joked.

Ethan laid back on the pillow and thought, "_I think I'd rather have seen one_."

* * *

><p><strong>The End, of chapter 19. Typical Benny... I wanted this chapter to be funny than so much angst and drama; especially Rory, Benny and Grandma Weir. But when Sarah comes back into the picture, the drama'll come back. I'm looking for Sarah to fall back in, in chapter 21 or 22. How many folks liked this chapter, want to see more, I need to see some more of them <em>wonderful<em> _reviews _my readers leave!**


	20. Upset, Comfort, Part 1

**CLUELESS**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I know you've all been waiting for this, so here you go!<strong>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: <em>Upset, Comfort<em> (Part One)

**11:00PM**

Benny and his grandmother went to bed late. Mrs. Weir was stocking up on a healing potion for Ethan. Benny later going to have to use a spell to make it taste like candy or something tasty for Ethan to willingly drink it all. Rory was reading a book on the floor while Ethan was asleep, Benny going to bed soon after. "Dude, since you don't sleep, what are you gonna do?" Benny let Ethan have his bed and he laid down on some bedding he had the floor at the foot of the bed.

Rory put his book down, "I'll likely meditate, it's not exactly sleeping as much as it is relaxing... it's close enough to sleep as a vampire could get."

"Listen, if you get bored you could take some of the zombie movies off my bookshelf and watch them downstairs... grandma won't mind unless you blast it." Benny offered.

Rory nodded his head, "Thanks Benny."

"Dude, I'm _sorry_ about what I did to you earlier today... I just, I-" Benny started.

Rory interrupted, "I understand, Benny. It's okay. It's Ethan, he has no supernatural powers what so ever like the rest of us, he needs our protection." Rory then said sternly to Benny, "It's not _me_ that Ethan needs protecting from though."

Benny nodded his head in understanding, "So we're... cool?"

"Cooler than a freezer." Rory joked.

Benny smiled before turning off his light switch and laying on his bedding, "G'night dude."

"Good night, Benny." Rory replied.

**2:00AM**

Benny was sound asleep, snoring very loudly. Rory wasn't asleep, but he was laying on the floor with his eyes closed, he wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway if he weren't a vampire; due to Benny's obnoxious snoring. Ethan however was sleeping, but it wasn't peacefully; he was having a very harsh nightmare.

_In Ethan's nightmare, it was a replay of what happened the night he and Jesse crossed paths, but slightly different. Jesse had already beaten Ethan to a pulp, but Jesse had gotten to someone else first, Benny. Benny was on the ground in front of them, holding on for dear life. Jesse taunted Ethan, "I _told _you if you tried to cross me, you would regret it Ethan." Jesse's voice echoed evilly. "Look at him, look at your best friend. He is weak and pathetic and he sucks as a spell master; he could have done away with me easily."_

_Ethan was over Benny's almost dead body; Benny covered in his own blood, he was bruised all over and had some broken limbs. "Benny _please _hang on a little longer! Stay with me buddy!" Ethan pleaded of his best friend who was fading in and out. _

_"I _almost _let _Sarah_ handle him, but I decided that it'd be best if she stuck to her babysitting roots... your little sister and your parents __are dinner to her and a few friends right now." Jesse said walking over to Ethan who was kneeling beside Benny, holding his hands. __"And I saved the best for last... your dear mistreated friend Rory... who you see as more than a friend." Ethan looked up at the powerful vampire, rain hitting him harshly in the face.__ "Yeah, I know Ethan; you kept telling yourself you didn't have feelings for him and see how wrong you are? You and_ Benny _shouldn't have been mean to him." _

_Ethan asked him lowly, "What did you do to him?"_

_"Nothing, but showed him what he really was, and how much power he really has." Jesse chuckled before calling out, "Oh Rory!". In a flash Rory appeared by Jesse, an evil smirk on his face. Ethan looked horrified at what he saw, this wasn't Rory, this Rory had darker glowing eyes, even messier hair, not to mention bloody fangs out of his mouth behind an evil auara. "It's _dinner time _Rory."_

_Ethan growled, "Why did you do this to him?" _

_"Why did you and Benny ignore him and neglect him? He _was _your friend, now you're _his appetizer_." Jesse evilly chuckled. _

_Just then Rory pounced on Ethan, tackling him to the ground next to a dying Benny, the evil Rory holding Ethan's forehead and shoulder, "Don't worry Ethan, this won't hurt a bit." He whispered in Ethan's ears._

_"Rory don't! Please, I love you! I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry! Don't!" Ethan pleaded, not wanting the vampire to bite into him._

_"Ethan." The vampire said in a normal voice, Ethan still pleading for his life. _

_"Ethan." It said again, sounding like the old Rory._

_"Ethan!" The voice said more lodly._

Ethan then woke from his nightmare; crying, panicking, and gasping for air; "Ethan, are you alright?" Rory asked him. Ethan grabbing onto Rory who was by the bed next to him. "You were having a bad dream." Rory hopped on the bed next to Ethan, who was still holding onto Rory.

Ethan noticed that he was and quickly let go of him, "S-sorry." Ethan said nervously.

Rory pulled Ethan back closer to him, "You were _already _saying that."

"What all did I say?" Ethan asked nervously.

Rory answered him, "You kept saying "please don't" and "I'm sorry"... what were you sorry about, if you don't mind me asking."

"I-It was nothing." Ethan said turning over in the bed, facing away from Rory, he not believing him.

Rory said to him, "I'm not gonna make you tell me, but just know I'm all ears, almost in the literal sense." For a few moments the room fell silent, all they could hear was Benny's loud snoring.

Ethan turned over to where he was staring at the ceiling, "There's no way I'm going to be able to go back to sleep." Ethan whispered.

Rory got up off the bed, "Come on." Rory motioned, walking over by the window opening it.

"Where are you going?" Ethan asked him, slowly getting up.

Rory answered, "_We _going, and star gazing." Rory gleefully answered jumping out the window, floating outside it, holding out a hand for Ethan to grab it.

Ethan nervously grabbed it and Rory gently pulled him out of the window. Rory holding Ethan tightly flew the two of them to the roof above the window and sat down on it. "D-dude, I don't like this." Ethan said looking at how far the ground was.

"Dude, don't look at the ground, worst thing you can do when your high up, especially if you hate heights." Rory said to him, "Look at the stars instead." Rory then leaning back to lay on the roof. "I do this all the time at home on boring nights." Ethan sat on the roof, legs up, arms folded over them. Rory then sat back up and scooted closer to Ethan. "Ethan, you seem rattled, I'm sure it was just a scary nightmare."

Ethan said to him softly, "I want to tell you, I just-"

"What? Why can't you tell me?" Rory asked placing an arm around Ethan, noticing Ethan becoming nervous as soon as he did.

Ethan sighed, "I might make it worse."

"Make what worse?" Rory asked him, anticipation, worry, and curiosity obvious in his voice. Ethan looked down closing his eyes to keep from looking at the ground below. Rory began prying, "Did your nightmare have to do with who hurt you?"

Ethan just nodded and said, "I'm so weak.", in disgust with himself.

"I can't believe I just heard you say that Ethan, you're not weak." Rory said to him. Ethan staying silent, and facing away from the vampire. "Dude look at me." Ethan didn't move. "Look at me." Rory said more sternly, but sincere. Rory shuffled Ethan around to place his back on the side of the window to face him, Rory lifting his chin so he could see his eyes. "You're _not weak_, Ethan."

Ethan flinched away from Rory, Rory noticing but Ethan explain, almost hyperventilating, "I'm not strong like you, or tall like Benny, or fearless like Sarah!" Rory lightly chuckled, "That's not _funny Rory_!" Ethan snapped at him angrily.

"I'm not laughing at _that _Ethan, I'm laughing because it sounds like you're comparing yourself to us." Rory answered. "Sarah and I are full-fledged, bloodsucking, vampires and Benny's a wizard! Out of the four of us, you're the only one who could really pass as "normal", you should be glad!"

Ethan asked him, "What does _that _have to do with me being weak?"

Rory closed his eyes and shook his head, still smiling, "Ethan, you're smart, nice, you battle supernatural creatures and you've got mad video gaming skills!" Rory saw Ethan lightly smile at that, "And you've got that smile that could brighten the saddest person's day... just because you can't kick someone's butt doesn't mean you're weak. If anything... you're probably the strongest person I know." Rory said softly. Ethan began smiling at Rory, "Besides, you've got three friends who would be by your side in a heartbeat if someone messed with you. And further more, I-"

Before Rory could say anything else, Ethan wrapped himself around Rory, hugging him tightly, "Thank you, Rory."

Rory was at first very confused by the hug Ethan was giving him, unsure how to react to it until he did what just felt natural, he gently rubbed Ethan's back with his hand. "You're welcome buddy, any time." Rory said back to him.

"_This must have been my vision._" Ethan thought, looking down at the edge of the roof and ground below them. "_Who could have thought _Rory _of all people could be this perceptive? The bad thing about this, I don't even really want to let go of him, but I guess I should since I want to get off this freakin' roof._"

Rory asked him, breaking the hug, "What do you say dude, ready to try to go back to bed?" Rory asked him cheerfully.

"I-I guess Rory." Ethan answered nervously, "I just..." He looked at the blonde vampire who was curious of what Ethan was about to say next. "Never mind." He said, Rory holding Ethan tightly, he flew the two back into the bedroom. All would have went well but Rory tried to fit both himself and Ethan through the window and they both fell in, crashing to the ground.

Ethan had fallen on the floor and Rory was on top of him, they both looked up to hear Benny still snoring, "Geez." Rory commented, shocked.

"Yeah, Benny can sleep through _anything_, especially the later he stays up." Ethan answered. Both he and Rory found themselves staring at each other, forgetting that they were on the floor. Ethan laughed lightly, eyes focusing on Rory's and vice-versa. They were both inches away from each other's faces, slowing moving closer, Ethan's lips quivering. Rory moved in closer and just as he did, his foot pushed the dresser next to Benny's bed, knocking a book over onto the floor with a loud thud.

Benny jumped up from his bedding on the floor, "What was that?" Benny yelled looking on the floor across from him shocked at what he saw, "AHH!" Benny yelled loudly, the other two boys following suit. Benny jumped off the floor and over to his light switch, flipping it on. Yelping again at what he saw, Rory on top of Ethan, both boys looking shocked at the tall and frantic teen. Benny ran over to his dresser drawers and grabbed a bunch of small balloons. "Get away from him!" Benny yelled throwing one."

It went over Ethan and Rory and it bust, water splashed on the wall next to them, some of it jumping on Rory's arm and hand, Rory yelling in pain, squirming on the floor, grabbing his arm and hand. Ethan jumped over Rory, protecting him. "Benny what the hell? Holy water, really?"

"I saw how Rory was looking at you, that dirty and lustful look in his eye, he was about to suck out every last drop of your blood!" Benny yelled, Ethan was figuring that obviously Benny was jumping to conclusions, or in denial at what he really saw.

Ms. Weir came storming in the room, "What's going on in here boys, do you not see what hour it is?" She yelled, normally she wouldn't have heard Benny yelling, but tonight all three boys were screaming and yelling. Ms. Weir came in and eyed her surroundings and put two and two together; the floor and wall were wet, Rory was on the floor holding his arm and squirming in pain, Ethan over him in a protective form, and Benny angrily holding a water balloon filled with holy water. "Benjamin Weir..." she started.

"It's not _me_ Grandma, Rory, and Ethan," Benny started, "He, they, it, and I-"

She cut him off, raising a hand, "_I _don't care right now. If you can't stop this fighting with Ethan and Rory maybe you should sleep in your father's room." Benny looked at the floor, avoiding eye contact with his grandma. "Now get a mop and some paper towels and clean this up."

"Yes ma'am." Benny said lowly, glaring at Ethan and the crying vampire on the floor.

Ms. Weir sighed and looked at a concerned Ethan and hurting Rory, "Ethan, take Rory into the bathroom and run his arm under some cold water, he'll be fine."

Ethan nodded his head at her in agreement, Ethan pulled a crying and cringing Rory off of the floor, "Come on buddy." Ethan held Rory tightly and vice-versa as they walked to the bathroom down the hall. "Rory, un tighten your grip a little, you're hurting my arm."

"S-sorry." He said shakily, relaxing his arm around Ethan.

The two walked in the bathroom and Ethan turned on the water, Rory still gripping his arm. "Okay Rory, come on." Ethan motioned for Rory's arm.

"D-Dude wait." Rory said using one arm to fiddle with his shirt, Ethan could tell in his voice that he was still nervous, "Ethan c-could you..." Ethan without hesitation helped Rory out of his t-shirt. "I don't want it to get wet, even with r-regular water." Ethan nodded in understanding and watched as Rory slowly put his arm under the cool water, shuddering as it landed on his burning skin.

Ethan then found himself staring at the vampire's toned body in amazement. "_Wow, Rory's hot_," Ethan thought, "_I bet he'd have girls after him if they knew he was so muscled underneath. He looks so... hot! Oh God, why am I thinking this? I shouldn't be thinking about Rory like this! I can almost see how Erica fell in love with the guy from _Dusk_... and why do I almost understand that? I gotta stop, I gotta stop_."

"Ethan, how long do you think until my arm is healed up?" Rory asked, his arm under the running water, "Ethan!" Rory calling his name loudly, he could tell Ethan was deep in thought about something. He saw his friend come out of it, a puzzled look on his face. "I asked, how long until you think my arm is healed up?"

Ethan shrugged, "I can't really say Rory. One time Benny _accidentally _splashed holy water on Sarah, but she was a fledgling then, so it's really not a good comparison. But it shouldn't hurt for more than a few hours."

"It feels like someone tried to dash hot water on me." Rory said describing the pain he felt, running his arm under the water. "_Ethan, he's so caring towards me lately, I wonder why. I hope he doesn't feel as if he owes me for saving him. It's hard to be around Ethan with drying blood under some of his bandages, I keep fighting this urge to push him into the wall and jump all over him. Ethan's certainly vulnerable in here. And Benny, he keeps ruining everything, he purposely dashed me with that water; he keeps thinking I'm trying to drink from Ethan like water, I don't want to drink from him, not him, never from Ethan!_"

Ethan then asked Rory, "Does it feel like it still hurts?" Rory simply nodded at Ethan. Ethan sighed, "I want to say that Benny didn't mean to do that, but I'd be lying if I said that." Ethan paused, "I guess this is sort of my fault."

Rory turned and faced Ethan with a puzzled expression on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought this might be a good place to stop this chapter, so I can write a little more in the second half. Guys this is Ethan, the guy whose blood basically arouses vampires. Benny's trying to keep Ethan from being Rory's dinner. I keep putting a carrot in front of the faces of the EthanRory shippers, right when they think they're ready for a bite, I snatch it back. Well, don't worry, this story is a quarter of the way through, Ethan/Rory... it's gonna happen soon enough... after a little more drama is hashed out. **

**Plus notice that Jesse is being quiet... he 'bout to be startin' somethin'! Hit me with reviews my wonderful readers!**


	21. Upset, Comfort, Part 2

**CLUELESS**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: <em>Upset, Comfort<em> (Part Two)

**2:41AM**

Rory turned and faced Ethan with a puzzled expression on his face. "How, Ethan? How is this your fault? You didn't do anything."

"I just stayed there on the floor Rory, I didn't try to hurry up and move, I-" Ethan began frantically.

Rory cut him off, "_I _dropped you on the floor by mistake, _I _was the one who stayed on the floor, hovering over you. I could have and _should_ have moved."

Ethan wryly chuckled, "And typical Benny, making more out of something that's really nothing." Rory made a motion for his shirt and Ethan simply handed it to him. Cringing at the bumpy and inflamed skin on Rory's arm and hand. "I'm sorry." Ethan said softly, a guilty tone in his voice.

Rory slipped his shirt on and stepped closer to Ethan, who kept eyeing the inflamed flesh. Rory placed his other hand on Ethan's shoulder, "It doesn't hurt, it didn't kill me, and it's _not_ your fault." Rory assured him.

"You sure you okay Rory, you don't look it." Ethan asked him concerned.

Rory nodded his head, "I'm _fine_, Ethan." But in truth, Rory wasn't, Rory needed blood, but he wasn't going to let Ethan worry even more about him.

Meanwhile Benny was cleaning his walls and floor at his grandmother's request. Ms. Weir wanted an immediate explanation for Benny's actions, "Grandma, you didn't see how Rory was looking at Ethan. He was hovering over Ethan with a lustful look in his eyes! Like he wanted to jump Ethan's bones... or suck the marrow from them! I couldn't take a risk that Rory wasn't going to harm Ethan!"

"If that _is _the case Benny, you shouldn't have doused him with holy water. You could have seriously harmed him or killed him! You might as well have gone to the backyard and looked for a sharp stick and started poking Rory with it!" Grandma Weir sighed and asked Benny, "Did Ethan show any signs of distress?" Benny sat there silently for a moment, thinking, and just looking at his grandmother. "I thought not. Why all this mistrust towards Rory? He drank from Ethan's blood bag, which I don't condone, but it's not like Rory sunk his fangs into him." Benny simply made a grumbling sound, "Or maybe it's not mistrust, but simply jealousy." Ms. Weir pondered.

Benny then got defensive, "_Jealous_, of _Rory_? No, definitely _not_! What would make you think something like that grandma?"

"Well, Rory _did _rescue Ethan, not you. And Ethan is spending more time around Rory, and not you. And Ethan seems to be favoring Rory more... and not you." She pointed out.

Benny chuckled sadly, "Way to not rub it in gram-ma."

"I'm just saying Benny, there is more motive behind this that you just not trusting Rory." She saw Benny was sad, "Benny trust me when I say, you'll always be Ethan's best friend... but you already know this as fact anyway." She then turned to leave the room.

Benny saw this, "Gram, where you going?"

"To check on Rory and then to bed, Benny it is almost _three _in the morning." She noted walking out of the room, Benny staring at her, taking in what she had said. Ms. Weir passed Ethan and Rory in the hallway, "Rory are you okay?" She asked him, much concern in her tone of voice.

Rory nodded his head, holding his arm, "I'll be fine, it'll heal up in a matter of hours."

"I'm going to get a glass of water." Ethan said to the two, rushing downstairs.

Ms. Weir looked over to Rory with a questioning look, he simply said to her, "He blames himself."

"Should he?" She asked him.

Rory replied a matter of factly, "Of course not! I told him it wasn't his fault."

"He's trying so hard not to want to choose between his two best friends. It's worse for him when they are literally trying to kill each other." Ms. Weir pointed out. Rory nodded in agreement, "Listen, I don't care how you and Benny decide to room tonight, but please keep it down and refrain from killing each other. I'm not the only one who really needs to sleep tonight." She turned and went to her bedroom.

Rory stood there and stared in thought before noticing Benny come out of the room with a wet towel, the two boys staring at each other with blank stares. Benny said awkwardly, "I'm uh, gonna put this in the laundry room, and I'll sleep in my parent's room."

As much as he wanted to agree with Benny and stay around Ethan, he couldn't let Benny sacrifice _his own_ room, "Dude no, I-I'll stay downstairs tonight, I can't let you give up your room."

"You're right, my room, my decision, you and Ethan stay... besides, I..." Benny was forcing himself to say this, "I trust you."

Rory smirked, "Benny lie to yourself, don't lie to me. You don't trust me as far as you could throw me, if I were to let you throw me."

"_He picks _now _to wise up_?" Benny thought simply staring at the blonde vampire. Benny then said strongly, "You're right, I don't trust you, not fully... but I trust Ethan."

Rory snickered, "You can say that again." He saw Benny had an angry expression but underneath it there was sadness, Benny was worried he might lose Ethan to the vampire.

"Yeah, like I said, I'm going to sleep in my parents room. Won't be hearing from ole Benny anymore tonight." Benny turned to walk towards the laundry room, he stopped and turned to Rory adding, "If Ethan has so much as _one _bite mark on his neck..."

Rory said angrily, "I would _never_ bite Ethan." Benny made a "hmph" sound before proceeding on.

"Maybe you should take your own advise about lying to one's self." Benny said walking in the bedroom.

Rory stared for a moment, taking in what Benny said before going downstairs. Ethan was propped over the sink, staring at his half-full glass of water, the images of Benny trying to throw holy water on Rory replaying in his mind. He was taken from his thoughts when Rory came down, asking for him, "Ethan?"

"Rory, you okay?" Ethan asked looking at his friend staring in the doorway, he saw Rory was holding the arm that was harmed. Rory simply nodded his head. Ethan poured the remaining water drown the drain and put the glass in the sink. "I'm going to be so tired in the morning." Rory nervously chuckled. Ethan could tell something was off, Rory is usually more talkative, he was earlier despite almost losing an arm. "You _sure _you're okay?" Ethan asked Rory.

"I'm f-fine." Rory said making a gulping sound and putting on a fake smile. In truth, Rory wasn't fine. He felt drowsy and as if he were drained of all his energy. Bottom line, he was hungry, but he wasn't about to let Ethan know that. Rory immediately changed the subject, "Maybe you should get to bed Ethan, I'd hate for you to have to spend the whole weekend sleeping."

Ethan agreed with him, "Yeah you're right, I probably should be getting to bed." Ethan and Rory walked out of the kitchen, Ethan hitting the light. Going up the stairs he told Rory softly, who was walking up behind him, "Don't worry about Benny, Rory. I doubt he's going to try anything more tonight."

Little did Ethan and Rory know, Benny was texting Sarah about what had occurred. Sarah wasn't pleased and she promised him that she would "talk" to Rory tomorrow.

Ethan jumped into bed, elbowing the two pillows behind him. He looked up to see Rory still standing and awkwardly said "Hey listen Rory, if you want, you can stay up here on the bed, since Benny's not here to object. You know, instead of sitting or laying on the floor or in a chair... if you want."

Rory silently stared at Ethan for a moment before softly "okaying". He slowly got on the bed next to Ethan, but instead of getting under the covers, he stayed on top of them, crossing one of his legs over the other and putting his hands together behind his head. "I don't sleep you know, Ethan."

"So, doesn't mean you have to stay awake on the floor or in a chair." Ethan said to him. "Besides, you deserve a bed after what's happened to you tonight."

Rory nervously asked him, "You sure about this Ethan, I-"

"Rory, I'm sure." He said cutting him off smiling and turning over, saying, "Good night."

Rory said softly and reticent, "Yeah... goodnight Ethan." For some reason, Ethan found himself relaxing for the first time in days, but while he planned to sleep, Rory on the other hand was awake, his brain going at 100 miles per hour, or 160 kilometers per hour. Rory wasn't feeling well for one, and he knew the main reason why, he needed blood, and sooner opposed than later. But something else that made him feel off, was sharing a bed, and with Ethan no less. It's not like they were doing anything, as much as he wished they were in a way. Rory also knows it's a risk because next to him lies Ethan who soon begins to drift off to sleep, peacefully.

Soon as Ethan falls asleep, Rory can hear his heart beating loudly, but in a normal rhythm. Rory also heard Ethan's blood flowing through his body, making Rory cringe at the thoughts going through his mind. "_I _can't." Rory thought, but he mentally wound up in conflict with his conscience. "_If I don't feed soon, I'll die, and Ethan's the closest source. But he's my friend and I can't hurt him, or ask him to do that. But if I don't, when I'm dead, Ethan will call me an idiot for not telling him sooner. But Ethan's gotta understand, it's like being human without drinking water._" Rory racked his brain for an hour before he begin falling weaker and weaker by the minutes.

**4:59AM**

Ethan was still sleeping soundly, but he felt cool, the bed sheets were half covering him. Ethan tugged on them but they wouldn't move, "Hey Rory," Ethan mumbled softly, "Ease up off the sheets a little, I'm chilly." Ethan still tugged on the sheets and got no response from Rory, "Dude come on." He knew Rory was still on the bed, he turned over to see Rory curled up in a fetal position, softly shuddering, in pain. "Rory!" Ethan exclaimed sitting up quickly, shaking his friend. "Rory, what's wrong?" He asked with deep concern.

"N-n-n-need, b-b-blood." Rory said softly and painfully.

Ethan jumped off the bed and found Rory's backpack on the floor. He rummaged through it before just dumping the contents out on the floor. "Rory, where's your blood?" Ethan asked him sternly, it was a tone of voice that was more caring than angry.

"D-d-didn't p-pack, di-didn't th-think need." Rory breathed.

Ethan became frantic, he didn't know what to do, "Can you hunt Rory?" Ethan asked.

Rory only shook his head and explained, "S-s-should have, when got h-h-hit."

"I can't believe what I'm about to do." Ethan sighed walking over to Rory's side of the bed, extending his arm, "Take it." Ethan offered, knowing he was the closest source of blood Rory was going to get. Rory pushed his arm away, shaking his head in protest. "Rory, I'm serious, take my blood... or you're gonna die." Ethan commanded.

Rory adamant shakily said, "C-can't take f-f-from you." Rory then wrapped his arms around himself in pain, "D-don't want to take much." He let out.

Ethan saw the arm that Benny hit Rory with holy water hadn't healed in the slightest, if anything it had expanded. Ethan said to him putting his wrist back in Rory's face, "Rory if you don't take it, I'll _make_ you want it." Rory simply pushed Ethan's arm away. Ethan rushed to find his pants, in one of the pockets was a Swiss Army knife, given to him by an uncle. Ethan took it out and used the small blade to make a nick in his wrists, enough to draw blood for Rory to sniff. He hated to bait Rory like this, but truthfully, it's the only way to save his life. Besides, Ethan had already had two sets of fangs in his wrists already, Jesse's and Sarah's to reverse Jesse's attempts to turn him into a fledgling. Ethan jumped onto the bed next to Rory and slowly waved his slowly bleeding wrist in front of Rory's nose, "Rory you _need_ this."

Little did Ethan know, this was probably a bad idea, Rory's eyes began to glow a yellow-ish green as Rory's fangs extended, he forcefully grabbed Ethan's wrist and forced his fangs in, all concern for Ethan basically flying out of the window. Ethan winced loudly in pain and grabbed onto Rory, gripping him hard, as a way of easing the pain. "R-rory," Ethan stammered, "D-don't take all of it, please?" As Rory continued feeding off Ethan, his pains began going away, as did Ethan's.

Moments later, Rory realized he might have been taking too much, he then took his fangs out of Ethan and sucked the remaining blood off of his skin. "Thank you Ethan, you're right, I needed this." Rory said, fangs dripping and covered with his blood. He felt Ethan was wrapped around him, but he thought Ethan was just hurting, what he didn't know, was that Ethan had fallen unconscious. He nudged Ethan with his elbow, "Ethan, hey... uh-oh." Rory said picking up Ethan's arm and letting it go, it falling back on his chest quickly. "Ethan." Rory shook him, Ethan made light groaning sounds, but stopped. Rory shook his head harshly in disappointment with himself, "Why did I do this?" Rory asked, "You weren't ready Ethan, why did you tempt me?" Ethan didn't respond. "I guess this is my fault too, I shouldn't have taken so much."

Rory picked up the arm he bit and eyed the bloody bite marks from fangs on Ethan's skin. "I better clean this up and hide it before anyone else sees." Rory said frantically, knowing Benny would probably be the first to say something and fly off of the handle. Rory sat up in the bed and held Ethan in his lap, cradling him gently and whispering variations of, "Ethan, I am so sorry." over-and-over again. Rory stopped to listen, Ethan's heartbeat was there, but it was slow and faint. Rory gently stroked Ethan's hair. Rory commented thinking about the events that have occurred all night, "This has been one hell of a night." But little did Rory know, it was about to get worse.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet <em>nobody<em> was expecting this chapter to end like this? Better question: How about the story itself? I see between 5 and 10 more chapters and _Clueless _will be wrapped up, likely with a... CLIFFHANGER! And some even better actual news: MBAV season TWO starts in JUNE on Disney, we've all been waiting for so long! **

**But right now I'd like to thank ALL my readers and reviewers, had it not been for you, Clueless would have been done in October of last year likely. But PLEASE, review for chapters 22 and 23, Sarah comes back! You're gonna laugh and you're gonna cry, I'll just say that much. Also _Tethered _is going to be updated as well and I hope by June they'll be joined by a third MBAV story, focusing on either Ethan/Benny or Benny/Erica, I'm still debating.**


	22. Dreams and Nightmares

**CLUELESS**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: <em>Dreams and Nightmares<em>

It had been almost five hours later, ten AM, and Ethan had still not awaken. Three hours earlier, Rory could hear Ethan's breathing and blood flow beginning to resume to a normal rate, the only problem now was bringing Ethan out of conciousness. "I don't know who's going to want to kill me more, Ethan when he wakes up, or Benny when he finds out." Rory said worried, he was now sitting by Ethan's bedside, instead of sitting in bed with him in his lap, he didn't want to risk Benny or Ms. Weir walking in catching them. "I can't believe I feed from Ethan like he was a soda." Rory said, mentally kicked himself, wishing he could physically do it.

Earlier when daylight was beginning to break, Rory went to work, cleaning up Ethan's arm that he drank from, and instead of wrapping a bandage around his whole wrist, he placed two band-aids on each of his bite marks, since it was on the underside, he was hoping they wouldn't be as conspicuous, as the rest of Ethan's wound, which some had surprisingly healed faster than others, likely the work of Ms. Weir's potion.

Although Ethan was unconcious from massive blood loss, to him, he was basically sleeping. Ethan was dreaming, it wasn't a nightmare, it was dreaming, and it was peaceful.

_Ethan was basically dreaming about a typical quiet day, Benny playing video games with Rory, and gloating about winning after obviously cheating, his parents out on the town, Sarah upstairs babysitting Jane and making sure she was staying out of trouble; until Ethan stared at his two friends, almost mystified, then Ethan started thinking about Rory. "I can't believe that I might be falling in love with _him _of all people, of all _guys _even. I thought for sure if I had to fall for a guy, it'd be Benny." Then, all of a sudden..._

_"Why is it so hard to believe?" Rory asked, putting down the video game controller and walking over to Ethan, Benny still playing._

_Ethan began walking backwards freaking out, "You heard what I said?" He asked. Rory smiled._

_"It's a dream Ethan, it's _your _dream. It's probably a huge comfort to you that it is." Rory said to him walking closer.__ Ethan bumping into the wall behind him, feeling it as if it were a doorknob or a way to walk through the wall into another room. "Why is it hard to believe Ethan?" Rory asked him again, "As much as you hate to admit it, there are things about me that you like... a lot."_

_Ethan stammered, he and Rory were basically close enough to share breath, "H-h-how do you know?"_

_"It's a _dream _Ethan," Rory chuckled, "It's your subconcious, it's what you think even when you don't want to." _

_Ethan commented wryly, "Well my subconcious needs to stop."_

_Rory smiled, "Well it won't, especially since you like your geeky, loser, and awkward vampire friend. You often scold me because of my antics, but deep down you like them."_

_Ethan shook his head, "Not all of them. Remember when that ghost took over Sarah? Or when you _dated_ a _toy doll _that my sister brought to life? Or my favorite, the time you got taken over by a tree spirit due to your ignorance? As a matter of fact, I hate your antics,_ all of them!"

_"And yet you tolerate them... why?" Rory asked him, "Benny tries his best to avoid me, you don't, why?"_

_Ethan answered him, "Because you're my friend, you-"_

_"Is that the _real _reason?" Rory asked him._

_Ethan made an annoyed groaning sound, "If this is supposed to be _my _dream, why is my own subconcious giving itself the third degree?"_

_"Too many unanswered self-questions?" Rory asked him confused._

While Ethan was trying to make sense of his dream in his dreams, Benny was trying to make sense of everything else. Benny was sitting at his kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal, while giving Rory, who was sitting across from him, an evil stare. Benny slowly put his spoon in his mouth after scooping ceral, watching Rory's every move suspiciously. Rory simplying staring down Benny, you could cut the tension in the kitchen with one of Ms. Weir's kitchen knife's, which probably shouldn't be in the house. Rory decided to put some scare in Benny, in hopes he would stop staring at him. Rory banged the table and flashed his fangs.

That caused Benny to jump out of his chair, knocking over his cereal bowl in the process. Rory laughed loudly at what Benny had done, "You, you, you... idiot!" Benny yelled trying to think of something to call Rory. "You meant to do that!"

"Well stop staring at me like you want to run through me! _I _should be mad it _you_, you tried to kill me." Rory answered, "If it weren't for Ethan you probably would have."

Benny replied dryly, "If it weren't for Ethan, you wouldn't have gotten hit in the first place."

"You act is if I was trying to bloodlet Ethan or something!" Rory yelled, "How come you don't yell at Sarah like this?"

Benny defended, "I haven't seen Sarah try to cling to Ethan after almost sampling his blood while he was about to die, I haven't seen Sarah drinking from his blood bag either for that matter, or seeing a bloodlustful look in her eye while on top of Ethan!"

"And you also know if you tried to accuse her of any of that, she'd start kicking your ass." Rory answered, "Only reason I'm not is because Ethan's torn Benny, and you know it."

Benny scoffed, "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, he doesn't want to choose between _us_." Rory answered. "Or is that what you want Benny, you _want _him to choose?"

Benny shook his head in disagreement, "Of course not Rory, and even if Ethan wanted to choose, he still wouldn't."

"I know what you're really thinking Benny, and it's not true." Rory said, Benny tilting his head to the side. "You think I'm using Ethan's blood like water... I'd never do that to Ethan, not intentionally."

Benny sighed and looked to Rory, "I know that, about you... and Sarah... I worry when Ethan's around Sarah too dude, even though I don't say anything. Sarah fed off of Ethan to suck Jesse's venom out of Ethan, he fed off of him while trying to turn him, those vampire nurses got a free sample-"

Rory cut him off in an understanding yet testy tone, "I get it, everyone's litterally gotten a bite of Ethan." Rory mentally sighed and thought, "_You might not know it yet, but even I have. And maybe you should have killed me, 'cause I think I've almost killed Ethan._"

"You know Ethan's been asleep a long time this morning..." Benny commented.

Rory slightly gasped, "Probably waking up from nightmares and then trying to protect me from you and-"

"_Nightmares_?" Benny asked interrupting him.

Rory nodded his head, "Yeah, Ethan was freakin' out last night man, shouting "please don't's" and "i'm sorry's" I asked him what it was about and I think he was too afraid to tell me what was bothering him. I think it's about whoever attacked Ethan."

"I didn't even hear him." Benny said feeling guilty.

Rory replied to him, "Dude, you've been stressed out about Ethan and his welfare like the rest of us, yesterday when he came home was probably your first night's sleep in the past week and a half. But anyway, Ethan wasn't going back to sleep so I flew him on top of the roof and let him gaze at the stars for a while, to relax him, and to reassure him nobody was gonna hurt him. When it was time to come in, I slipped in and we both crashed to the floor, and then you-"

"Thought you were doing something else and splashed you with... holy water... oops." Benny said sheepishly, realizing he had accused Rory for something again.

Ethan was still asleep and his subconcious wouldn't cut him any slack.

_"I'm not in love with you Rory, I can't be!" Ethan said panicly._

_Rory sighed aggravatedly, "Saying that Ethan is like saying Jesse isn't planning something evil, and you know he is. He probably has a massacre planned and you won't tell us because you're trying to protect us, when we can protect ourseleves, you know this Ethan!" _

_"If anything, _we _protect _you, _Ethan," Sarah said coming down the stairs, "I saved you when I sucked Jesse's venom out of your arm, I _know _you don't want to live a vampire's life. I gave _you_ the potion I found for _myself _when Benny turned you into a werewolf, gave up my _one _chance to be human for _you_! Oh and when the vampire nurses wanted your precious blood, you're lucky I was there to give it to them or they would have made a sacrifice out of you."_

_Ethan stammered, "Well Sarah I-"_

_"What about _me_ E? You're best friend, I've always got your back when you're in a jam, and vice versa. I remember when we were coming up in elementary and middle school, every time somebody tried to mess with you, who got the ass kicking instead of you, _me_. Who gave you some guts to talk to Sarah? Me. Who got bit by zombies to make sure you wouldn't? _Me!_" Benny yelled walking over to Ethan._

_"Why are you guys yelling at me?" Ethan yelled back in frustration._

_Benny answered, "Because, Jesse could be standing outside the front door and you still wouldn't tell us!"_

_Just then Ethan's front door was kicked in, "Isn't that right, Ethan?" Jesse asked wickedly, his fangs bearing, he immediately jumped Ethan and bit his neck, Ethan screaming to the top of his lungs. Only thing about that..._

Ethan was literally screaming at the top of his lungs, Ethan jumped straight up in bed panicky, taking deep breaths trying to calm himself. "Oh thank God it was a dream!" Ethan exclaimed breathlessly. He looked at his wrists, "Where did these band-aids come from?" Ethan asked confused, trying to remember where they came from.

But as soon as he did, the bedroom door literally kicked in, Benny and Rory yelling, "Ethan what's going on/what's up?" Ethan shouting at the top of his lungs, Rory and Benny doing the same soon after, as if they were in competition to see who could scream the loudest.

"What the freakin' heck is wrong with you guys?" Ethan yelled.

Benny asked him, "_Us_? _You're _the one up here screaming like a banshee!"

"Well you're the ones who came bursting in the room like J-, a couple of burglars!" Ethan defended almost slipping the word Jesse.

Rory replied, "We only did because you were yelling like you were in danger... you aren't are you?" Ethan titled is head to the side and wrinkled this mouth as if he were saying 'really? do i look like I'm in danger?' Rory said quickly, "Just checking."

"Take it you're still having nightmares?" Benny asked him, Ethan giving him a puzzled look, "Rory told me." Ethan then gave Rory a stern look. "Don't get mad at him Ethan, he cares... so do I. Lately you haven't been your same perky self, I know what it is Ethan, you're worried about who ever attacked you... when you're better and up to it, we're gonna use what you remember and track this guy down and let Sarah and Rory split his blood 50/50." Benny joked. "Dude, I'm going downstairs a minute, I could swear that I knocked one of grandma's coffee tables over trying to run up here." Benny walked over to his dresser and grabbed his spellbook, "Just in case." He said nervously.

Ethan rolled his eyes before he and Rory began staring at each other, "Uh Rory, I've got two band-aids on my wrists here and," Ethan slowly pulled them back to expose broken skin with sore and two red marks standing out.

Rory looked to the floor, guilt pouring all over him, he said softly, "I'm sorry Ethan, I took too much and almost killed you."

"Don't be, I told you to." Ethan said compassionately, "And you didn't kill me, no harm no foul."

Rory disagreed strongly, "Yes harm, yes foul! Ethan, last night you were the best I've had since I've been blessed and cursed with this! Bad thing is, I'm gonna want more."

"And you're welcome it-" Ethan said, not upset in the least.

Rory snapped, interrupting him, "No Ethan! I don't want access to you! I shouldn't have even let my fangs touch your flesh, I vowed that I wouldn't!" Rory being so angry at Ethan's carelessness, the two ignored the doorbell ringing.

"Yeah, well, you almost _died _last night Rory from lack of blood! And if you would have let me finished, I was saying you're welcome to my blood, in moderation. And when I say moderation, I mean when you're not able to go elsewhere and feed! Last thing is I need you being addicted to me, or my blood anyway." Rory caught what Ethan had said, "Listen Rory, I've been thinking... I need to go home."

Rory's eyes held confusion, "Uh Ethan, I _really _don't think that's a good idea."

"I just need to know that my parents and Jane are okay." Ethan said lowly, "I'm not talking about going in, just eyeing through a window. I would have told Benny this, but the last thing I need is for him to turn into "super spy", Benny sucks at spying. "

Rory nodded his head in understand, trying to refrain from laughing, "I might take you later, but I don't think that's a good idea either Ethan, you look horrible. Your hair's a mess, you look pale like a ghost, your eyes are so sunken, you like as if someone tried to run you over, and me feeding from you while you were already weak probably wasn't the best of ideas and I-"

"You can say _that_ again!" An angry female voice said.

Rory and Ethan looked to see Sarah and Benny standing in the bedroom doorway. Sarah having an angry expression on her face, her hands on her hips. Benny stood there shocked, his mouth agape.

Rory and Ethan looked from each other to the two with worried expressions on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh yeah, Sarah's back, and she's not happy, curse Rory's big mouth. I fused the dramatic moments with some comedic lines, but now that Sarah's back, add "spunk" to that! Ethan's dreams even know he's in love with vampire dork, that is until that said dream turned against him.<strong>

**The next chapter will be one mother of a chapter... really hope I get _mega_ awesome reviews, because I'm very anxious to post it! And I thank you ALL for reading and leaving your marvelous reviews, I'm telling you, this story wouldn't be as far as it is. I've also updated my Ethan/Benny angsty fic Tethered! MBV season 2, June 29th everybody!**


	23. The Busted and Their Apologies

**CLUELESS**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: <em>The Busted and Their Apologies<em>

"H-h-hey Sarah!" Both Ethan and Rory said nervously and as innocently as they could. Rory still stammering asked her, "W-what part do you want me to say again?"

Sarah scoffed angrily, "Don't act dumber than you actually are, Rory! I heard everything you said as far back as "Ethan you look horrible"! What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked stepping closer to him, him backing up towards the wall.

"Hey Sarah, le-" Ethan began.

Sarah put a hand in his face, "Hang on Ethan I'll get to you next!" Sarah then looked at Rory, "So... how long has it been going on Rory?"

"I think a better question is why?" Benny yelled from the doorway, Ethan gave him an angry look, "I'm just saying... why?" Ethan looked over to Sarah and Rory, he could see the angry stare wasn't going to stop Benny.

Rory answered, "It's not something that's been going on, it only happened once! And why are you freaking out, it's not like I tried to turn him like Jesse did, I made sure I held my venom back!"

"It's not about that!" Sarah stopped to think, "Well it is, but not _just_ about that, why are you feeding on Ethan, and while he's weak at that?"

Rory yelled, "I wouldn't have had to snack on Ethan if Benny didn't try to kill me!"

"Well I only did _that_ because last night you looked like you would have sucked the blood out of his _face_ if you could have!" Benny answered.

Sarah was shaking her head from side-to-side in disappointment, "I don't know what's worse Rory, you feeding from Ethan, or you doing only days after he got his butt kicked basically!"

"Sarah, he's innocent, I made him, _I baited him_!" Ethan defended, although it was true, Sarah didn't really care.

So gave Ethan a pained look, "So what? _YOU _should have know better too Ethan, you're not blameless in this!"

"Ethan, you giving yourself to Rory that way was straight up foolish man!" Benny snapped, "You could have died from the blood loss alone, or maybe vampire dork could have made a mistake and turned you into a fledgling."

Sarah added, "Which you don't want Ethan, trust me, I would know!"

"Rory was about to die right then and there Sarah, what was I supposed to do? Say, 'goodbye buddy, I'll always remember you?' I wasn't about to do that, if anything Rory refused it until I literally had to make a cut on my wrist!" Ethan snapped.

Sarah reiterated, "Like I said Ethan, you're not blameless."

"And who knows, Rory could have been playing you." Benny added.

Rory asked him snidely, "Are you serious, Benny, if I wanted Ethan's blood _that__ bad_, I'd _take it _from him."

"Well Rory, you've been acting weirder than usual the past few weeks really, what are we supposed to think, how do we _truly_ know you didn't try to go after E?" Benny asked folding his arms.

Rory answered, "I have a lullaby."

"Alibi." Ethan quietly corrected.

"What he said!" Rory noted, "I was at home, with my parents."

Sarah added, "But you didn't stay, you were out for a midnight snack, or at least that's what you said when you found Ethan."

"I can't believe you guys are accusing _me_ for that, do I seem capable to do any of that? As you guys so blatantly put it, I'm an idiot, a dork remember?" Rory couldn't believe what his ears were hearing.

Sarah folded her arms and dryly commented, "Yeah but you're a smart idiot."

"Hey leave him alone about that guys, Rory didn't do it, that's something I would definitely remember!" Ethan interjected.

Sarah asked him, "Do you remember if Rory tried to turn you last night?" Ethan's eyes shifted, he knew he passed out as soon as Rory commenced drinking. "Didn't think so."

"I only fed Sarah, I didn't turn him. If he was a fledgling right now, he'd have a craving for human blood." Rory looked at Ethan, "Right now, he doesn't look like someone looking for a blood bank."

Ethan joked, "I'd rather head for a bank of pancakes and syrup."

Rory smirked and Sarah snapped but her voice filled with sadness and worry, "I can't believe you two, you're joking after you almost died Ethan and you let _Rory _start drinking from you, and you look like you almost died again."

"Unless it's leverage!" Benny yelled, that quickly coming to his mind, "I save your life, I drink your blood when I want it until we're even."

Rory snapped at Benny, "I told Ethan he didn't owe me anything, and if he did, it certainly wouldn't be that! Besides, I'd need him to be alive to owe me."

"You are such an idiot!" Sarah yelled tackling Rory to the ground, both Ethan and Benny shocked, "Why are you doing all of this Rory? If I could _ever _get my hands on another potion to turn me human, I'd give it to _you_ to keep you and your dirty fangs away from Ethan!"

Rory was surprised how strong Sarah was, but he could break free, "I've always hit _on_ girls, I've never just _hit_ one, and I don't want to start Sarah, especially not with you."

"You're _threatening_ me?" Sarah yelled, bearing her fangs and her eyes turning gold, about to strangle Rory.

Ethan jumped off of the bed, to hold her, "Sarah relax!" He couldn't pull Sarah off of Rory, who's fangs were showing and eyes were turning as well. "Benny would you help me before they kill each other?"

"Uh-uh, _no way _E, you're on your own." Benny said slowly reaching over to get his video camera.

Ethan yelled angrily, "Benny _you're _an idiot, you know they aren't going to show up on camera, now _help me_!"

"Dude, I'm not getting in it!" Benny yelled, "And _you're _an idiot for trying to stop them" Benny said it strongly, but he was laughing watching Ethan trying to stop the two vampires from killing each other.

"What's going on up here?" Benny turned around sharply, Rory and Sarah paused in their places; one of Rory's hands in a fist, Sarah's hand gripping his throat, and Ethan was holding onto Sarah. Ms. Weir came to the door, very upset with what all she saw, and heard. She folded her arms and calmly said, "All four of you, downstairs _now_. If you're not down there in 2 minutes... Benjamin will tell you what I'll do... and I'll do it." She said sternly before walking downstairs.

They all looked to Benny, who had a worried look on his face, "We better go." He whispered, leaping out of the bedroom, the other three following suit.

The four walked downstairs to the living room and Ms. Weir simply pointed at the couch. They went and sat down, Benny on the end, next to Sarah, and Ethan was next to her, Rory was sitting on the other end. Ms. Weir said quietly, "You four, these past few days... you're always going after one another and I-" All four interrupted in outbursts of why they were, Benny and Sarah claiming Ethan was being used like a tool by Rory, Ethan and Rory citing overreactions and false allegations on behalf of Benny and Sarah.

"HEY!" Ms. Weir yelled, "I _know_ what's been going on, I can hear you all over this house! I heard you in the _basement_!" Ms. Weir calmed herself.

Benny saying quite childishly, "Well gram, Rory shouldn't be feeding off of Ethan, and they know it!"

"Benny and Sarah are right you two, there are too many risk factors. Ethan, you lost a substantial amount of blood the night you were attacked. Rory shouldn't have been drinking from your blood bag while you were in the hospital and he shouldn't have fed from you last night. I can see that he hasn't, but if so much as a drop of his venom mixed with your blood, you could be a fledgling as of this moment and there would be nothing anyone could do right now." Ms. Weir added, "And judging by your appearance right now, you might have lost a substantial amount last night." Ms. Weir then looked to Rory.

Rory stammered, "E-Ethan baited me Ms. Weir, but I wouldn't have had to have if Benny hadn't tried to _murder_ me!"

"As true as that may very well be, you needed to wait until Ethan's blood replenished itself. And to keep an accident like this from occurring again, Rory you should keep blood on hand with you at all times. Whatever you've been feeling lately, Ethan is not your blood supply!" Ethan and Rory both looked at the floor in guilt.

Benny yelled, "Yeah!"

"Oh Benjamin, you and Sarah aren't in the pink. I hardly call what you attempted to do to Rory last night an "accident", unless you put the word "intentional" in front of that." She said moving on to Benny and Sarah.

Benny interjected, "But grandma he-"

"Hush young man!" Ms. Weir snapped, Benny fell quiet. "I don't know why lately the two of you have been trying to fight Rory for Ethan but it needs to stop. Ethan is still not well and he needs to be calm and relaxed, and his blood definitely needs to keep flowing at a normal rate, with all his blood loss, _you two _could hurt him as easily as Rory. Ethan doesn't need a blood pressure spike from you two jumping down his and even Rory's throat for purely alleged reasons. To say Rory might have been the cause of Ethan's almost demise is atrocious, he hasn't displayed any ill-will towards Ethan before, why would he now?" Benny and Sarah looked at Rory and looked away, mostly in shame. "And Benjamin, had you not rushed judgement and tried to spray him with holy water, some of this could have been avoided." The four of them were silent, "I think some apologies are in order."

"Sorry, Mrs. Weir." All four said lowly and in unison.

She sighed shaking her head, "I was referring to each other." She then walked off mumbling, "Didn't have this problem when his father was growing up."

The four looked at each other until Sarah immediately got up, "Sarah, where you going?" Benny asked.

"I need to clear my head before I can start apologizing to anyone." Sarah answered to him, she looked over to Ethan and Rory and just shook her head, she didn't know who she was disappointed in more, them or herself. "I'll call you later Benny." She said walking out of the front door.

Mrs. Weir poked her head out from the kitchen, "Oh and Benny, don't make any plans this weekend."

"Why not gram?" He asked out of curiosity, not expecting what he was about to hear from her.

She replied sternly, "Because as of next weekend, you're grounded!"

"What, _seriously_?" He yelled in objection.

She asked him, "Want to make it last until the end of the next weekend?"

Benny didn't say anything more, he just grumbled. "Sorry Benny, that's harsh." Ethan commented quietly.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later E, if I hadn't have done what I did, Rory wouldn't have had to do what he did to you and all this... this... rigmarole wouldn't have happened today."

Ethan chuckled lightly, "Well look on the bright side, Sarah's going to call _you _later instead of me."

"Now _that's _harsh Ethan, you and Sarah _really _need to talk, Rory too." Benny continued, "But right now, she probably needs her own personal space, she's probably still angry... and you know how Sarah gets."

Sarah was on the streets walking to Erica's, grumbling about Ethan and Rory, "That bloodsucking tick!" Sarah yelled kicking over a tree in anger, luckily it was nowhere near someone's home. She blinked in surprise at what she had just done, and she wasn't the only one, a young couple across the street saw her do it and they were staring at her in shock, and fear. "What the hell are you guys looking at, get out of here!" She yelled to them, the boyfriend grabbed his girl's hand and they both ran off as fast they could.

"Are the three of us cool now?" Rory asked them.

The three boys looked amongst each other with puzzled expressions, "I get why you've been overreacting Benny, I do."

"He's been doing more than overreacting." Rory wryly commented.

Ethan gently hit Rory's leg and called his name in a scolding tone, "Rory!"

"No E, he's right, and I'm sorry." Benny said to them, "It just seems lately that we all want to be around you E, and we want you around in general." Benny then looked at Rory.

Rory stammered, "Okay, I admit it, I've been using Ethan as a refillable soda, I'll try to refrain from it in the future, as long as _Ethan _doesn't try to bait me!" Both Rory and Benny looked at Ethan.

"So you try to kill him, he almost dies, I try to save him and he almost kills me and this is my fault?" Ethan asked.

Benny sighed, "Guys, we've seriously gotta stop this; let's go back to our video game playing, vampire slaying, girl chasing selves."

"I-I can live with that." Rory stammered.

Ethan stammered, "M-me too!"

Just because they said that, doesn't mean they meant it. Rory then asked, "Hey guys, doesn't _When Zombies Attack 3 _come out next weekend?"

Benny face palmed and made a smack-groan sound.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought this would be a good place to stop this somewhat funny chapter! You have to love how Grandma Weir just steps in and tries to put a stop to all the confusion. Hit me with some reviews on this one guys because the majority of chapter 24 is probably going to be Sarah talking with Erica. This story is wrapping up soon guys! Also I'm writing my newest EthanSarah Benny/Erica fic, "Controlling" (posting NEXT Monday), it's gonna be a thriller, but hopefully not as "angsty" as "Tethered" my Ethan/Benny one, check 'em out!**


	24. Blood

**CLUELESS**

* * *

><p>Really quickly, I'm going to reply to some awesome reviewers!<p>

**Secret Agent Codename Bob: **It's kinda why I named this fic "Clueless" and I'm glad I could flesh it out and make it that way not just because of the confusion amongst the characters, but the readers too. When it comes to assigning blame, they all have their part to play, but the biggest blame for the mess is Jesse, and I'm trying to flesh out a battle scene, which will likely be chapter 27 or 28. I think this story will be wrapping up quite nicely.

**Elizabeth: **Jesse's coming back, but he won't be staying, or will he?

**Death-Sama01: **Thanks! Meant to update sooner!

Here is chapter 24 everybody, it starts with girl talk time.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: <em>Blood<em>

"What's wrong with him?" Sarah asked Erica who was painting her nails, red, and half listening to a word Sarah was saying.

Erica looked at him, "Sarah, are you really surprised? Rory's been watching _me_, I knew sooner or later he'd try it."

"But with Ethan? _Ethan_! We vowed we would touch Ethan or Benny, or at least Rory and I did anyway." Sarah corrected.

Erica scoffed, "Sarah, _eventually _it was bound to happen, so chillax! Who knows, maybe now that the loser's had a little taste of the good stuff, he might leave King Nerd alone."

"Well _King Nerd _might die if Rory hasn't had enough of, _the good stuff_." Sarah stressed using air quotes.

Erica forced the cap back on her nail polish, in aggravation at Sarah, "Sarah what do you want me to say? Those two losers were out of line?"

"Yes!" Sarah said stating the obvious.

Erica nodded her head slowly, "I would, but Sarah you aren't exactly innocent."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked her, pondering what Erica was implying.

Erica stood up, "I _mean _Sarah, I _know_ you. You probably jumped all over your poor math geek and that short, blonde loser."

"It's not like they didn't deserve it." Sarah noted.

Erica shook her head, "Well Sarah, you're accusing that clumsy freak of attacking his friend for his blood. I don't know Vampire Dork that well, but I don't think he'd try to kill your precious Ethan... he doesn't have the grapes."

"That's what Ms. Weir said." Sarah noted shaking her head. "I've just never been so mad at Ethan, and I don't know why."

Erica smiled, "I do. You're jealous."

"_Jealous_ of who? _Rory_? Ha!" Sarah said trying to deny it, but Erica could see right through her.

Erica asked Sarah, "Then why do you seem so pissed to know that Ethan is spending the majority of his down time with him, or the fact that he offered one of his veins to _Vampire Ninja_ over you?"

Sarah fell back on Erica's bed and stared at the ceiling, "I've been in denial Erica." Sarah said softly.

"Denial and the little green monster aren't a perfect fit you know, S?" Erica asked her.

Sarah nodded in agreement, "I know. I just... it feels like I'm losing Ethan."

"You can't lose what you've never had." Erica commented. Sarah looked at her, "Yeah, I said it Sarah. And you _know _I'm right."

Sarah said to Erica, "One of the things that should be top priority to us is to track down who really harmed Ethan. But instead, it's been Ethan and Rory versus Benny and myself the past few days."

"Sarah, you _really _need to talk to him then, both of them maybe... although it'd be wise to wait until you've cleared your head and cooled down. Knowing you, you'll likely go off on the both of them." Erica joked.

Sarah wryly chuckled, "Yeah, I almost killed Rory this morning, I'd hate to try it twice in one day."

"On second thought, go ahead and talk to them now." Erica changed.

* * *

><p>The three boys were upstairs in Benny's room, they sitting quietly. Ethan on the bed rubbing his wrist, Rory next to him, Benny sitting in his computer thinking of a way to get out of his punishment. Benny did a loud clap, "I got it! I'm gonna lie to grandma and say I need to fight a ghost, and we'll actually be over at Ethan's watching a movie!" Rory just stared at Benny in disbelief of what he had just said, Ethan was focusing on the bite marks on his wrists. Benny asked them, "Can I at least get a "you're stupid Benny, that plan'll never work?"" Benny asked of them.<p>

"Benny, you're stupid." Rory said. Benny looked at Rory, waiting for him to continue, "That's it." Rory joked, a huge grin on his face. Benny growled softly. Rory looked over at Ethan who kept playing with his arm. "Does it hurt?" Rory asked Ethan who kept rubbing the slowly healing bite marks.

Benny chuckled, "If a blood thirsty vampire attacked me, I'd be hurting too. Especially if he's my _best friend_."

"Benny stop." Ethan said exhausted, "If another uproar is caused, your grandmother will ground _all _of us, and ground you _longer_." Ethan then looked over to Rory who was sitting next to him, with a concerned look on his face, "It doesn't _hurt_ Rory, but it is aggravating me, feels like it's tingling."

Benny yelled, "Fledgling, I _knew it_!"

"Benny, I'm not a fledgling. If I was, you'd be my first and last victim." Ethan joked, smiling.

Benny stood up, "You guys think this is funny?"

"I think how you're overreacting is funny, but you're right it's not." Ethan said.

Rory stammered, "I-I basically forced my fangs into your arm Ethan... I admit it." Rory said that looking at Benny who came over to inspect Ethan's arm.

Benny looked at it, to Rory, and back at the wound. "Geez Rory, you've got some big chompers." Rory simply smiled brightly, Benny simply rolled his eyes. "Something wrong E, you're kinda quiet... don't tell me what grandma was saying is still on your mind?" Benny asked him.

"N-no, it's not that," Ethan sighed looking from Benny and Rory, "How are my parents, and Jane?"

Benny added, "Good question, I haven't talked to the Ethan clone in a few days." Ethan folded his arms and looked at Benny, "Ethan, we needed to do_ something _while you were in the hospital, your folks didn't need to think anything was off."

"Benny, how do you know that clone hasn't turned evil and killed my parents?" Ethan asked him frantically.

Benny reassured him, "E, relax! It was a spell I did myself from a photo you took last year. No evil cameras were involved in any way."

"Why do I still feel no comfort in that thought?" Ethan commented, "Is there any harm in wanting to see if my parents and sister are okay with my own two eyes?"

Benny quickly answered, "Yes! Big harm!"

"How so?" Ethan snapped.

"If your folks see _two _of you Ethan, it's over!" Benny explained, "I don't know about you, but it's going to be pretty hard to explain that and other goings on that happen when they're not home."

Ethan shook his head, "You're being an idiot."

"It's a bad idea if you go E, on the other hand me or Roy could run over there and, check things out." Benny responded, Benny noticed Ethan was just staring at him, "Why are you so worried about them? Normally you're trying to avoid your parents!"

Ethan snapped back, "So if you hadn't seen grandma for days you wouldn't be worried?"

"Whoa E, where is _this_ coming from?" Benny asked him.

Ethan shook his head, frustrated with Benny, he was walking out of the bedroom, "If you need me, I'll be sitting on the porch out back."

"I bet he misses them too." Roy said to Benny, who staring at his bedroom door. "You're right Benny, if Ethan's parents see double, it's gonna be bad." Benny looked at Roy then, who continued "It's gonad be bad regardless if Ethan doesn't at least _see _his family."

Benny asked Roy, "Do you think Ethan's been having visions and not telling anyone?"

"I don't know about visions, but he's been having nightmares." When Roy said that, Benny gave him a concerned look, "Nothing outrageous, he just dreamed about who hurt hum, I asked him, but he didn't tell me. He called himself weak."

Benny asked him shocked, "When did Ethan tell you _this_?"

"The night you tried to kill me with holy water." Roy wryly answered, "But anyway, I told Ethan that he wasn't and that we have his back."

Benny added, "And you're thinking someone was in danger in Ethan's nightmares."

"He _was_ painfully whispering that he was sorry over and over." Roy told him.

Benny thought for a minute, "I don't like it Roy, Ethan's parents happen to see two of him, they'll freak, they'll really freak when they see the other Ethan looks as if he got run over by a truck!" Benny saw Roy get up off the bed and began to walk out of the room, "Where are you going?"

"Making sure Ethan doesn't decide to jump in front of a truck." Roy answered walking downstairs.

Ethan sat staring, outside on the steps of the porch, Roy watched him in the window and he got an idea. Roy rushed outside and tapped Ethan on his shoulder, Ethan turned around expecting someone to be there, but there was no one there. He shrugged it until he felt the same tapping on his other shoulder, he looked in the other direction, and there was still no one there. "What in the-" Ethan mumbled, he then felt it on both of his shoulders and he sharply turned around, "I must be going nuts." He turned back forward and,

"Boo!" Rory yelled standing directly in front of Ethan, causing Ethan to jump back onto the porch.

Rory was giggling, but Ethan on the other hand didn't find it too amusing, "Rory, jeez! I thought you stopped doing that?"

"I was trying to make you smile." Rory said innocently.

Ethan shook his head and snapped, "Well, you scared the crap out of me instead!" Ethan saw that Rory fell silent, "I'm sorry, you were just trying to help my sour mood." Rory sat down next to Ethan on the steps, as soon as Rory did, Ethan felt his own heart rate go up. "_Oh no, not this again. Why is it I can barely control myself when I'm around Rory now?_" Ethan unconsciously began playing with the bite marks on his wrists again, "_Although I almost died, when Rory's fangs were in my wrists, I've never felt closer to him. Oh God this is so weird, besides, Rory probably doesn't even like me like that anyway._"

"I know you want to see them Ethan, but for once, Benny's right, it's risky." Rory said to him, he was more calmer about it than Benny was.

Ethan looked at Rory and said softly, "Dude I get it, but I just want to see them, that's all, nothing more or less."

Rory looked in Ethan's eyes, seeing sadness and fear in them, "Oh-okay," Rory said awkwardly, adding, "You sure there is nothing else you want to talk about?"

"There _is nothing _else to talk about." Ethan responded stressfully. Ethan having a flashback, or the recollection of one, last night when Rory bit him.

_Rory's fangs extended, he forcefully grabbed Ethan's wrist and forced his fangs in, all concern for Ethan basically flying out of the window. Ethan winced loudly in pain and grabbed onto Rory, gripping him hard, as a way of easing the pain. "R-rory," Ethan stammered._

Ethan sat there thinking that although Rory was almost literally sucked the life out of him, for a second, that one second, when he grabbed onto Rory, holding him, clutching him, Ethan enjoyed that one second. The seconds after that one were a blur to Ethan. The two sat there quiet and they both unconsciously sat their hands on top of each other's, triggering a vision for Ethan a very disturbing one.

_Ethan saw the townspeople running in the streets, being attacked by people, but they weren't people, they were vampires, he saw that they were all taking orders by Jesse, even Sarah, Erica, and Rory, but the worse part, they were all covered in blood. And to top it all off, Ethan saw that he was staring at a pair of angry and glowing yellow eyes._

He jumped out of his vision frantically blinking to see a pair of warm and concerned, and normal, green eyes. "Ethan you okay, you zoned out for a minute." Rory asked, a hand on Ethan's shoulder.

Ethan made a loud gulping sound and thought, "_I_ _really hope what I saw doesn't happen, but it's likely inevitable. And I _really _hope Sarah nor Rory get wrapped up into this_."

Ethan gave Rory an awkward laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 24. Um, I'm speechless about this chapter really. Hit me up in the reviews so I can come back to this story and my newer stories, "Tethered" and "Controlling"!<strong>


End file.
